The Phantom Vampire
by December.LeNoir
Summary: When Isabella Swan gains the position of principal soprano at the finest theater in Italy, she is certain the troubles of her life are over. But when the theater's deadly secret comes to haunt her, Isabella finds herself on the brink of ruin once again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hello! A new story and it's not Bellisle? Am I ill? No, I'm not ill, but I have unfortunately been corrupted beyond the point of repair. I have joined the "Robside" so to speak. **

**This is the first installment of a three part story inspired by The Phantom of the Opera & The Twilight sag, based on the dreams I've been having for over a week.**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella. **

**Alternate Universe; Vampire/Human. **

**There is only one vampire in this story and that is Edward.**

**Rating: Mature; this story will contain mild horror, because it's Darkward, adult romance and a bit of violence. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I have any connections to Andrew Lloyd Webber. **

**The plot is of my own creation. Please do not steal.**

**This story is dedicated to three wonderful ladies and my very good FF friends; _Wythanie, roon0 & hidemyhead._ They are to blame for corrupting me with Robert Pattinson. **

**Credit goes to my amazing beta: _A Jasper For Me_ for taking the time to proofread this story. I dunno what I would do without her. **

**_Recommended music: The Phantom of the Opera; the original motion picture soundtrack._**

**The Phantom Vampire**

**Part 1**

**BPOV**

The rain poured down on the carriage rooftop as it made its way through the winding street of the Tuscan town of Volterra. We were on our way to the _Teatro__di__Musica_, an up and coming opera house in Tuscany. I was going to audition for post of principal soprano, a job that would lead to many concerts and opera performances that would lead to financial security and a better outlook for my future.

When my father died things had taken a turn for the worse in my family. My mother and I used the inheritance money to survive throughout the years, but now that money was almost gone and I had no dowry to speak of, so a successful marriage was out of the question. This position was the only hope I had left for myself and my mother.

I stared out of the carriage window and gazed out onto the center of the square illuminated by the faint glow of lights from the castle windows. I averted my eyes to look up at the sky and the clouds clustered in floating grey-black orbs emitting heavy droplets of rain over the ground, the noise almost deafening as they hit the ground outside.

"Bella get your head inside, you'll catch a dreadful cold out in this weather." My mother called from beside me, and I felt her hand grasp over my shoulder in an attempt to pull my head back into the carriage.

"I need some fresh air," I insisted, shrugging her off me.

"You'll lose your voice if you catch a cold," my mother said sternly. I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily and deliberately before complying. I sat back against the carriage seat and folded my arms in discontent as my mother leaned over and slid the window shut.

"You've been given a once in a lifetime opportunity here, Bella."

"I know, Mother," I placed my hand on her lap and smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm just nervous that's all and I thought the fresh air would do me good." My mother nodded and patted my hand in a comforting gesture just as the carriage came to a halt outside the front steps. I heard the driver jump down from his perch and walk along the wet pavement to the door. He clicked the lock and swung it open before holding out a hand to help me off.

"Grazie," I said, stepping cautiously out onto the pavement. I let my hand slip from the driver's and slowly walked up to the glorious building before us, a tall majestic mansion with cream colored stone walls and seven mediaeval style arches spanned the lower aspect of the building; the upper story was embellished with architectural divvies reminiscent of perspolis. Smoke was rising gently from the tall scoot chimneys; the whole place looked even bigger than it did from the carriage and I left a nervous lump form in my throat.

"Are you ready?" my mother, Renee, asked as she came up beside me. I nodded and held up the hem of my cloak and skirt off the ground and began the ascension on the gray stone steps that lead up to the main entrance door of the theater.

Once we had reached the double doors Renee raised her hand to knock, but the door swung open of it own accord as though it expected us. She cast me a surreptitious glance before entering the doorway into the vast entrance hall lit only by the many dozens of candles on a crystal chandelier. The door slammed shut behind us and the sound of brisk footsteps echoed from the floor above and a few minutes later two richly dressed men appeared, one with long jet black hair swept back over his shoulders, and the other with short cropped blond hair. They were followed by a petite blonde woman dressed in a plain gray dress, and each of them came to a halt at the top of the stairs.

"Signor Aro," Renee called excitedly, "how good it is to see you again."

The man known as Aro beamed as he began to descend the stairs flanked closely by his two companions.

"Madame Swan," he drawled in his Italian accent, stopping before her at the edge of the stairs and holding out a hand. "Delighted you could come," he kissed my mother's hand and then drew back his pink lips curving into a satisfied smile. "You know my business partner Caius and our Wardrobe mistress, Melissa."

My mother inclined her head in a bow before stepping back behind me.

"Allow me to introduce my daughter, Isabella," my mother gave me a small push and I stepped forward nervously.

"How do you do?" I said, inclining my head and curtsying.

"Charming, quite charming," Aro said, taking a hold of my hand into his own. "I trust your mother has told you everything required for the audition?"

"Yes sir."

Aro beamed, his brown eyes glinting slightly in the bright light of the hall.

"Excellent, well shall we commence with the audition then?" he glanced over at the stage mistress and Caius; both of them nodded and we proceeded up the white marble staircase, my mother following closely behind Aro.

We were taken across the first floor corridor and to one of the many doors aligning the walls. Aro flung one of them open to reveal a cavernous room filled with red, velvet-lined seats as far as the eye could see. An even larger chandelier hung from the ceiling, its crystal droplets sparking in the light of the many candles. We walked down along one row of seats towards the stage and I couldn't help but look around in awe at the wonder of this place. I could see more seats above me, in their private boxes and stalls on each level and floor. The whole place astonished me and I couldn't help but wonder how my mother had managed to arrange such a position for me.

At the far end of the room was a large dip where the orchestra would be playing during performances. I was pleasantly surprised to see the pit occupied with ten or 11 people, holding different instruments and talking among themselves. And just above it was the stage in all it's glory; the back drop a simple black curtain. A short balding man with snow white hair and gray eyes slid off the stage and dropped into the orchestra pit as Aro approached him. I couldn't help but notice the man was holding a baton in his left hand as he greeted Aro warmly.

"We recently acquired the place from its old manager about a month ago," Aro said brightly to Renee as we came to a stop at the front row of seats.

"I heard," my mother said, her voice laced with breathless amazement. "It was very sudden for Signor Dannreuter to put such a place up for sale. Especially when it's been in his family for decades."

"Yes, it was rather odd," Caius drawled lazily, casting a disapproving look at his brother.

"But given the current state of his affairs and the lack of sales in his theater, it was no surprise." Aro said with a chuckle.

"That was not Signor Dannreuter's fault, Signor Volturi," Melissa said in her crisp French accent, finally breaking her silence. "The incidences..."

"Come now Melissa, we must not fall victim to meaningless gossip." Caius said with a roll of his eyes. I might have imagined it, but I could have sworn I saw Aro's face slightly pale with fear as Melissa spoke. I narrowed my eyes and looked down at the floor as a wave of doubt came over me. The papers had mentioned peculiar incidences occurring at this theater – indeed it was one main reason why Signor Dannreuther's business had failed. How could I have forgotten such a thing about this place – _Teatro__di__Musica -_ even my father had said it was a cursed place for performers. I had heard him talking over it with my mother many years ago before he died.

What would he say to my mother bringing me to such a place? Setting my future on a career here in a theater rumored to be cursed to damnation. I barely as Melissa took my hand and led me up the side steps in the corner next to the orchestra. I came up to the center of the stage and looked at my mother as she sat down in one of the seats next to Aro and Caius.

"When you're ready my dear," Melissa said as she helped me untie my cloak and slipped it off my shoulders to reveal my plain blue, long-sleeved dress with matching corset and lacy skirt. My mahogany-colored wavy, hair cascaded down back as I flicked it back and took a breath, calming myself and remembering what my father had once taught me. _Let the music be your guide._

The conductor tapped his baton as the members of the orchestra got ready and Aro raised a hand gesturing for me to start.

I closed my eyes and swallowed, reminding myself of my father's words and repeating them over and over again. The sound of the piano solo started, a simple melody flowing slowly at first and then increasing in tempo. My eyes flashed open and I began, _"__Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while - please promise me you'll try.  
>When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free - if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."<em>

The piano faded as the entire orchestra erupted into the full song and I felt myself becoming slowly lost in the music as I continued singing, it was as easy as breathing the lyrics and the melody uniting in a perfect harmony. The nerves were gone and long forgotten. I saw my mother beaming at me with tears in her eyes and the pleasant yet thoughtful look on Caius and Aro's faces.

When I finished the song, Melissa and my mother were the only ones to clap. I smiled awkwardly and felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I took a step back, preparing myself for the next song. Aro and Caius were deeply engrossed in conversation and whispering between themselves.

The conductor tapped his baton again and nodded for me to start, but Aro suddenly stood up and raised a hand. "There will be no need for the second song, thank you Ezra. The audition is over." Aro said to the conductor, who blinked several times in surprise.

"Is there something wrong Signor Volturi?" my mother asked, getting to her feet with a heartbroken expression on her face.

"Of course not, Madame," Aro assured her joyously. "Quite the contrary, my colleague and I have agreed that Isabella is perfect for the role."

"I am?" My heart leapt from my chest and I felt a wave of nausea come over me, this surely wasn't happening. "Are you sure?"

Caius smirked as he strolled confidently up the stairs and onto the stage towards me. "Your voice is beyond perfection Isabella," he purred indiscriminately, taking a hold of my hand.

"Thank you, but I…" I started to say but my mother hurriedly interrupted me.

"I cannot tell you how grateful we are to you both."

"It is us that owe you the gratitude, Signora Swan," Aro said, taking a hold of my mother's hand and kissing it. "For bringing such a star to our attention."

After that day, my life changed for what I hoped was the better. The next four days I was assigned with my own room in the Mansion that I would be staying in during the seasons when I was performing. I had not contemplated moving away from my home so soon, but rehearsals started in two weeks and Aro insisted I get settled in before hand.

The whole process took a lot of getting used to; my room was grossly extravagant and somewhat pretentious with the silk carpets and carefully sculpted marble fireplace that almost always had a blazing log fire in the grate. There were several gold framed mirrors around the vast rectangular room, one in particular seemed to be embedded into the wall itself. My bedroom was on the second floor and overlooked the town square, and every night I would open my windows and sit alone at my window seat gazing up at the stars littering the sky. It was the one thing that cleared my mind after a strenuous day of rehearsals where I had sung and acted the entire day, along with frequent costume and make-up changes. It was everything I had ever dreamed of in such a life the excitement and glamour of the stage, all of which was new to me and I constantly had to struggle to prevent my nerves getting the better of me. Luckily, the other members of the cast and choir along with the stage mistress, Melissa, were very supportive in helping me during the practice sessions. The Wardrobe mistress even understood my feelings towards living in this new place, but had assured me I wouldn't be alone for almost all of the principle staff lived within the Opera house, members of the orchestra included were going through the same thing.

"You're not the only new girl here, you know." She said during dinner, two weeks before the opening night. We were in the performers' dining room and Melissa had ordered us some food for neither of us had eaten since dawn.

"So it is true the Volturi brothers' fired everyone from the theater after they purchased it?"

Melissa lowered her glass of red wine from her lips and shook her head seriously. "No, not everybody, I managed to keep my job and so did the conductor."

"You worked for the old owner," I began tentatively, before taking a sip of the chicken broth. "I don't suppose you know why this theater nearly fell into ruins, do you?" I watched her closely as I spoke, knowing it was a daring question.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Melissa said without looking at me as she stirred her soup absently. "But that does not mean I will tell you, Bella."

"Is it that terrible?" I teased with a small smile curving my lips.

"Yes it is," she snapped sharply and my smile fell at once. "And I think it is best if such things are kept in the past where they belong."

I frowned and lowered my soup spoon before reaching out for my wine glass, the sense of foreboding and curiosity rising steadily within me.

"I would like to know," I said finally, after several minutes of silence between us.

"I am not at liberty to tell you, Bella. Aro swore me to secrecy and it's more than my job is worth to go breaking promises." Melissa said, reaching over for the bread basket.

"I won't tell anyone, Melissa. But I need to know if I am to work here indefinitely."

"I need your word Isabella, because if this gets out it could ruin us all."

I held out my hand across the table to her and nodded determinately. "You have my word."

Melissa shook my hand briefly before letting go and leaning back in her seat, and her aging face paled. "This theater has had a long history of mysterious incidents that go back over a hundred years," she tore a piece of the bread apart and dipped it into her soup.

"A hundred years?" I repeated, my eyes widening in a mixture of horror and amazement.

"Yes, there is a legend of a man or a creature resembling a man that lives deep down below the theater. He haunts and inflects his influence on the way things are run here and often in horrific ways. Singers, musicians and actors would fall victim if he was displeased with them. Performances were cancelled and very often he would force the directors to put on his own operettas."

"This creature is a composer?"

"Yes, and a very good one, but his music is so dark and desolate – filled with sadness. And many of the performers were scared to be in it, incase they failed to please him and he…"

"Punished them?" I finished the sentence for her and she nodded with a sad smile.

I look down at my half empty soup bowl and shuddered, feeling a wave of fear come over me.

"Dannreuter used to call him the Phantom and he tried his best to prevent the creature from dominating the theater but alas, he could not. And the Phantom managed to ruin him in under a month." Melissa popped another piece of bread into her mouth and chewed it absently.

"I heard about that," I said in a breathless voice. "Aro and Caius took a big risk in buying this place."

"Yes, but we haven't heard from the Phantom in many months, and all we can do is hope. Perhaps this time around he'll be satisfied."

I snatched up my glass and took a large gulp of wine, my mind haunted by the Phantom and what he would do if he didn't like my performance in the upcoming produced.

"Bella, are you well?" Melissa inquired in concern as she finished up her soup and pushed the bowl aside.

"Have you ever seen him? The Phantom, I mean." I diverted the question, unable to admit that I was frightened and wanted to leave the theater.

Melissa's face pale and she looked down at the table, breathing deeply and closed her eyes. "No, I have never seen him."

I nodded but still felt unconvinced; she was one of the few that had remained at the theater in spite of the Phantom's actions. I just hoped he wouldn't be displeased with me because, despite the threat of the Phantom, with this job at least the fear of being penniless was put aside for now. I just hoped I was able to live up to the expectations Aro and Caius had for me in this production. I had never performed to a large public crowd before, particularly one filled with Dukes and Counts from across the Country. And now I was to be performing in the hopes of satisfying the demands of a manic demon that lived below the theater.

I made a hurried excuse to Melissa after dinner and made my way to bed with yet another heavy burden on my mind.

For the rest of the weeks leading up to the first opening night performance I worked tirelessly for hours and hours on end, thoroughly determined to be at my best. Aro and Caius were the very best with me so far and continued to assure me I would be perfection on the opening night. I had kept my word to Melissa and not told anyone of the strange Phantom or my fears over him.

Each and every night before bed I prayed to the Lord above he would guide and protect me, and give me the courage and strength to perform perfectly. I sat on my knees with my elbows resting on my bed and my eyes closed the night before my first public performance, praying in a quiet whisper.

And then something peculiar happened as I opened my eyes, all the candles in my room flickered and died, suddenly leaving me in complete darkness in the room. I got to my feet and pulled my white lace dressing gown over my nightdress, walked around to the other side of my bed to the window and slammed it shut thinking it was just the wind. My room was shrouded in darkness and filled with black looming shadows. I caught the faint, subtle scent of clean musk, nutmeg and bay leaf lingering around the room – it was mildly intoxicating.

I walked to my bedroom door and hurriedly turned the key in the lock, securing it. The scent still lingered about the room as I crawled into bed several minutes later and lay back against the white cotton pillow, staring up at the ceiling exhaling in relief.

After a while, I felt my eye lids grow heavy from the power of the intoxicating scent around my room. I was on the verge of sleep when I heard an odd tapping noise in the corner of my room. I blinked and sat up on my elbows, shifting the covers off, looked across at the mirror embedded in the wall and gasped. A dark figure was standing inside the mirror. Panicking, I sprang out of bed and rushed to the mirror to find it empty. I spun around and gazed at my empty room feeling completely confused. I must have been dreaming, I assured myself as I walked back to the bed and climbed in again. The drowsiness fell over me as soon as my head hit the pillow and I fell away from conscious reality.

Rat-a-tat-tat… "Bella, Bella!" A loud and urgent knocking sound echoed about the room and I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, blinking frantically in the morning sunlight.

"Bella, are you alright? Why is the door locked?" Melissa called urgently as she rattled the door handle again.

"I'm sorry I heard a noise and was frightened," I said, out of bed and snatching up my dressing gown before going to the door.

Melissa looked both harassed and relieved, her face as white as a sheet. I backed away as she entered my room and sniffed the air. "You heard a noise?"

"Yes, last night a tapping noise I don't know where it was coming from." I said, closing my bedroom door and walking sleepily back to bed.

"Was this before or after this fragrance became apparent?" Melissa asked hastily, checking every object in the place.

"After. Melissa, what are you doing?" I asked, watching her rummage around my dressing table as though trying to find a valuable clue.

"Nothing, my dear," she forced her expression into an awkward smile. "Come, we must rehearse before tonight's performance. Get dressed and meet me in the dressing room in thirty minutes."

Melissa hurried out the door and slammed it shut behind her before I could even say a word in response. I ran a hand through my messy locks of brown hair and wandered over to my dressing table. A glint of something sparkling in the sunlight caught my eye and I gazed down at the open box resting on the vanity. A diamond necklace was resting in the blue velvet box and beside it was a single red rose. My eyes widened in shock as I picked up the box and ran my fingers over the glittering gems inside. This hadn't been here the night before and nobody could have entered my room because I had locked the door. Melissa couldn't have done such a thing; I would have seen her do it. I frowned and placed the box back on the table and picked up the red rose next to it. I brought it up to my nose and sniffed its fragrance, at once becoming engulfed in an intoxicating perfume. I fell back slightly and had to catch a hold of the back of my chair to stop myself from falling. I knew at once, without any reason or explanation to mind, the Phantom had been here and left me this gift. And the figure I had seen was no figment of my imagination, somehow the Phantom had come to my room and left me this gift. Melissa must have recognized the scent, that was the only way to explain her actions.

A wave of cold flooded through my veins and I felt the nerves suddenly cascade within the pit of my stomach. A creature had been in my room, touched my possessions and watched over me as I slept no doubt. This gift he had left me must be a message of some sort, or was it a threat? I couldn't be certain. But there was one thing I was sure of, I had to perform at my best tonight or else it could be my last chance in this theater.

The theater doors opened at seven o'clock and by eight the entire place was filled with people. The Volturi brothers had managed to acquire a full house on the opening night at the_Teatro__di__Musica. _The entire place was positively electric with excitment and apprehension, although the nerves were more to do with the performers rather than the audience. Melissa bustled about backstage coordinating everything from the costumes and the make up, giving pre-show pep talks to the chorus girls and ballet dancers. I was left alone in my dressing room for twenty minutes before my debut, and I sat motionless, gazing at my reflection in the mirror, fully dressed in my long flowing white ball gown that fell to the floor, my hair styled in a bun complete with a tiara. And around my neck was the diamond necklace Melissa had constented to let me wear for the performance.

The operetta lasted two hours in total with a thirty minute break after the first hour. The stage was decorated to look like a forest with a lake in the background, and in the next act, a bustling country town filled with people. A ballroom of a castle followed in the next act and I danced with the hero, singing and playing the part of my character as best I could.

I sung and acted with every ounce of effort I could muster, going through each of the costume changes and reapplying my make up. I received a standing ovation after my final aria and was greatly relieved when it was over. And it seemed my fellow cast members were too.

Aro and Caius congratulated with me champagne and flowers after the show. They were both joyous and relieved that the night had gone smoothly and had even offered to introduce me to the new patron of the theater. A young Count.

I turned down the offer and insisted I was too exhausted to join in the celebrations for more than twenty minutes. The young Count, however, seemed to be undeterred by my rejection to meet him for when I came up to my bedroom, I found several bouquets of flowers placed around the room. I smiled at the pink and white colors of the petals and inhaled the sweet smelling scent of the roses and freesias. I spotted a note lying on my dressing table and picked it up tentatively, looking around my room to check that I was alone.

I unfolded the note and glanced at the writing, it was from the Count Carlisle DuRoy-Cullen.

_Isabella,_

_I could hardly believe my eyes when I saw you on stage tonight. The little girl I had once known is a star. I always knew you would do great things in life, and words cannot express how proud I am of you. _

_You may not remember me, Isabella, but my father knew your father very well. We used to play together as children and Charlie read us both stories. _

_I am so glad to have found you again after all these years. If possible, I would like to meet you again sometime for dinner or a spot of afternoon tea. I am living nearby in the town – my address is enclosed at the bottom of this note. _

_I look forward to hearing from you soon. _

_Carlisle._

A warm feeling of joy spread outward from my chest and I grinned in delight as I folded the note and placed it aside. Of course I remembered Carlisle; his father had been mine's best friend. My mother must have told him about my current situation; she was always very sneaky in that fashion. I longed to see him again and almost felt guilty for turning him down before – if only I had known it was him.

He dwelled in my thoughts as I dressed for bed, slipping into my white nightdress and matching dressing gown. I walked barefoot across my room and slipped my feet into matching slippers before coming up in front of the mirror with the brush in my hand. I ran it through my hair in an attempt to smooth out my waves, and again a sudden cold breeze swept across my room extinguishing all the candles. I stood in the darkness and looked around, holding my brush up defensively, even though it wasn't much of a weapon.

I was completely alone and the windows were closed so the wind couldn't have caused the candles to die out so suddenly. I rushed to the door and clasped my shaking fingers over the key in the lock. I jumped nearly three feet in the air at the sound of a sudden crashing noise from the upper level, followed by a soft velvety whisper, _"Wait, Isabella,"_

My fingers slipped and I dropped the key on the floor with a clatter. I turned around and stared around my empty room.

"_Do not leave before I have congratulated you,"_ the sultry voice called again.

I looked towards the gold framed mirror embedded in the wall and gasped at the figure outlined in the glass. I stumbled backwards and pressed myself up against the door as the mirror swung outwards and out of it the phantom emerged.

I gazed at the Phantom and was surprised to see he bore all the appearance of a man; a gentle, noble man, the kind that would lower his hat as you walked by him. He looked very pristine in his evening dress suit; a black, velvet-trimmed tailcoat and matching pants with a white shirt, silvery-gray vest, a pearl tie tack and black silk tie. He wore black leather dress gloves and held a silver plated walking stick in his left hand.

His bronze hair fell in messy waves down to the edge of his shoulder and framed his face, which was half concealed behind a bone white theatrical mask. He was, without a doubt, the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. He bore the resemblance of a Grecian God formed into the perfect model of a man. I adored the smooth line of his jaw and uneven plumpness of his rosy pink lips, and the admirable stature of his body. The beauty of this man was buried in the endless black of his eyes that showed so many secrets that could never be told. The haunted eyes of such an immaculate creature should have held more stiffness, more arrogance and conceit, more coldness and less soul, less passion. There had to be some sort of mistake. This creature could not be the evil demon that lived below this theater and terrorized its occupants for over a century.

"Don't be frightened," he whispered as he held out a hand. I stepped away from the door and took it before I realized what I was doing. The Phantom pulled me closer to him and was then touching me, soft and commanding fingers holding my hand.

"Look at me, Isabella." His smooth, gloved fingers moved to my chin, dragging slowly along my jaw and down to the diamond necklace still wrapped around my neck.

A raging fire seemed to flood my soul as I slowly lifted my gaze to meet his black eyes. I had been brought to the moment where words ran dry, to the moment where speech disappearance into silence.

"I knew you would like it," he smiled fondly as the tips of his fingers ran along the jewels on my throat.

"Who are you?" my voice was ice over a frozen lake in December as he locked his coal black eyes onto my chocolate brown.

The Phantom tipped his head to the side, lips thinning into a frown, and I could see the longing written all over his face. I leaned forward and caught the scent of his body or was it his breath, I couldn't be sure. Clean musk and mixed spices, spreading warmth from within my chest.

"I am your salvation Isabella…."

My eyes narrowed and I made to take a step back, but he held me close to him, keeping me in his grasp.

"Come, I want to show you something," a crooked smile curved his lips, revealing very white teeth. It sent my blood flowing through me at an impossible speed. It felt like a wild and raging fire was pumping furiously in my veins. He moved his fingers to clasp over my hand and led me to the passage entrance behind the mirror. I disappeared with him behind the mirror and followed down the dark and dusty stone passage way lit by the odd number of flickering flaming torches.

He took me down a long, winding flight of stone steps that lead deep down into the foundations of the theater itself. I remained silent throughout the entire journey; the power of speech had abandoned me completely at this point. All I could do was stare at my guide in the midst of the firelight, his mere image seemed to hypnotize me into a stupor.

I allowed him to lead me through the dark tunnels and eerie passage ways into the watery labyrinths of his home. A large cavernous room lit by dozens of candles scattered around tables, all of which were littered with many sheets of paper, empty ink bottles and quills. Luxurious red and gold silk curtains hung from the rocky ceiling, some covering the walls and others used to separate sections of the cave to make rooms. There were many mirrors, miniature chandeliers and expensive fabrics scattered around the place. It was an underground treasure trove of wonder and beauty. I marveled at the sight of the grand piano in the far corner of the arched rocky cave, upon which rested a wooden violin nestled in its case. An underground stream filled with clean water resided on the far side of the cave, a small, gondola-style boat lay half dragged onto the rocky surface.

"What is this place?" I breathed in a voice laced with awe and wonder.

"This," the Phantom said with a dark, sultry smile of satisfaction. "Is my home."

He guided me over to a small, leather armchair beside the water's edge and I sat down on it carefully, not taking my eyes off him. My hand slipped from his grasp and he suddenly vanished before my eyes with a swooshing sound. I gripped the armrest of the chair and looked around in startled amazement.

"Here, drink this," he said from in front of me. I jump almost out of my seat at his peculiar reappearance. The Phantom held out a small, crystal, glass goblet filled with a peculiar blood-red liquid. I raised the glass tentatively to my lips and took a sip – the flavor was quite extraordinary. A delicate blend of grape, apple and clove with a hint of nutmeg, the beverage was unmistakably wine.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" I asked, bringing my gaze to focus on him as he took his seat on the armchair opposite my own. "It is only fair seeing as you know mine."

The Phantom arched his only visible eye brow and pressed two fingers to his pursed lips. "I am not accustomed to playing fair, Isabella."

I trembled at the way the word practically rolled off his talented tongue. The velvet tenor of his slight French accent caressing the word, and sweet God above; I could not stop the way my body reacted to his words or his tone.

"My name is Edward," he said in a low rumbling sound that sent a shockwave of electricity down my spine.

"Edward." I repeated, testing it out on my tongue. It had a rich flavor of sweet almonds, with a hint of nobility.

"Say it again." His voice was a melody, rich in darkness. A tune I longed to put words to. He was kneeling down beside me then, fixing his eyes on my face and lulled his head to the side.

"Edward…." I breathed

His eyes closed as his name drifted from my lips, slow and easy. He raised his right hand up to my face and cupped my cheek in his palm. "Again."

I swallowed, my throat aching and hoarse as if this was its first attempt at constriction. His gloved fingers stroking my cheek until I felt my skin burn and my blood began to rise hotly in my veins as the flames of an inexplicable desire consumed me.

I reached out and curved my hand to touch the unmasked side of his face, his body shuddered as a low moan escape his parted lips. "Edward."

He was a desperate man, filled with pleading sorrow; I saw it deep in his eyes as his lids fluttered open and a wave of his intoxicating perfume flooded over me. He leaned forward with his eyes fixed on my mouth, a hand smoothing my mahogany locks of hair, our breathing intermingling with each other's submerging us in sweet intoxication.

He drew back and straightened up, still clasping my hand. I made to get up but he held me back and commanded me to stay seated. I obeyed without question as though my subconscious had already decided for me. He raised my hand up to his lips and kissed it tenderly. He seemed to vanish before my eyes with an odd whooshing.

I looked around to see that Edward was beside the piano and smoothing his hands over the top of the instrument.

"I heard you were a composer," I said, leaning forwards in my seat.

He inclined his head appreciatively and flashed me a laviscious grin, picking up his violin. "I am yes, but I have had little inspiration of late."

"Why?"

"Because I did not have you." He said simply, though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

My eyes met his and I felt a rush of blood spread across my cheeks, heating them again.

"You are my muse, Isabella….my musical angel." He picked up the violin and prepared himself before playing, smoothing the bow over each of the strings lightly as he started to play.

The soft melodic sound of emotion and length of sadness to the shortness of expectations resonated like an invisible wave from the instrument.

It started as a low pitch, whispering like the wind and warm like a blanket, getting higher and higher until the pitch was so high, it was borderline painful, but just before he reached the pain, it stopped and fell silent before whispering again. It moved gently into a slow rhythm, just a pulse of the string resonating throughout the entire room – building up, more frantic and demanding in the tempo of the pacing.

I swallowed and felt my mouth go dry. And slowly, gently, the music began to unveil its splendor, creeping into my mind and flooding my soul. I felt myself sway and my mind become blank, past the point of right and wrong and abandoning all defenses. I was losing myself to this peculiar man whose beauty resonated from every fragment of his being.

As the music continued to fill the cavernous tomb, I felt my eye lids grow heavy with drowsiness. I fell asleep with his music still in my ears and the sight of his face before my eyes; I was delighted to know this wasn't a dream, a fantasy, or a vision. It was real and wonderful.

I awoke with a start many hours later, feeling heavily disoriented from sleeping so soundly. I shifted myself up on my elbows and looked around to find myself in a four poster bed with white net curtains draped all around it. The waxy candles that filled the Phantom's labyrinth shone from every corner of the sandstone colored rocks. I sat up and pushed aside the white silk covers placed over me, my legs swung down off the bed and onto the floor. It was only when a cold sensation hit my toes that I realized he had removed my slippers. I looked around the floor and eventually found them at the far end of the cave next to an old wardrobe. I slid my feet into them before walking out on the main section of the cave. I ran a hand through my messy hair and caught sight of Edward leaning over his piano, his fingers drifting lazily over the keys. He was wearing a white open collar ruffled shirt with black pants. I tilted my head to the side as I crept silently towards him on my tip-toes. He kept playing his soft melody as I came up beside him and gently touched his cheek with my palm. His eyes snapped open and I felt his entire body quiver as I moved my hand towards his mask in a attempt to remove it. His hand shot up and seized my wrist roughly, dragging me down onto his lap with a thud. It all happened so fast that I felt a wave of dizzy nausea come over me. I blinked several times in amazement.

"How did you do that?" I asked, astounded.

His face was mere inches from mine then, coal black eyes locked onto mine with such a furious gaze I felt a minute whimper escape my lips. He spoke in a quiet, deadly whisper laced with ice that sent a shudder through my bones.

"Never do that again. Do you understand, Isabella?"

"Yes," I said automatically, my chest rising and falling heavily against his as he coiled his arms around me. "I'm sorry I...I just want to see your face."

"This is my face."

"No, it isn't," I argued in a soft voice, bringing my hand up to his cheek. "It's half a face. The rest is concealed behind a mask."

He gripped my wrist in his ice cold hand and restrained me from touching his face any further. I gasped at the low temperature of his skin and gazed at him, my eyes wide as he lowered his face down to the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply.

"You will not touch my mask again Isabella, understood?" his lips grazed my throat as he spoke and I felt my entire being melt for him. I couldn't speak, all I could do was nod dazedly as he continued to explore my neck with his lips.

"So delicate and fragile," Edward murmured as he kissed my jaw line and then up my cheek. My eyes were closed and I felt the cloudy haze of a blissful oblivion come over me.

"I have waited for over a century for you, my sweet delectable Isabella." He drew his face level with mine. "I think I can wait a little longer."

"For what?" I asked, but he cut across me.

"It's getting late. I should take you back to the theater." He said, sliding me off his lap and closing the lid of the piano with a bang. He then made to push me off him and onto my feet before rising from the stool and wanting over to the armchair to retrieve his black cloak.

"Come, I'll take you back," he took my hand in his and led me over to the boat bobbing innocently on the surface of the underground stream. I sat down on the cushions as he stood over top me as he began to row me back to the theater, and to reality.

~To be continued.

**A/N**

**Reviews are most welcome, especially since this is my first Edward/Bella story and I am super nervous.**

**Thoughts? ****Be honest was it good, bad or just plain terrible?**

**Let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**I am astonished by the number of reviews & subscriptions this story has received so far. Thank you all so much for supporting this story. It means so much to me.**

**This story now has 2 banners! made by rxmbanners and Christag_banners. Check them out on my profile!**

**This story is dedicated to the wonderful **_Bewitching Science, roon0, Withany & hidemyhead_**.**

**A huge thank you to savior & beta; **_A Jasper For Me_**, for proofreading this chapter so well and so quickly. I don't know what I would do without her.**

**The Phantom Vampire**

**Part 2**

**BPOV**

The sky outside my window was still dark as I crept slowly back inside my bedroom. Edward looked around, his eyes narrowed and lips pressed together in a thin line. He strode swiftly across the room to the window, his black cloak billowing out from behind him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked tentatively, walking over to my bed and clasping hold of the bed post.

He held up a hand silencing me instantly. I folded my arms and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing my tired eyes and trying very hard not to yawn.

"Someone's been in here," he said with a low growl as he stalked towards me.

"That's impossible," I said, meeting his ire filled gaze. "I locked the door."

"Somebody opened it from the outside." He knelt down on one knee beside me and took my hands in both of his own.

"Melissa does have a spare key to my room in case of emergencies. It was probably her." I murmured, breathing deeply.

"I do not feel happy leaving you here when I know your room is open to intruders." His breath washed over me in a sultry haze of warm ambrosia. His pale face cast in heavy black shadows over his mask. I could barely make out his eyes in the darkness.

"Edward I…." My voice was a soft whisper that made him shudder. He raised one of my hands up to his mouth and, still watching me, kissed my palm. I forgot what I was going to say at that very moment, the power of speech had abandoned me completely.

"Your heart," he exhaled deeply, sending another wave of his bay leaf and nutmeg perfume over me. "I can hear it beating, almost feel its excited little rhythm in my ears." He said as his lips moved against my hand and up to my wrist.

Even in my drowsy stupor I couldn't help but feel alarmed at the fact he could hear my beating heart. Was it that loud it reverberated from my chest and around the room? No, I would have been able to hear it. But I was just a simple human, and this, this magnificent creature was a Phantom with powers probably beyond my wildest dreams.

"Nobody can know about our meeting Isabella, not yet anyway."

I nodded with my eyes still fixed on his mouth. He rubbed his hands up my arm, pushing back the sleeve of my nightdress as he did so. I shuddered as goosebumps arose from the touch of his icy, silky lips; my mind was purged from all reason between right and wrong. My surrender was unconsciously done in the midst of the ardent, rapturous attention he was giving me.

I was floating, falling deep in his sweet intoxication, far beyond the point of return. I knew after this moment I would never be the same again. The reality of it frightened me somewhat, and I drew my arm back from his mouth in alarm. He looked up at me with an expression I could just make out to be sympathy on his face. "Do you trust me, Isabella?"

"I…I don't know!" I slid to the side of my bed and stood up, pushing down my sleeve and walking to the window. I looked up at the crest of the moon, and watched the navy clouds drift across the star filled ebony sky.

"One glance at you and every emotion known to man comes crashing down over me. When I am too close to you, I lose all rational thought and I don't know why!" I looked down at the ground and the heavy aroma of his perfume draw nearer.

His arms were around me then, circling my waist in a serpentine fashion. I felt myself sway back against his chest. My head lolled back against his collar as he stroked my throat and neck with his chilled fingers. His lips were at my ear soothingly moving along the outer lobe as he murmured softly in French. I struggled against him, but my body felt completely weightless and numb. My mind had abandoned thought to let the dream descend into the labyrinth of sweet seduction.

He took a hold of my hand and drew it up to his face, smoothing it over his satin cheek. His other hand was smoothing over my abdomen going lower and lower. I felt my blood begin to heat to a point of unbearable excitement. It burned my skin and sent shockwaves of unadulterated pleasure.

"Do not fear me, Isabella," he whispered as his lips grazed the hollow of my ear and moved down to the side of my neck.

"Just trust me and savor each sensation. There is no point in fighting it." My hand flitted up of its own accord to his bronze hair, my fingers gliding through every strand softly and making him moan.

"W-what have you done to me?" I breathed, my chest heavy as my breath came out in short, sharp gasps.

"Nothing my sweet temptress," his incisors grazed over my neck at my carotid artery.

"I am not yours…." I murmured in a faded voice. A deep, rumbling chuckle erupted from his chest, and I slumped back against my chest with a whimper.

"You must be," he argued gently. "There is no other way to explain this fire burning within me."

"Edward…."

"Can you feel me, Isabella?" he pushed himself against my back. I shuddered against the frozen heat that quivered from his hardened body.

"Yes," I breathed before I even knew what I was saying.

"I'm on fire for you."

"Stop please, Edward…I can't." I wriggled against his grip, but he turned me swiftly to face him as I hung limply in his arms.

"Hush. Isabella," Edward whispered. His deep voice murmuring my full name sent frozen shudders down my spine.

"I will not harm you. I could never harm you." His gaze was so ardent I felt ashamed for ever doubting him. His hands slid down to my lower back in an almost…sensual fashion.

I felt him stoop, and gasped as he scooped my body up in his arms. I hung limply with one of my arms around his neck and the other hanging over the ground. He carried me to the bed and lay me down on it gently. Edward stood in front of me staring down at me. Slowly, achingly so, he leaned down over me and brushed the stray tendrils from my cheek with a tender stroke.

"Dawn is coming and I must leave you, Isabella," he said in a pained voice, his brow creasing into a frown. I reached up and touched his cheek, making his breath hitch on contact.

"Will I see you again?"

Edward's lips curved into a heart-melting crooked smile and nodded once as he lowered his head, softly pressing his lips to mine. I froze in the midst of the feeling of my first kiss as he caressed my lips so tenderly, so gently, yet with a fiery passion. I closed my eyes and seemed to melt against him, but too soon, he pulled away leaving my lips swollen and burning.

My eyes flickered open to find myself alone and the bedroom empty. And just like that he vanished, leaving his delicious flavor on my mouth. I fell back against my pillows with an agonizing moan of fury and an aching longing blazing in my veins. I glared at the ceiling, my body limp to the sweetest, most torturing heat I'd ever been exposed to in my entire life.

"You're late again, Isabella." Melissa stated suspiciously, fixing a piercing gaze over my countenance as I stepped out of my dressing room.

"I'm sorry, Madame." I said, meeting her gaze with sincerity as I walked towards her on the center of the stage.

We were rehearsing a new production of a new opera due to debut tonight. I was once again taking the lead female role as I had done for the past three months of operatic production by the Theater. Aro and Caius had been very happy with my progress at the _Teatro _and the profits that were coming from my performances.

I, however, could not revel in such things because to do so would make me become complacent about my position here. My encounter with the Phantom had made sure of that I could not go up on stage and sing knowing he was there, hiding out of sight and listening to my every note.

I stood on the stage and waited for the conductor to start, gazing up at the private boxes in the stands.

"I know this is a difficult aria for you, Isabella," the conductor said from his position in the orchestra pit. "But I think we should keep practicing it."

"But the performance is tonight, Maestro. I don't see how I can get any better in such a short space of time." I insisted, casting a nervous glance at Melissa who was standing at the far side of the stage.

"We can go through it a few times and see where we are. You must try and get it right, Isabella." The conductor said, tapping his baton on the stand and nodding at orchestra to begin.

I closed my eyes and allowed the music to guide me once more, casting all my thoughts aside and allowing the melody to engulf my mind completely. I sang as best I could. The beginning of the song started up slowly in a soft, mid-pitched rhythm.

I watched the conductor throughout the song, allowing him to guide me and signal when I had made a slight mistake in the tempo or pitch. It started off well, until I reached the final section of the song with the highest pitch note. I'd been struggling with it for weeks. The conductor stopped me and the music in the middle of it. I stepped back and looked down at the ground thoroughly disappointed with myself at my mistake.

"Let's try that again shall we," the conductor said with a heavy sigh.

"I honestly don't see how it will help," I argued dispassionately. "My voice cannot reach such a range."

"From the top, Isabella," the conductor said loudly, blocking my words.

I sung the aria three more times and still failed to master it perfectly. By the end of the session, my throat felt hoarse and dry, not to mention I was developing a splitting headache.

"Perhaps," Melissa said warily as she walked out onto the stage with a small bottle in her hand. "We should postpone the performance?" she suggested, handing me the small bottle.

"Do you expect Aro to refund a full house, Madame?" the conductor looked at her as if she was mad. "No, if Isabella cannot sing, then we'll get her understudy to perform."

I coughed in the midst of taking a sip of the tonic Melissa had given me and spluttered a small portion on the floor.

"No I can do this," I gasped, "let me try again, Maestro." I pleaded, clearing my throat and catching my breath.

"We are pressed for time, Isabella," the conductor said warily.

I swallowed back the remainder of the tonic and handed the bottle back to Melissa. I was the Phantom's muse, his so-called musical angel and pupil. I could not fail him. I would never forgive myself if I did. My success at the theater was rising with every performance and productions were in high demand once again. My voice had improved greatly. Thanks to Edward's teaching each and every night when I descended into his lair, and forgot the world around us for hours and hours upon end. He would sit at his piano and play a particular piece from his own composition or a song from the current opera production I was performing in.

The shear passion and joy he possessed for music was overwhelming. His musical compositions had a method of encapsulating the listener in a hypnotic stupor, taking the mind on a journey through a wonderfully strange new world. All thoughts of the life I knew before would vanish in to nothingness as his music swept over me, enrapturing me in sweet agony.

I would perform and practice, then leave again in the early hours of the morning. Our communication was though music alone and discussion about my performance. Failing this performance was not an option.

"One more chance," I said, giving the conductor the best pleading expression I could give him. Thankfully he bought it and, agreed to give me one last chance before the hour was over.

Melissa gave me a meaningful look that clearly stated, 'do not mess this up', and exited the stage.

I organized myself as the conductor started up the music yet again, and I resumed from the beginning of the aria. My eyes fixed up on the rows of balcony seats ahead of me.

"_You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered. You were once my friend and father, and then my world was shattered. Wishing you were some how here again."_

I was half through the aria when a familiar aroma hit my nostrils, sending a fire in my blood, which spread ecstatically along my veins. The Phantom was sitting resting his elbow on the edge of the box. His other hand was raised and motioning like a conductor's baton.

All I could see was him. The entire theater and the conductor seemed to disappear into oblivion. They didn't matter. Nothing mattered as long as he could hear and see me sing to the point of perfection. I walked forward to the edge of the stage, still following the Phantom's conduction as he guided me though the sound. I reached the hardest section of the song with the highest note that went beyond my range. I started the note slowly, all the while watching his movement as he guided me higher and higher, my pitch rose. With his scent still surrounding me, I sang. He was mouthing the words with me. His eyes closed and head tilted to the side as I went up higher to the crucial point. My body being to feel numb as I continued; the blood beginning to rise in my veins. I barely even realized I was singing anymore.

And then I heard the music die as the aria came to an end. I swayed on the spot and blinked dazedly in surprise, breathing deeply.

"Wonderful, Isabella!" the conductor exclaimed in relief as Melissa stepped forward and clapped a hand on my shoulder. "I knew you could do it," she whispered in a satisfied tone.

I nodded; the power of speech had escaped me at this point. I was still in shock over what I had achieved and it was all thanks to Edward, the Phantom in the Theater.

"Madame, Madame," a petite chorus girl dressed in a knee-length, lacy, sky-blue dress, bounded over excitedly.

"What is it, Celine?" Melissa asked curiously as she turned to face her.

"There was a man up in one of the private boxes,"

I felt the breath catch in my chest painfully and shot a look at the chorus girl. I looked up to find the box where he had been sitting was now empty. I heaved a sigh of relief and hastily made my way across the stage, but Melissa grabbed my arm.

"Wait a minute, Isabella," Melissa said sharply, stopping me in my tracks. "What man, Celine?" she asked, glancing up at the balcony seats.

The chorus girl took a step forward and raised her left arm, pointing up to the center stand. "He was up there, sitting in the center seat, watching Signorina Swan sing."

"Did you see what he looked like?"

"I couldn't make out his face from a distance, but it looked like he was hearing a mask…"

"There was nobody up there," I interrupted here. "I would have seen him I was singing."

Celine scowled and narrowed her eyes, taking a step towards me, but Melissa held her back. "Was this man doing anything in particular?" she asked hastily, distracting the chorus girl.

"Yes, he was moving his arm like he was conducing Signorina Swan,"

Melissa's face seem to pale; she placed a hand to her chest, breathing deeply and closing her eyes. There was a long, long silence and then finally Celine spoke.

"Was it him, was it the Phant…."

"I'm not sure who it was, but we'll have to alert Aro and Caius about what you saw," Melissa said, looking over at me suspiciously over at me suspiciously.

"I don't see the point, Melissa. I was standing there in plain view of the balcony."

"You were too busy singing to have noticed." Melissa assured me with a falsely comforting smile. "Go and take a break; you'll need a final dress fitting before tonight's show."

"But there wasn't anyone there," I insisted again, looking at her desperately.

"Enough Isabella, please," Melissa swallowed, "this doesn't not concern you. Now go and get changed. We cannot afford any distractions before tonight."

I complied without saying anything else. I couldn't risk anyone finding out about my knowledge of the Phantom. If what Melissa had said about him was true, then my association with him would not go down well at all. The principal soprano spending time in the late hours with a supposed creature that had terrorized the Theater for centuries would no doubt generate some bad press. I kept my distance from the gossiping chorus girls and fellow cast members throughout the preparations for the performance.

I did see Aro and Caius talking secretly with Melissa in the far corner of one of the dressing rooms before I was due to go on for the first act. I unfortunately didn't have a chance to listen in because I was rushed on stage a few moments later.

The production went off without a problem; I saw no sign of Edward throughout the entire show. I bowed after the three hours and was rushed off stage to retire to my dressing room, ignoring the many admirers who had come to congratulate me and present me with gifts. The only thing I wanted to do, however, was bathe and slip into my night clothes before going to find Edward.

"Isabella?" Melissa called from outside my dressing room door an hour later.

In the middle of cleaning off my make-up, I looked up from my seat at my vanity. "What is it?"

"There's a gentleman here who wishes to see you."

I put down the damp cloth with a groan and looked at myself in the mirror for a moment. I honestly wasn't in the mood to face anyone at present; my mind was far too preoccupied with thoughts of Edward.

"Please tell the gentleman to accept my apologies and that perhaps he could come another time?" I called as I picked up my brush and started running it through my hair.

There was a short silence and the door suddenly opened a crack and a familiar voice called my name softly.

"Too busy to see an old friend, Bella?"

I looked up sharply with my hairbrush raised and felt my heart skip a beat. My eyes fixed on the tall, neatly groomed figure of a man in his early twenties with a full head of thick blond hair, sparkling blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. He was dressed in a crisp, white, wing-tip shirt with a crimson vest, black, silk puff tie with a matching tailcoat and pants.

"Carlisle!"

He grinned at me with his arms out stretched as I launched myself off the chair and hurried to him, throwing my arms around his neck. "It's so good to see you again."

He chuckled and patted me on the back before lifting me off my feet and spinning me around.

"I've missed you, Bella," he murmured as I was lowered to the floor and we broke apart.

"How long has it been?"

"Almost ten years," he said sadly, gazing at me in admiration, watching me walk back to my dressing table.

"You've changed a lot," I said with a grin, gesturing him to sit down.

"Not as much as you Bella, the young Italian star."

"I am not a star Carlisle, far from it. I'm just a small town opera singer," I shrugged and turned to the mirror, smoothing the bristles of my brush on my hair.

"You perform in front of thousands, a large majority of whom are Counts and Dukes. Not exactly typical of a small town singer."

I fought back a smile and continued to brush my hair in silence. "You are now a Count and patron of this institution; you can hardly say I'm the only one to have excelled in life."

Carlisle waved a hand aside and looked disgruntled. "My title was inherited, Bella. Everything I am today is because of my family. You on the other hand have worked hard to gain your position. You should be proud of yourself."

"I am not so special, Carlisle." I said, placing my brush back down on the table and turning to face him.

"As delicious as your modesty is, I think it's time for a little celebration." He came up and knelt down beside me, placing a hand on my forearm.

"Have dinner with me this evening."

I shot him a startled look and slipped my arm away from him. "I can't."

"Sure you can," he insisted with a grin, "it's not that late."

"I have rehearsals early tomorrow morning."

"I promise to have you back here before midnight. Come, Bella it is time someone spoiled you for once." He rearranged his face into an adorable, pleading expression and pouted his bottom lip out.

I shook my head in a frail attempt to fight back, laughing at his childish methods of persuasion. Despite the temptation to accept his offer and postpone my visit to the Phantom's lair, I knew that I could not. It was of the utmost importance that I spoke to Edward.

"Bella?" he took a hold of my hands and held them in his for a moment, gazing into my face with a warm, gentle smile that washed away my doubts lingering in my mind. His warmth and comforting mannerism was a welcome change. It reminded me of the pleasantry and laughter we had shared as children come flooding back.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?"

"I can be very persuasive," he raised my left hand to his lips and kissed it softly, before letting it fall. I was lost in the scent, the warmth of the fire and the haze that was surrounding me.

" Oh, alright then," I said with a grudging smile. "But only if you promise to have me back here before 11:30PM."

Carlisle flashed me a grin and nodded, straightening up, and brushing the dust off his jacket. "Your carriage awaits, Signora Swan," he held out his hand. Standing up, I took it and walked with him to the door. He left my hand fall from his and moved swiftly to get my black cloak off the chair. He placed it gently over my shoulders, lifting my hair and allowing it to fall over the hood. I opened my bedroom door, and we emerged out into the deserted corridor. I sighed in relief that Melissa or none of the chorus girls were not hovering around. The mere notion of any close association with the young patron of the Theater would generate gossip, and as Melissa had warned, it could tarnish my reputation and image.

Carlisle managed to sneak us both out the back and into his horse drawn carriage.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked, playfully leaning into Carlisle's shoulder.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise," he said with a smirk as the carriage set off at a quick speed. I scowled in mock frustration, but complied to refrain from asking any questions about the surprise he had in store for me.

A full half hour later, the carriage drew up in front of a greywether stone, Georgian building with wide portico Palladian columns, supporting a triangular roof with a delicate frieze. Elegant sash windows on either side giving it a simplistic understated elegance. Carlisle helped me out of the carriage, and we walked up to the double front doors of his mansion. They opened as we approached and were greeted by the Butler. We entered the entrance hall: a wide circular hall with an oak wood floor and crème colored walls upon which hung many candle-lit lanterns giving the room a soft, warming glow. I looked around and felt a luxurious sense of peace and happiness in the atmosphere of the entire house. I smiled as the Butler took my cloak and announced that supper had been served in the dining room.

I took Carlisle's arm, and we walked down the corridor to another set of double doors on the far side opening out into a spacious dining room. An oval-shaped table stood in the center covered with dishes and tureens of food, decanters of red wine.

A large, colorful, silk rug covered the middle of the wooden floor beneath the table. In the far corner stood a grand, white-marble fireplace with a blazing fire crackling merrily in the hearth.

"You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble," I said, taking my seat at the table straight across from Carlisle.

"It's no trouble; I rarely dine at home these days."

I unfolded my napkin with raised eyebrows as I placed it on my lap. "Do you frequently dine out?"

Carlisle smiled sadly and shook his head regretfully as a maid bustled forward and began helping the butler serve us drinks and food.

"Yes, with friends or business colleagues," he said with a wistful smile.

"And yet you choose to dine at home when you take me to dinner?"

"You're different, Bella. We do have a history together after all." Carlisle said delicately.

I smiled appreciatively as we were served the first course, a Consommé with a side of bread rolls. We ate in silence for several minutes; my appetite suddenly exposing itself and reminding me just how hungry I was. It was only after the second course was served did Carlisle spark up a topic of conversation; inquiring about my mother and what events had happened in my life up to the point when I had joined the theater. We talked at length about the years after our separation. I was surprised to learn Carlisle had gone through special military training and how he had been heavily involved in his father's secret organization. I was so intrigued I barely noticed what I was eating. The dish of roasted with boiled potatoes and a mixture of seasonal vegetables long forgotten as I became engrossed in Carlisle's discussion of his earlier years of adult life. The traveling he had done around Europe, the battles he had fought and the sights he had seen. It was only after his father had died did Carlisle return to Tuscany and continue to run his father's estate. He had obtained the patronage of the _Teatro di Musica_ as a last request his father had made to him in his will. Apparently, it was so that Carlisle could continue the work his secret organization had done for the past 5 decades.

"That is quite a mysterious request," I said, lowering the empty wine glass from my lips and setting it down on the table. "To become a patron of a theater based solely on some mythological society."

Carlisle shook his head and placed his knife and fork down on his now empty plate. "You misunderstand, Isabella, my father's organization was very real and powerful. I was skeptical of my patronage to the Theater, but after doing a little research on the place, I have found that it does possess some significant potential."

I raised my eyebrows in curious surprise and locked my eyes on Carlisle's, searching for a hint of just how important the Theater's significant potential was. Unfortunately, however, Carlisle kept his gaze and expression completely neutral, his lips curving in to a grin as he observed my scrutiny of him.

"You need not be so suspicious, Bella. I promise this has nothing to do with you." He finally said ten minutes later, after the dessert of a gateau de semoule and a pot of coffee was served.

"Anything that happens at the Theater concerns me, Carlisle." I said seriously. "It is the only thing I have to secure what I have left of my family's future. If I were to lose my role as principle Soprano I do not know what I would do."

Carlisle's brow furrowed and he reached his hand out across the table, gesturing for me to take it. I did so with mild curiously allowing his fingers to close around the palm of my hand. "I would never do anything to jeopardize your future at the Theater."

I drew back my hand and cast a nervous glance down at my plate, a tremor of doubt flooding through my head. "Then why the secrecy, Carlisle? Surely you could put my mind at ease and tell me what exactly your father's organization wanted from the Theater."

Carlisle hesitated and raised the back of his hand to his mouth, his blue eyes narrowed as though he was deep in thought. In the silence that followed, I hurriedly finished my dessert and was just pouring out some more coffee when Carlisle finally broke his thoughtful pause.

"I feared, that if I told you Bella, you might take it the wrong way and leave the Theater." He said carefully. "Aro and Caius forbad me from discussing this matter with anyone but themselves. I dare not risk it."

"But it's me Carlisle, your childhood friend and most trusted companion," I said in a dignified voice with a hint of amusement. "We used to tell each other everything." I added with a mock expression of disappointment.

"Oh Bella, you are impossible to resist!" he chuckled and leaned back in his chair with the coffee cup in his hand.

I looked at him expectantly and waited for him to provide a satisfactory explanation. The clock chimed a quarter to midnight, but neither of us remotely acknowledged it. There was a peculiar tension in the air between us laced with an inner sense of foreboding.

"You must keep this to yourself, Bella," Carlisle said seriously. I nodded once before he continued. "For a century it is thought that the Theater has been haunted by a Phantom of some sort. It has almost destroyed the entire institution on many occasions; Aro and Caius live in fear that the creature may still be at large somewhere."

My dessert spoon slipped out from between my fingers with a clatter that echoed off the plate. My heart began to beat even quicker than usual; my breathing altered to short, sharp gasps.

"My father's organization was somewhat involved in dealing with this supernatural creature; that is probably why he asked me to get involved with the Theater. It is obvious that this Phantom belongs to the same category of the many supernatural demons he had hunted in the past."

_Skin as cold as ice and eyes blacker than coal. Every motion he made gave off an air of something unworldly, but not evil, never evil_.

"So you want to destroy this Phantom, if it indeed does exist?" I inquired casually, and hoped against hope that my face wasn't betraying my inner turmoil.

"It exists. The evidence is all there; the mysterious and bloody accidents of the same nature having occurred over the decades and the incidents and destruction within the theater itself bear all the signs of a supernatural influence."

I reached across the table and helped myself to the wine bottle, pouring some into my glass before taking a long sip.

"You are frightened," Carlisle said with a pained looked across his face as he rose from his seat and swiftly walked around the table towards me. He knelt down beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I promise to keep you safe whatever happens."

"I'm not afraid, Carlisle. In fact, I don't believe there is a Phantom." I said defiantly. "Just a rumor spread around the theater to generate interest."

"The evidence I have found suggests otherwise. I have asked a number of witnesses who have seen the creature over the decades; the description is always the same."

"What type of creature can live for a century?" I asked, looking down at Carlisle with a quizzical expression.

"An immortal," he said simply, straightening up and holding out a hand. I rose out of my chair and took his hand. He led me across the dining room and to the window. I gazed up at the half moon that glowed innocently amongst the black field of many stars.

"It's a beautiful night," I murmured softly, pressing my finger tips to the glass.

"Yes," Carlisle whispered close beside me, "it is, very beautiful."

I turned my head and found myself standing inches away from him. His warm breath washed over me, and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"I would like to show you something Bella, may I?" He asked tentatively, his blue eyes sparkling with a fiery excitement.

"Of course," I said as he took me by the hand and led me out of the room into the hallway. We walked over to the far door a few yards down the corridor. He opened the door and accompanied me into a large, rectangular room with walls composed of nothing but shelves and shelves of books.

"My father kept several journals of such creatures he believed to be immortal. They should be here in the library." He said, closing the door and rushing over to one of the shelves opposite a large red leather couch.

I looked around with my mouth slightly open in amazement. I had never seen such a wonderful collection of books, all just begging to be picked up and read. Before I had started working at the theater, I had been an avid reader of both novels and poetry. Books were my one weakness and fascination.

I walked over to one of the rows of shelves and examined each of the books, reading the titles on their spines' occasionally lifting one out from a shelf to examine its pages more closely.

"I found it!" Carlisle announced, carrying a large leather bound book in his hand as he came over to stand beside me.

"It's quite a list with a large number of varieties in the supernatural creature department," he licked the tip of his finger and started flicking through the pages.

"Many immortal beings with close ties to the underworld are associated with the devil. Acheron, the GreethTod of the underworld river of pain; and Thanatus the demon of death. They all have the same resemblance: youthful in appearance, extremely powerful and relish stalking their victims before the kill." He looked up from the book and stared at me closely as though expecting me to have some sort of reaction.

"I doubt it's a demon; I mean has anyone been killed at the theater?" I asked.

"No, but there have been disappearances and serious injuries," he assured me very seriously.

I smiled nervously and nodded before he turned back to read through the book.

"Here's another one and my father has listed it here as the most prominent," he swallowed. I noticed his eyes widen in shock. "This description is so detailed that it could almost be true. Pale white skin with the same hardness of marble on the surface but softer within. Eye color ranges from red to black depending on their emotions. Immortal with unique abilities such as hypnosis, advanced speed, heightened senses such as taste, touch, sight and hearing."

My heart skipped a beat, and the book I was holding fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Bella?"

"What type of creature possesses such abilities?"

Carlisle blinked and looked down at the book with a frown, hurriedly scowering through the text. "Vampires."

I closed my eyes, feeling a wave of dizziness and nausea come over me. I placed a hand in front of my mouth, swaying on the spot, but Carlisle hurriedly placed the book aside and held me up in his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, I feel a little faint," I smiled weakly. "Would you be terribly angry if I went back to the Theater now?"

Carlisle nodded and helped me over to the red, leather couch, sitting me down on it before rushing off to order a carriage.

My mind had suddenly become overwhelmed with horrific thoughts of fear, regret and betrayal. This Phantom was no angel from the heavens above, he was a blood-drinking demon. Soulless and evil. My feelings for him had been nothing but some hypnotic stupor.

I felt tears build up in my eyes, and I clenched my fists furiously together. He deceived me with his music, his mannerism and his words. How could I have been so stupid?

The journey back to the Theater was a quiet one. Carlisle accompanied me and allowed me to rest my head on his shoulder with an arm tenderly around me. I pretended to be asleep for almost the entire trip so as to avoid discussing the matter of the Phantom at the Theater any further.

I was surprised to see Melissa standing in the open doorway at the back of the Theater, where only the staff entered. She bustled down with a fearful and harassed look on her face. "You are very late, Isabella," she said sternly as I descended from the carriage still holding Carlisle's hand.

"It's my fault Madame; we got a little carried away with ghost stories after supper." Carlisle smiled reassuringly as he allowed me to walk up to Melissa, who did not return the smile.

"Signors Aro and Caius wish to speak to you on an urgent matter at once, Count Cullen."

Carlisle looked taken aback. "Now? But its so late."

"It is a matter of the most importance. Aro and Caius are in the main office on the first floor. I suggest you go immediately." She gave him a pointed look. He nodded, running a tired hand through his hair.

"Of course," he composed himself, "I had a wonderful time, Bella. I would love to do this again sometime,"

"Yes, I would like that," I said, holding out my hand for him to take, and he did without reservation and kissed it fondly. "I forced a smile before bidding him goodnight and following Melissa back into the Theater.

As soon as the door had been shut, she hurriedly took a hold of my wrist and walked briskly up the staircase that lead to my room. The entire Theater was quiet; the temperature was at a lower level than was normal for the place. The many candles had been extinguished and had left most of the Theater in complete darkness. I felt the hairs stand up on the back of my neck and an icy chill run down my spine; I knew then that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong, Melissa?" I asked, practically running up the stairs to keep up with her.

"The Phantom, he's back."

"Back? What do you mean back?" I cried out in alarm.

"Hush! Lower your voice for Heaven's sake," Melissa said breathlessly. "He attacked small number of the choir girls. They're seriously injured, but the doctor says they'll live. The Phantom also destroyed several of the set props for the performance and attempted to burn the score for this season's operetta. He's so angry, Isabella, I never seen him…"

"You saw him…?"

"No, I didn't but," she sighed, "the destruction could only have been done by someone with a temper. He's wreaked a little problem here and there, but never anything that could lead us to postpone any further performances 'til the next week."

"Oh God," I said, wincing slightly as the beat of my heart increased to an almost painful limit." My chest felt constricted my clothes too tight and confining. My breath was coming out in short, sharp gasps. I could feel myself fade as a dark haze came over my eyelids.

"Here we are," Melissa said loudly as she relinquished her grip from my hand and unlocked my bedroom door.

"Go in, and lock the door, and stay in your room until the morning."

"But what about the Phantom?"

"Caius and Aro have sent out a search party to find him," she said confidently as she ushered me into the bedroom.

"But Melissa I…." I started to say, but she cut me off.

"I need to go and deal with some things. Sleep, Isabella and try not to worry." She bustled out of the room and shut the door behind her, leaving me alone in the room.

It took me a quarter of an hour to undress and get settled into my nightdress and dressing gown. I was thankful that nothing in my room had been touched, and the mirror not moved since the Phantom had appeared many nights ago. I combed through my hair with the light of only one candle and settled myself ready for bed.

A cold breeze flittered across my shoulders. I shivered, wrapping the dressing gown closely around myself. I turned to look over at the window and found it agar; something I couldn't have possibly done. I put down my brush and walked over to it, slamming it shut with a clatter. I closed my eyes and stifled a yawn, breathing in deeply and catching the familiar aroma of nutmeg and bay leaf. I froze my eyes fixed on the glass in the window and the barely visible reflection of the figure standing right behind me.

I whipped around and found the demonic phantom standing behind me. He looked different this time; gone was the cloak and sleek debonair image I had once known him to have. He was dressed in a creased, white, ruffled shirt that was half open and exposing his board naked chest. His black pants were excessively tight and bore many rips and stains around the knee area. His face was once again half conceal behind a white mask, but even in the darkness I could make out his eyes, no longer black but a deep crimson. I felt his ruby gaze burn into me.

Everything I felt towards him evaporated into nothingness. The sight of him ignited an ache within me, and my lungs were working in an almost painful fashion.

He noticed; he had to have noticed. A vampire with advanced senses would no doubt be able to notice any changes in my respiratory pattern.

"Isabella." His voice was deep and husky, reflecting his darkening mood.

I dragged my fingers through my hair and closed my eyes tightly. I knew he could hear my accelerated breaths and frantic heart beat. His low groan in response to my fearful expression only intensified my struggle for air.

"You shouldn't be here," I whispered in a gasp, clenching both of my hands into fists.

"And why is that, Isabella?" he stepped closer toward me, closing the gap that hung between us.

"They're looking for you. Aro, Caius and the other members of the theater staff."

His deep, malicious chuckle was rich in amusement, and I felt it tremble through every part of me. "Those fools," he shook his head, "nobody in this place has been able to find me in over a hundred years. I doubt that will change now."

I swallowed and took several steps back up until the back of my head hit the wall. He was in front of me in less than a second, standing inches away from my face.

"So it's true," I murmured weakly, gazing into his eyes. "You're an immortal."

"Very good. Did that insolent boy tell you during your private dinner party?"

"Edward…."

"Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, attempting to claim what belongs to me," he hissed. His perfume-laced breath fluttered my hair, and I shook my head in a lame attempt to rid my senses of his aroma. He thought me to be his like I was some sort of prize possession he had won? I placed my hands on my hips and glared up at him with a scowl.

"I do not belong to you." I said sternly. His lips parted in a low groan as his hand slid behind my hair until his fingers were wrapped around the back of my neck. He pulled me tighter against his body and tugged gently at my hair. "You're meant for me and me alone," he whispered, and the once crimson of his eyes melted into jet black.

I lifted my hands and fisted them around the fabric of his open-collar shirt, creasing the material between my fingers. He never removed his hand from my neck, but the other came to rest gently at my hip.

"You're meant for me," he whispered feverously. I felt his fingers dig more insistently into my skin of my scalp. It was like he was holding on to me for dear life.

My breathing was becoming more frantic with each passing second, and I couldn't stop myself from inhaling as much of his scent as possible. The feeling of being pressed against his body had ignited an indescribable sensation within me.

"Edward…."

"You must not see him again, Isabella. I will not allow it." He interrupted me, his other arm coiling around my waist and pulling me closer to his chest.

"You have no right to give me orders," I said defiantly, wriggling pathetically against his grip.

"I have relinquished to your powers, Isabella. I cannot hide from your grasp."

"I have done nothing to you," I protested angrily.

"You made me feel alive for the first time in over a century."

"Stop it,"

"I need you, Isabella."

I closed my eyes and pressed my lids tightly together and pushed my forehead against his forcefully as my breathing became heavy and jagged. It was impossible to focus on anything but on his hold over me: his scent, his touch, his beautiful face that would forever haunt my mind until it drove me to near madness.

"Edward…." I whimpered, carefully letting my tongue slide along my bottom lip.

He lifted his forehead away from my own and gazed at me with heart melting, unadulterated need.

And then his mouth captured mine with a forceful gentleness, sweeping over my lips and sucking softly. I was lost to the slow, burning sensation. Our mouths lost to an erotic dance of frustrated passion. My hands slid up and my arms swept around his neck, threading in the locks of his bronze hair.

I heard moaning and loud, feverish whimpering; it took me several minutes to realize the noises were coming from me.

A sudden, frantic knocking at my door shattered the moment surrounding us. This was then followed by a familiar voice. "Bella?" Carlisle called in an urgent and panicked voice as he banged on the door again. "Bella, let me in!"

Edward's lips left mine, and he shot a glance at the door. "Come with me," his words were rough and strained, his eyes hooded and glossy black with a hint of red.

"You need to go before he comes in and finds you," I whispered loudly over the thunderous knocking at my door.

With a growl Edward scooped me up off the ground and shot in front of the mirror. He swung it open with one hand and stepped into the passageway before closing the mirror behind us.

"Edward, I can't go with you,"

"I'm not giving you an option, Isabella." He said, fixing a piercing gaze on me. And given the position I was in, I had no choice but to give in.

"Hold on to me very tightly and close your eyes. I'm not going to go slow." Edward growled as he held on to me tightly. I tucked my head against the open material of his shirt and squeezed my eyes shut as he began to move at breakneck speed down towards his secret lair once more.

~To Be Continued.

**A/N**

Thoughts?

What will Carlisle do once he had discovered Bella is missing?

Is Bella foolish for getting involved with such a dangerous character?

Reviews are most welcome.

Before I go I'm going to recommend a few stories that you just _**have**_ to try.

_Three amazing Edward/Bella stories_

_Playtime by roon0_

_The Count Of Tuscany by Withany._

_The Muse in the Attic by Hidemyhead_

_& for all you Carlisle/Bella fans._

_Feral Blood, Washington & Breathing Hope by Bewitching Science. She is an incredible writer, an absolute genius! _

_Thank you for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for subscribing, reading and reviewing this story. I am so grateful to you all for the wonderful support. This story is going to be extended to three more parts, because three chapters really are not enough to cover everything._

_Thank you to __**A Jasper For Me**__ for being my amazing beta. She's a genius and I don't know what I would do without her. __**Bewitching Science**__ & __**Roon0 **__for all their help, guidance and support. I couldn't have written this chapter without you._

_This chapter is dedicated to __**MelissaMargaret **__on her Birthday today. Happy Birthday bb!_

**Disclaimer: I am not S. Meyer, nor do I have any connection to Andrew Lloyd Webber. **

**Chapter music: **

_**Where Is The Edge ~ Within Temptation**_

_**All I Ask Of You ~ Andrew Lloyd Webber**_

**Warning: This chapter contains graphic and explicit adult scenes. If you are under the age of 18 please do not read any further.**

**The Phantom Vampire**

**Part 3**

**BPOV**

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in the Phantom's dark lair once more. There were a small number of candles illuminating the cavernous chamber now, casting the entire area into cold shadows. I was still in awe of how he had traveled here so quickly, for it seemed only seconds ago I was in my room.

Edward walked over at a more human speed to the four poster bed and gently lowered me down onto the soft, silky white covers.

He lowered himself on the bed beside me and gazed over my body as his eyes began to smolder. He rolled forward and hovered over me with a devastingly beautiful smile on his lips.

I raised my hand up and stroked the left side of his cheek. His eyes snapped shut as he clasped around my wrist and moved my hand to his lips.

It was difficult to comprehend this man; this creature had been around for the better part of a hundred years. He possessed all the features of a young man both mentally and physically. Oh, the sights he must have seen and thing he must have experienced; there was so much I did not know about this man, and yet I couldn't help but care and trust him. Our bond or whatever this was, felt wholesome and real, like destiny itself had weaved our lives together in this one moment in time.

It was ridiculous and impossible and wonderful all at once. This incomprehensible feeling of relief whenever I came into contact with him, as though my soul had been incomplete until he entered into my life. His music captured my heart, mind and soul for the past two months I had been with him. The aching need and longing, the internal loneliness and struggle within him was an exact replication of my own. I had never known it existed until I had encountered him that night after my first performance.

The music, the glamour and the mystery of his world lay hidden in the ebony orbs of his eyes. I wanted nothing more at that moment than to steal his secrets and know them all.

Softly, nimbly he ran his hand along the side of my nightgown, tracing my delicate curves beneath the soft cotton material. His eyes closed as though he was savoring this moment, like it was the last time we had together.

His sweet, heavenly breath washed over me and sent a heated ripple along every fiber of my being. My spine melted like wax over a flame as I arched myself to his touch. A low moan of agonizing pleasure escaped my parted lips. A thousand and one sensations were flooding through me like wild fire, yet it still wasn't enough. I lowered my hands to his neck and trailed my palms down to his torso, smoothing my finger tips along his cool chest lightly dusted with reddish brown hair. And then the movements changed, becoming more frantic, more demanding and fierce.

I struggled with myself in a desperate attempt to cling onto the reality of the situation. But I lost myself further,

and gave in to what I craved the most.

"Just stop resisting me," Edward's velvet tenor sounded in my ear, his sweet but icy breath disturbing the hairs on the side of my neck. I complied with the command, unable to fight in the midst of my lusting heart. As his lips captured mine, I entwined my arms around his neck and let my hands explore the soft, linen-covered steel of his back. I swept them down and around to his chest, caressing the wide bands of muscle, his stone skin flickering under my touch. He broke from my mouth to fix glittering ruby eyes on mine. Our breathing ragged, short and jerky intermingling with the others; his intoxicating influence befuddling my willing senses.

"Please…let me see you" I pleaded desperately, raising my hand up to touch his mask.

"Isabella," he groaned in a throaty voice, heavy with lust.

He seemed to be lost in the oblivion we had created amongst ourselves. I clasped my fingers around the edge of his mask; and in one swift motion, pulled it away from his face.

My eyes widened in shock at the sight of exposed his face. And then the spell was broke. The next moment, I felt a painful impact on my right side as he pushed me roughly aside. He sprang back off the bed and across the room, hitting the wall at the far end with a roar of fury.

"Damn you!" he groaned, with his hand covering over the top half of his face. His fist hit the cave wall behind me and sent large chunks of rock to crumble onto the floor.

"You foolish prying Pandora! How could you disobey me?" He zoomed across to a sheet covered mirror and tore it violently into shreds. He uncovered his face and stared at the reflection looking back at him with such loathing.

"Is this what you want to see, Isabella? The face of a deformed demon condemned to an eternity of hell. A soulless parasite cursed forever." His voiced cracked, and he fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands.

I blinked the tears from my eyes and felt them trickle down my cheeks. My breath caught painfully in my throat as I slid toward the edge of the bed and lowered my feet to the floor.

I walked across to his crouching figure and lowered myself to his level. I held out my hand tentatively and touched his shoulder with shaking fingers.

"Edward…."

He shrugged my grasp off and turned away shaking his head.

"Edward, look at me, please…." I whispered in a hollow voice as I failed miserably in fighting back tears.

"Just leave, Isabella. Go back to your Count and forget my existence. Forget all of this," he demanded in a harsh emotionless tone that did not match his own.

I drew closer to him and held his shoulders in an attempt to turn make him face me. "No," I said, not caring what he did to me in response. "I won't leave you."

"You must!"

"Why? Because I know what you are and have seen your face?"

He let out a low growl. The next thing I knew, I was on his lap with his fingers clasping my upper arms so tight I knew they would leave marks.

"Because I am a monster; I should never have come to you. I should never have inflicted this on you."

I gazed into his face and at the sight that had once been concealed by the white mask. The top half on the right side of his face was lined with hundreds of tiny cracks from his forehead and down to the top of his lip. It was like his face was broken, yet his face was still whole despite the damage.

"I'm not leaving you," I declared defiantly.

"Goddammit Isabella, I'm not giving you a choice."

I raised my hand, struggling to overcome his hold over me, and slowly reached out to touch his face. I marveled at how smooth it felt despite the cracks that should have made it feel coarse and jagged.

"I'm not afraid of you, Edward. And this face," I cupped his cheek in my hand, "holds no horrors."

"Have you lost your reason? How can you-" he shuddered against my touch.

I pressed a finger to his lips and cut him off mid-sentence "I lost my reason from the moment I met you. From the moment you broke into my room and stole me away into your lair."

He stared at me with wide, shining eyes filled with amazement and a faint glimmer of hope.

"Isabella…?" he whispered yearningly. His beautiful ruby-black eyes were burning with an inextinguishable flame.

"I'm here. And I am not going anywhere. Throw me out if you must, but I am not abandoning you." I said in a resolute tone that surprised even me. I hadn't realized until now just how much of an attachment I had with the Phantom.

"You don't know the things I have done here. The destruction, chaos, and the countless number of innocent people being injured because of my bloodlust." Edward shook his head and released his grip from my arms.

"I have heard of your past on many occasions," I said cautiously.

He smirked and turned his face away from me, sending another tidal wave of his perfume to cascade over my senses. "That am a I bloodthirsty demon, slaughtering the innocent in this theater."

"No," I leaned in closer, overcome by the aroma surrounding me, and slowly pressed my lips to his cheek. "I don't believe you capable of such things."

"You don't know half the things I have done, Isabella." He growled, pushing me off his lap and onto my feet.

I walked over to the bed and retrieved the mask that lay on the far corner. "I know you are no killer, Edward." I slid toward the headboard to find Edward standing inches away from me, his face set in a stern expression.

"That is because you do not know me. Come Isabella, you must admit that despite the months we have spent together, you do not know me as well as you should."

I swallowed thickly and backed away, holding up the mask. His eyes were jet black and bearing down into my very soul. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as the breath caught painfully in my respiratory tract.

"Forgive me, but I felt it best not to pry in your affairs. Whenever I tried, you always pushed me away." I handed him the mask in the hopes of distracting him.

"Because you would have run from me, and I could not bear the thought of losing you." He exclaimed furiously, almost shouting at me now.

"So you decided to keep me in the dark instead? How do you expect us to have any sort of relationship when you don't even trust me?"

"I do trust you…."

"No you don't!" I blinked angry tears out of my eyes. "I know hardly anything about you. And yet you think you have a perfectly valid right to claim me as your own, to give me commands and orders like I'm your own little servant." I shouted into his flabbergasted face. I rarely ever raised my voice under any circumstances no matter how dire they were, but this time I could not let this go.

I thrust the mask into his hands, "Take it. And hide your so-called horror." I snapped, turning away from him in an attempt to move past him and head towards the outer section of the cave.

Edward took the mask and stared down at it for a moment before carefully repositioning it on his face.

His arms came around me then, and I felt a forceful jerk as he pulled me into his chest. Our eyes locked in that moment. He pulled me against his chest, and then his lips found mine again. He kissed me heatedly, hungrily taking my mouth, seducing me past the point of no return. I gave in readily, desperately, wanting more with each passing second. I hate myself and my ridiculous weakness. He pushed me back until I felt the back of my head collide with the stone wall. I whimpered in surprise at the force of the impact.

"What do you want to know, Isabella?" he asked in a breathy tone, moistening his lips with his tongue.

"Everything," I murmured weakly against him.

"You'll have to be more specific, Sweetheart," he whispered suddenly against my neck, brushing my hair aside.

_How was is possible for physical contact to be so all-consuming?_

"Who are you?"

"My name is Edward Masen," he drew my face level with his, and pushed my head to the side as he began exploring the left side of my jaw line with his lips.

"I'm from Rogaland, a small county in Norway. My family, of what I can remember of them, was very wealthy. I was the eldest of three sons. My father died when I was twenty five, and I was left in charge of my family's estate." He murmured between kisses along my jaw and down to my throat.

"How did you become a vampire?" I gasped out weakly.

"A coven of them attacked my family and I in our home during the early hours of the morning. They broke in and massacred all of them." He drew away from my neck and stared at me closely, his dark eyes shining with moisture. "In my attempt to fight them off, I was badly injured. They practically ripped the side of my face off."

Edward swallowed thickly and seemed to struggle with himself for a moment. The pain of the memories still too much for him to bear. "I don't remember much after that except a horrible burning sensation. It lasted for three days before I woke up amongst the ruins of my family's home. The beasts had demolished the place and butchered my family in the process." Edward closed his eyes for a moment and leaned his forehead on mine.

"The venom had healed my face to some extent, but I was left with this permanent scaring," he made a gesture to the mask over his face.

"Not exactly an acceptable feature in society," he snickered, "I wore a mask and wandered the streets at night. Condemned to the demonic hell by those creatures, I vowed never to kill anyone for the sake of my thirst. I would only drain my victims to a certain extent; just enough to satisfy my thirst without killing them. It's worked for over a hundred years so far."

"So you have never killed?" I asked, watching him closely.

"Oh yes, I have once," Edward grimaced coldly and sniffed at the air. "It resulted in me residing here for the better part of a century. I rescued a young chorus girl from the hands of a serial rapist. She was the first person to treat me normally despite what I was." He brushed a stray strand of hair from my face, "As a thank you for my saving her life, she allowed me to build a home for myself here. I enjoyed it thoroughly, the music and the sights and sounds of people coming and going. I managed to at least maintain a small fraction of my sanity."

I lowered my eyes to the floor and took a deep, controlled breath. My mind was racing with everything Edward had told me; a thousand and one questions burst forth from my mind.

I looked up into his face and saw a faint trickle of doubt lingering in his eyes. I swallowed, "How long have you been a vampire?"

"137 years," he said tentatively. "That is also how long I have waited for you, Isabella. My bride…."

A sudden wave of overwhelming dizziness came over me, and my legs buckled under my weight. I swayed to the side just as Edward's arms twined around my waist, holding my body against him. As I slumped back, he scooped me up in a single sweeping gesture with his arm.

He laid me down on the bed once more. The kisses at my throat had only become hungrier, more frantic as though he couldn't devour my skin fast enough. I felt the point of his incisors run along my carotid artery_._ Breathlessly, I lay back and waited, suddenly desperate to feel his teeth sliding into my neck.

His teeth grazed my flesh and with it came an unexpected sensation. There was no pain, only pleasure that sent a sensual quality ripple through me. I arched my spine, responding to the pressure of his hands beneath my waist, pulling my limp figure up. His semi-bare chest pressed against the cotton material covering my breasts, setting my skin alight with lust. I couldn't even comprehend that blood was leaving my body. I felt my muscles clench and the tension build up in every fiber of my being. The pleasure increased, like a torturous ache blossoming within me.

My eyes wandered over to the mirror on the opposite wall. I became instantly transfixed by the image of myself lying upon the bed, legs bent, mahogany hair rippling over the white silk covers, arms raised up and hands grasping Edward's board shoulders. My lips were swollen and rosy. I felt him withdraw and I glanced up to see blood dripping from the corners of his mouth.

"Edward…." my voice was an agonized whimper reflecting the intensity of the longing building up inside every fiber of my being.

He lowered his face to mine and captured my mouth in his. He kissed me, ravenous and ungentle. I caught the rich, salty flavor of my blood on his lips and tongue. I let go of the pillow and coiled my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, desperate to feel his body pressed to mine. I could feel the evidence of his desire against my lower abdomen. I shuddered as his cool hand slid down to my hips, pulling them up against him.

I moaned as I slid my fingers into his thick bronze hair, relishing the feel of the silky strands along my fingertips.

My skin was becoming extra-sensitized with each passing moment. Every brush of his hard, cool body against me sent uncontrollable waves of fire roaring through my veins. The sensation was so strong that I was sure I was going to spontaneously combust at any moment.

Tremors swept through my body, my muscles screaming with desire and need. My mind was crying out my frustration over and over again in a frantic mantra. _Take me, take me, take me!_

"Isabella…" Edward whispered, pulling away from my lips with a groan. His sweet breath washed over my face, and my aching lips. He pulled himself away from me completely, sitting on his knees on the bed.

"Why should we stop when it is clear you want me just as much as I desire you?" I demanded, sitting up hastily.

He simply looked at me, his black eyes piercing into my soul.

"I never said anything about stopping, sweet Isabella," he said with a playful smirk.

"But you…." I was cut off mid-sentence as he gently lowered me onto the pillow, lips caressing the triangle of flesh showing above my nightgown. I shifted under his gaze, my body entirely beyond my control.

Edward let out a predatory growl as he pinned me to the soft silk covered bed, his hips cradled between my legs. He hitched the skirt of my nightdress up as I twined my legs around his waist, pulling him closer. I bit my lip and arched at the feel of his desire against my body. He kissed me wildly as the fragments of his shirt ripped under my fingers.

He groaned against my lips as I ran my hands all over the velvet, steel muscles of his shoulders and back.

He tugged at my skirt roughly. His hand slid up my thigh and stopped as he met the damp linen material, a thin barrier separating him from my heated desire.

My dress became nothing but shreds of cotton scattered around the bed within minutes. He broke away from my lips and gazed over my naked figure. I struggled with my self-esteem and made a desperate attempt to cover myself with my hands.

"No." He seized my wrists and pinned my arms above my head. "You're perfect." His voice was guttural as he slid his palms along my arms, down my shoulders and over my chest. His icy touch made me writhe beneath him.

"Stay still for me, Angel," he cupped my full, round breasts in his hands. He teased each bud between his expert fingers tip, making the peaks rise.

He lowered his face to mine, and passionately and forcefully capturing my mouth with his own. I felt the strength of his erection press against the inside of my thigh through the thin material of his pants. A wave of heated moisture surged between my thighs even though he wasn't touching me. I ached and felt empty. I arched myself, desperate to feel him. _I shouldn't be doing this; I should be fleeing this bloodthirsty demon, but all I could think about was him claiming me._

I slid my hands down to his sides, pushing down his pants wantonly, sliding my fingers over the unyielding planes of his body. He broke from my lips to ravish my neck and breasts, devouring my tender sensitive skin. I felt ready to explode. Arching, I pressed my body into his possessing hands and mouth.

He traced his lips and tongue down along my ribcage to the smooth curve of my stomach. I felt him graze the back of his fingers up my inner thigh. With hooded eyes, he reached in and began to stroke my folds.

I cried out with shock and pleasure as he spread my legs further apart, his fingers gripping my thighs tightly. He groaned against me, the sound making my entire being shiver with pleasure. I couldn't move; I couldn't even rock my hips into him like I wanted to.

He rubbed his fingers around against my wetness, making me gasp out. When he slipped his fingers inside me, I cried out in shock at the sensation.

"Edward…." the whisper escaped from my dry, yearning lips as I writhed beneath his touch.

He groaned from low in his throat as he rocked his hand upwards – inching further, as his thumb slowly stroked my clitoris. The tension and intensity grew to the point where I could barely contemplate anything. My back arched as I continued to emit loud noises. His fingers continued to slide in and out as my knees fell wide in surrender.

"Edward," I cried out in agony, "please…."

"Please what?" he slowly withdrew his fingers an straightened up, resting on his knees.

"Take me!" I whimpered in a frenzy

I tried to draw him down to me, my fingernails biting against his cool shoulder. He caught my wrists above my head with one hand. My lips parted and an agonizing cry escaped my mouth. I curved my back sharply, uttering incomprehensible words of desire.

With his other hand, he clasped his shaft and rubbed it softly along my wet folds. The sensation was almost too much to bear. I whimpered loudly and stared up at his face. It was etched with a laviscious grin that sent a wave of heat down to my core. He bit out a curse word in a language I didn't understand, while he continued to run the head up and down along my sex.

"Kiss me, Isabella," Edward whispered as he pressed the tip of his shaft against my core. I groaned and raised my face up to kiss his lips again. The tip slowly pushed through, and he let out a groan of delight, breaking away from my lips.

I gripped onto him tightly as my entire being quivered in anticipation.

"You're mine," he growled, before plunging into me. I panted against him. His icy silk chest pressed against my breasts. I rolled my hips around his length desperate to feel him completely inside me. He released my wrists and clamped his hands onto my hips, pinning me down on the bed. He drove in further, inch by inch. He flexed his hips and plunged into me. I let out a cry of pain as he bucked his hips against me. I was clenched so tightly around him, he froze and refrained from moving even an inch. My finger nails dug into his stone-like biceps.

"You're a virgin," his voice was a murmur of surprise. I opened my eyes and locked them onto his. My chest was rising and falling rapidly up against his. I felt a trickle of embarrassment erupt within my mind. "Edward I…."

"You can't begin to imagine how that pleases me, Isabella," he said, gliding one of his hands down my chest, clasping onto my breast. He teased and caressed it gently, plucking the buds between his cool fingers, making me gasp.

His hand traveled from my breast down to stroke between my legs. Even when I began to feel my arousal again, Edward still refrained from thrusting. Instead he continued his motions for long moments; up to the point I was panting again and feeling the desperate lust engulf me. I moaned in agonizing frustration and lifted my hips up, gesturing for him to continue.

"You want this?" Edward asked, pushing himself further inside me.

"Y-yes!"

He clutched my hips and slowly withdrew, easing deeper within me. I arched my back and hooked my legs around his waist. He groaned my name in answer, but his voice had changed. Still as deep, but guttural, grating and almost a snarl. He thrust inside me again, this time more forceful, more demanding.

Each measured withdrawal made me whimper. Each time his skin slapped against my own as he buckled into me, I cried out for more. I was lost in the intoxicating scents around us. He bent over me, and I felt his mouth on my neck before he bit me. He didn't pierce my skin; instead he was marking me. I felt a surge of delight come over me.

"That's right, Love," he cooed against my skin. I climaxed once more; cries of ecstasy echoing around the cave.

He grazed his teeth over my neck again, before releasing his cool seed inside me. When he finished, he didn't stop thrusting.

"I can't stop," he groaned in ecstasy, "need you again." He pinned my hands above my head once again, and continued to drive inside me. His sleek, bronze hair was tousled and messy, cascading over his face. The black orbs of his eyes were alight with glory, and his lips were glistening. He truly was a stunning vampire and he was _mine_. I climaxed again as he continued to thrust into me. Occasionally, he leaned his head down to suck at my breasts and kiss my mouth. He held me beneath him and groaned with each frenzied thrust.

"Mine!" Edward moaned, cupping the back of my neck, bringing me up to him.

My eyes flashed open as I climaxed again, feeling completely dazed. He came again shortly afterwards, but still kept on claiming me. Each time, I arched my back and lost myself to the unearthly feeling of ecstasy. He pinned me down hard; his hips buckled uncontrollably. He gave out a brutal yell; throaty moans left his lips as he came again, firing shot after shot of the most violent pleasure I had ever imagined.

**$%!&**

I felt limp as Edward fell on top of me with a shuddering groan, cocooning me comfortably. His arms still held mine above my head, his breathing ragged against my skin.

We remained silent and still for several minutes. Until finally, he planted a knee and raised himself up, moving to lie next to me. He lay on his side and brushed the hair from my face. Despite the exhaustion and numbness of that had come over my body, I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with bliss.

I stretched my arms and gazed up at the ceiling of the sandstone cave, and then to the dark shadows the candles cast over the many objects around the bed chamber. The silk covers were cool beneath me. The air had a chill as well, but I still felt burning hot. I turned back to stare at Edward's face once more, feeling a deep connection to him, as though I belonged to him.

"I'm sorry I was so rough with you," he whispered softly, gazing at me with hooded eyes.

"You were perfect," I said hoarsely, my lips curving into a smile.

Contentment surged through me as he leaned forward and pulled me over him to lie on his chest. I rested my head against his left collar bone with my hand smoothing over his muscular sculpted chest. He covered the both of us with a large white blanket. I snuggled against him, feeling a wave of drowsiness come over me.

"This changes everything does isn't it?" I murmured softly.

"Yes, Isabella," he replied, stroking my arm and tilting his head to gaze down at me.

"Carlisle and the others will hunt you down. Especially when they find out what we've done," I looked up and locked my eyes onto his.

"Hush, my love," he cooed, tightening his hold around me.

A wave of cold dread flooded through me as the reality of the situation sunk in. The bliss bubble I had been cocooned in was cracking at the shims. "He's a vampire hunter, Edward; he'll find you and kill…."

I was cut off mid-sentence as his mouth captured mine in a deep, passionate kiss. My arms flitted up to coil around his neck and pull him down to me. We broke away after a few minutes, gasping for breath and locked in a fierce embrace. Our naked bodies pressed together, fire and ice entwined together in a cocoon of love.

"_No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you."_ Edward sung in a velvety tenor.

"_Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you, beside you. To guard and to guide you."_

This was the first time I had heard him sing. I couldn't help but gaze at him in wondering adoration. His soft, soothing voice washed a cloak of calm and reassurance over me.

I swallowed thickly, letting my arms fall from around his neck to rest against his chest. My lips parted, and I continued the song where he had left off_. "Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you, now and always. Promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you." _I sung in a low soprano, my voice flowing smoothly like calm water running over a gentle stream.

He kissed my forehead tenderly as I finished my verse, before he picked it up again. _"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you_ _from your solitude. Say you need me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too, Isabella, that's all I ask of you…."  
><em>

He watched me closely as he finished his song, stroking my cheeky softly. I allowed the drowsy slumbers to cascade over my already heavy lidded eyes. My head rested comfortably against Edward's chest as he continued to hum the song softly under his breath.

"Edward…."

He shushed me and began rocking me backwards and forwards. "Sleep my angel of music,"

I nodded and closed my eyes, and gradually falling asleep.

~To be continued.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thoughts?**

**This was my first _Edward/Bella_ lemon. I only wish I had scene the Breaking Dawn Teaser Trailer before writing it! It would have made it a lot easier to write. Let me know what you think. How did you find Edward's back story? I tried to put my own little spin on it in combining the Phantom's storyline with Edward's to a certain extent.**

**All visuals for this story along with my twitter name, tumblr link & TBBT/TeamShenny information can be found on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Thanks for supporting this story. I have been feeling very disenchanted with this story and I was thinking about putting it on hiatus. I'm dramatic right? Thankfully, my fabulous naughty enabler **_**Bewitching Science kicked me into action with. Roon0 & SparklingFae spammed me with visual inspiration of RPattz & the Phantom. GemmaLisaX made me a fabulous banner and it can be seen on my tumblr (decemberlenoir dot tumblr dot com)**_

_**My incredible beta: A Jasper For Me, she is amazing and by far the best proofreader I have ever had. Thank you darlin'**_

**Music for this chapter:**

**Slept So Long ~ Jonathan Davis (Korn) **

**In Pieces ~ Linkin Park **

**Vampire Heart ~ HIM**

**Lose Control ~ Evanescence**

**And onwards...**

**The Phantom Vampire**

**Part 4 **

**BPOV**

"Isabella, oh thank God!" the shrill voice of Melissa rang out across my bedroom just as I stepped out from the secret passageway behind the gold gilt mirror.

Melissa was standing at the far end of the room. Her face was as white as a sheet and she was livid; dark circles lingered around her bloodshot eyes, bearing all the signs she'd been crying.

I swallowed and pulled my dressing gown tighter around myself, suddenly fearful that she would see I was naked beneath it. I pushed the mirror shut behind me and swallowed thickly, feeling a wave of dread cascade down to my gut.

"Where have you been, child?" she demanded, stalking over to me. I pressed my legs together and tightened my hold on my gown, making sure I was completely concealed.

"Nowhere, Melissa. I was just…"

"Your bed has not been slept in. You have been missing all night, and you appear to have lost your nightgown." Melissa hissed furiously as she gazed at my scantily clad figure.

I crossed my arms over my chest and felt the blood rise in my burning cheeks. I stared down at the floor, my eyes filling with tears of embarrassment. They knew I had been missing; Carlisle, my bosses and Melissa. How was I ever going to explain my way out of this? If word of my activities left the theater, my reputation would be in ruins; not to mention the even greater danger I would be playing Edward in if word got out we had been together. He was already the number one priority on Carlisle's hit list. If he knew of my activities with the Phantom, the consequences would be too heartbreaking to even imagine. The only hope I had was to convince Melissa what happened had nothing to do with the Phantom. With her support, I was sure the Volturi brothers and Carlisle's suspicions would be eased.

I looked up and stared at her, hoping against hope my expression was as neutral as possible. "I discovered the secret passage behind the mirror last night when I was getting dressed." I said earnestly with a casual shrug, walking tentatively over to my dressing table. "I got distracted and ended up in the passage way having forgotten to dress myself."

"Do you mean to tell me you've been wandering around the theater passageways in only a dressing gown all night?" Melissa asked skeptically.

I gazed directly into her eyes with fierce determination, willing her to believe the ridiculous lie. "Yes."

Melissa pressed her hands together and raised the tips of her fingers to her lips. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. Her entire being seemed to quiver with anger before my eyes.

I watched her and felt my breath catch, knowing full well she did not believe; the circumstances of the situation were far from anything I could recover from. But what was I to do; confess I had spent a long night with the so-called demonic Phantom, surrendered my body and virtue to him? I would lose everything I had worked so hard to achieve these past months; all the hours of effort and dedication turned into nothingness.

"Do not lie to me, Isabella." The words came out in a deadly hiss.

"If I tell you, there will be no going back. Once you have this knowledge, you will never be rid of it. If you decide to tell a single soul about this, I will have no choice but to stop you by any means possible."

I saw her expression change slightly and noticed her knees were weakening. I held out a hand to her, and she moved to take it.

"I won't tell a soul, Isabella. You have my word."

"I was with the Phantom," I said in a breathless voice. "We've been seeing each other for the past two and a half months."

Melissa's eyes widened in shock, and she swayed on the spot. I expected exclamations of horror, fear and disgust; but instead, she seemed perfectly calm and almost relieved?

"You've been associating with the Phantom? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is, Isabella He's a monster…."

"You are mistaken, Melissa. He is a perfect gentleman and a wonderful music teacher." I said with fierce pride.

"Oh, so he's been giving you private lessons?" she snapped, incredulously.

"Yes," I said, unblinking. Melissa narrowed her eyes; I knew she was scrutinizing my countenance, looking for the merest hint of doubt. I knew the depth of the precarious situation was beyond the point of recovery; everything from my disheveled hair, lack of garments and the grazes and reddish bite marks on my neck. I was my own perfect exhibit for deception and betrayal; a single glance and Melissa would know the undeniable truth.

"Is that all you've been doing together?" she pressed on sternly, as though giving me the benefit of the doubt.

"That is none of your business."

A cold smile curved Melissa's thin lips. She took a step closer until she was inches away from my face and whispered, "Judging by the state you are in Isabella, it is fairly obvious he's been training you to be his concubine."

Smack. My hand shot up and connected violently with the side of her face. The sound of the impact echoed about the room and was followed by a sharp, searing pain erupting in my hand; it was as if I had just hit a stone wall. I jumped back with a yelp of agony, clasping my injured hand with my other. I looked up at her; my eyes widened in fear and shock. How could her warm skin feel so hard and resistant? It wasn't possible for a human to possess such qualities.

Melissa looked unscathed by my sudden attack and looked puzzled when I clasped my hand in agony. "You're playing a very dangerous game, Isabella; consorting with a murderous, blood thirsty demon…."

I let out an anguished noise of frustration and turned away, shaking my head vigorously. I could not stand hearing a word said against Edward without wanting to scream in anger and defend him viciously. "You know nothing about him."

"His influence over you will lead to fatal consequences," she warned with such ferocity in her tone, it was almost unbecoming.

"I'm not going to stop seeing him."

"Think of Carlisle and the fate of this theater if you continue to consort with the enemy." Melissa insisted angrily.

I scowled at her coldly and said, "I'm not going to abandon him. I need him."

"The Phantom is the curse of this establishment, Isabella. He must be destroyed."

"No, no!" I was panicking now. "Give me time, and I'll get him to stop disrupting the order of things. I'll… I'll talk to him."

"You cannot reason with a lunatic, Isabella."

"He's not a lunatic, Melissa. He does nothing without reason."

"Are you justifying his actions?" Melissa was looking at me as though I was unhinged. I had to work quickly to recover myself.

"No I am not, but you need to understand the man has been alone in the darkness for so long. He has had little or no company whatsoever for over a century. The only thing that has kept a fraction of his sanity is music."

"Regardless," Melissa snapped, "I cannot let this go on. You must not see him again, Isabella. Otherwise, I will be forced to tell Carlisle and Aro of your activities."

I swallowed and nodded, crossing my fingers behind my back as I did so.

"Good. Now that this is settled, get dressed and be down in the dressing room in exactly thirty minutes. We have rehearsals to get on with." And with that she briskly walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

**#%$**

The next few days were a nightmare to bear. Melissa had insisted on moving me into a different room for the time being until the suspicion had calmed down. And as a result, I was forced to distance myself from Edward. I feared his reaction at discovering my bedroom empty when he came to collect me, so I left a note beside the mirror with a detailed explanation of the situation and the room I was currently staying in. I had feared the situation would enrage him to the point where he would do something rash, but he seemed relatively undeterred by the sudden turn of events. Each night just after midnight, he would sneak in through the window of the spare bedroom on the fourth floor of the theater and stay with me through the night. We engrossed ourselves in deep discussion about the state of the Theater, any plans Carlisle had of exercising over the situation, and if there was anything we could do to ease the state of everything a bit.

"You could hunt elsewhere." I suggested one night, several hours past midnight, when we were lazily snuggled up together on the bed.

"I intend to." Edward muttered offhandedly. "With the way things are running, I won't have that obnoxious idiot put any more stress on you. I am determined to make whatever sacrifices I can to ease the burden for you."

"But this isn't about me," I countered, surprised. "Melissa already cleared everything with the Volturi brothers and Carlisle. I'm no longer under suspicion."

"Then why have you relocated to this room?" Edward demanded, crossly.

"It's just a precaution; Melissa doesn't want me to see you anymore."

"And she thought changing rooms would work?" he chuckled humorlessly. You'd think after all this time she would have learned something; but then again, her kind have always been very slow at grasping the obvious."

I shifted against his chest and looked up at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He leaned down and kissed my lips once before saying, "Nothing, I'm just being foolish. Get some rest, Love."

"Don't do that," I protested, smacking my hand lightly against his chest.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like being belittled, especially by you." I said sternly, wiggling restlessly against him.

"Beklager, elskling…" he whispered softly.

"And what does that mean?"

"Sorry, Darling," he grinned at me and kissed my forehead. "Now go to sleep."

That had been our routine for the past week or so; just talking and subtle intimate moments. He had refrained from love making to give me enough time to heal from our first session, and I was grateful for it. I needed a little time to recover and stop limping as I walked, or else I'd be unable to perform on stage properly. However the problem was, I could sense Edward growing more frustrated as the days went by, even though he did his best to hide it from me. I couldn't help but wonder when he would crack. I had no way of preparing for that. I could understand how difficult it was for him – being unable to train me in singing and restraining from the physical aspect of our relationship had to be tough for him as a vampire.

Thankfully Melissa let back into my own bedroom a week later, which meant I could at least resume my singing lessons with Edward. That should calm him down in the meantime. This idea was placed in jeopardy when Carlisle paid a visit to my room a short while after dinner. I let him in cautiously, not wanting to seem guilty or suspicious, like I had anything to hide.

"I hope I am not intruding," he said with a smile that made me very relieved I hadn't changed into my nightdress yet.

"How can I help, Carlisle?" I asked as politely as I could manage.

He closed the bedroom door and walked over to the window, gazing out of it for a short moment, and then turned to face me again. "I've been speaking to Melissa," he began carefully, looking directly into my eyes for the merest hint of information.

"About?" I folded my arms and kept what I hoped was a neutral expression.

"Your situation with the Phantom…."

"I don't know what Melissa told you, but there is no situation with the Phantom, Carlisle. I am offended you would think that way." I said, stung at the fact Melissa had failed to keep her promise.

"Melissa said just as much, but we both know the truth, Bella." Carlisle said, coming closer with a satisfied smile curving his lips.

I narrowed my eyes and tossed my waves of mahogany hair back, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. "And what would that be?"

"The Phantom Vampire is after you," he pressed his lips together and raised a fist to his mouth. "I think he has been harassing you for a long time and you've been too afraid to say anything."

I shook my head and was about to say otherwise, but he held up a hand to silence me. "I know you're scared, but I'm here now; with the aid of Aro and Caius, this Phantom will be destroyed."

My heart plummeted as he spoke. I felt the breath catch painfully in my chest. I winced and turned away, unable to look at him. I could not risk letting him know there was more between the Phantom and me than I was letting on. I needed to play this to my advantage and find out what Carlisle was up to, at least I could keep Edward informed.

"You are right," I said weakly. "I am frightened. I have been for many months."

Carlisle was beside me then; he coiled an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his embrace. "Hush, Bella, my dear. I have a plan to both catch and kill the Phantom, but I will need your help…."

I raise my head off his chest and looked up at him meekly, "I'll do anything," and I gave him my sweetest stage smile.

"The Phantom has given us an Operetta to perform for the next season. One that he, himself, intends to star in as the antihero Don Juan," he said with a small chuckle. "We'll give him his Operetta and shining moment of glory on the stage. In the mean time, I will hire twenty or so of my men to surround the theater armed with effective weapons to target vampires. As soon as he comes on stage, we will strike and end his existence once and for all. But we can't do this without your help, Bella." He smoothed the back of his fingers over my left cheek and made me shudder.

"I'll do whatever it takes," I said with a grim smile, feeling sick to my stomach.

Carlisle beamed at me and tightened his hold on me. "Thank you. It's perfectly flawless, and the Phantom won't have any idea about the plan. Nothing can go wrong."

I nodded because I was afraid to open my mouth in case my nausea got the better of me.

"And when this is all over," Carlisle continued affectionately, "perhaps we could examine the possinility of your future,"

"My future?"

Carlisle grinned wickedly and nodded. "I have many plans for you; ones I know you'll like very much."

I pulled myself away from his embrace and took several steps away, gazing at him suspiciously. "What plans?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. In the meantime, I would like you to keep my plan against the Phantom to yourself for the time being." He said, walking over to the door and opening it carefully.

"I won't tell a soul. I promise." I said, crossing my fingers behind my back. Carlisle smiled at me in an overzealous fashion and bid me goodnight before leaving, closing the door behind him.

**#$%**

My so-called _promise_ was broken that very evening when, just after midnight, Edward crept into my room once more. I told him everything about Carlisle's plans and his actions towards me. A single glance into Edward's ebony eyes was all it took for every lingering doubt in my mind to be cast aside. I had been sitting in the middle of the bed telling him all the information I had obtained.

I had expected him to be livid and drag me down to his lair again, not speaking to me and being his usual aggravated self. But as soon as I had finished speaking, he stood up from the bed and walked to the mirror, a hand covering his mouth, frowning.

"Let the Count do his worst. I'm more than ready to face up to the challenge," he said in a growl.

"But he'll kill you…."

Edward raised his eyebrows, and grinned, shaking his head as he did so. "No he won't. I've dealt with men of his caliber. They're usually full of ridiculous nonsense. Besides, the only thing that can destroy a vampire is fire. Unless he plans on setting the entire Theater on fire, I think I'll be fine." He ran a hand through his bronze hair, leaving it in a perfectly messy fashion.

"So you want me to go through with this?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, let him have his attempt and fail miserably." Edward grinned, " Besides, it will be the perfect excuse for our escape."

"Escape?" I repeated, baffled.

"I want you to come away with me, Isabella; move to a new country and start afresh."

I did a double-take at his words. "You want to me to runaway with you?"

"Yes," he said with a look of such intense emotion I felt the breath catch in my throat. "I would like us to live and explore the world together, as man and wife."

"Wife?" I repeated, my eyes widening. "Y-you want to marry me?"

"Why are you so surprised by this? I have told you many times you are my mate and bride."

I gazed with my mouth half open in bewildered amazement at him, the Phantom Vampire, with his half-open shirt and the tightest black pants I had ever seen. I watch him for a few moments, trying to regain the ability to speak.

There answer was right there, hanging on the edge of my lips; it was reckless and foolish, but after what I had been through I found that I no longer cared.

He raised both his hands to his face and slowly, tentatively removed his mask to reveal his scarred face. "I am very serious about this, Isabella," he said thickly, placing the mask gently on my dressing table.

I launched myself off the bed into his arms with a cry of, "Yes, yes!" His strong arms coiled around me tightly as he kissed me with such hunger and need that I felt myself sway at the force of it.

He lifted me off my feet and I hooked my legs around his waist. His hand cupped under my backside as he pushed me up against the wall and worked frantically, pushing up my skirt and running his cool fingers over my burning skin. He thrust his hips against me and I caught the strength of his desire between my legs.

"This isn't real, is it? I'm going to wake up at any minute." I whimpered, sliding my hands up the back of his neck and entwining my fingers in his hair, tugging it ever so slightly.

"I can assure you, my darling, this is very real." He growled in response and broke away from my heated mouth to kiss my cheek and jaw line down to my neck. I ground myself against him, creating a delicious friction between the fabrics of our clothes.

He had me moaning and gasping within minutes. I marveled at the fact what he could do to me within five minutes of seeing me again. If he wanted me this badly, I was going to have a difficult time explaining the situation at the theater particularly since Edward possessed this firm belief he could protect me from any threat no matter how big or dangerous. It was probably a normal trait of men; to think they could fight the world off single handedly?

He felt my concentration slipping and he gave another forceful thrust that made my bones groan in agony at the impact against the wall. I felt the moisture forming between my legs as he ground against me, bringing me closer to the verge of an electric frenzy. I countered his thrusts with each of my own, rolling my hips against him and pushing myself further, desperate to feel as much of the friction as possible.

There was a sudden blur of motion around me as I caught the distinct sound of material being torn. The cold sensation over my skin informed me he had ripped the top half of my nightdress to pieces.

"Oh, God." I said in a panicked whisper. I had not bargained on more sex so soon. My body was still recovering from my first night of strenuous love making.

Edward, on the other hand, had other ideas as he finished feasting on a small vein in my neck and moved down to suckle my breast with bloodstained lips. My eyes rolled back in my head as caught the hardened bud of my nipple lightly between his lips and tugged.

If he didn't finish this soon, I was sure I was going to combust under the sheer tension and pressure building up from my stomach muscles and spreading out along every fiber of my being.

I wanted him and didn't give a damn how much it would hurt. I needed our bodies connected; to feel his feel his strong, hard length inside me, pulsating and sending me over the edge again and again. I adjusted my body ever so slightly and rubbed myself against his crotch, making him growl in response.

The next moment, I felt his hands move away and it took all the strength in my legs to hold myself up between him and the wall. I heard the distinct sound of a buckle being unfastened and the slick out of his pants falling to the floor. He let out a snarl of- "Can't wait. Need you."

My eyes flashed open and he locked his own intense jet black eyes on mine, and that's when he snapped. I swallowed and before I had a chance to even compose myself and prepare for what was to come, I felt his hands grip my hips tightly as he thrust the broad head of his manhood inside me, filling me forcefully.

I had to bury my face in his shoulder to silence the loud moan that erupted from my mouth. I held on to his stone-like biceps for dear life as he filled me up to the hilt and quickly began pumping in and out of me.

We rocked against the wall and the whole room seemed to shake around with the force of his thrusts. I squeezed my legs around his waist, tightening my hold on him as the last fragments of his shirt fell to the floor with his pants.

"Say my name, Isabella." he grated out, his voice guttural and harsh as he continued his relentless claim over my body.

I let out a string of noises none of which made any sense. The pressure was building up to such a point I could barely form a coherent sentence together. I muffled my cries against his shoulder in fear of my loud cries and moans drawing attention to us.

"Say it!" He pulled out almost completely and slammed into me again and again. I let out a cry of pleasure and pain at the impact and knew I would have some bruising after this session.

"E-Edward… oh, God… yes!" I panted, finally mustering the ability to look up into his face. His lips were moist and glistening a deep crimson color. I could see his eyes were reflecting such emotion it was almost too overwhelming to bear. I leaned forward, pressing my chest against his and kissed him with all the strength I could muster. His tongue swept over mine, and I caught the distinct flavor of his venom, its rich flavor of cinnamon. It was delicious.

Edward moved my hips faster, increasing the friction to a whole new level of pleasure, causing new places to be touched deep within me. I cried out in ecstasy again; my mind losing control completely along with my being.

He steadily increased the speed of his thrusts, slamming his cold hard hips against mine. The pressure was building up to its peak as I reached my limit and went over the edge. My muscles clenched furiously around his thick cool length, making him emit loud grunts of pleasure as his lips lingered against my neck. I shuddered and shook as my first orgasm subsided, giving way for another one to build up over it.

I closed my eyes and buried my face in the crook of his neck, moaning and yelping in muffled sounds of delight. The next moment, I felt a sudden whooshing sound and myself being laid down on the soft, silky covers of my bed, my backside situated at the edge, he raised my hips and spread my thighs further apart, pounding forcefully inside me. I climaxed again, stronger this time; the sensation was euphoric and so overwhelming I felt tears form in my eyes and trickle down my cheeks.

"Isabella…" he eked out between snarls and grunts as he released his cool, soothing seed inside me. My inner walls still clamped restlessly around his length as he came, sending me into my third climax. His entire body shook violently with his release; I could feel the intensity of the vibrations against my skin.

He lowered his head and kissed each of my breasts before moving up to my neck, jaw line and then my lips. I moaned against his lips and was left gasping for breath as he broke away.

And once the last of his climax had been released into me, I felt him withdraw himself. Dazed and thoroughly satisfied, I barely registered him shift my body to the center of the bed to rest on my side with my back pressed to his chest. He drew my knees up slightly, then tucked up behind my pelvis and re-entered me from behind. I yelped in shock and delight at the new sensation; despite the ache forming within me, it still felt pleasurable as one of his arms coiled around my chest, stroking my breasts lightly. He lowered his head and kissed the back of my damp neck and shoulders, obviously savoring the aftermath.

"Edward," I breathed out, breaking the long moment of comfortable silence and shifting slightly against him.

"Yes, my love?" he hummed delicately.

"Do you think you could stay here with me; just until the morning comes?"

He chuckled lightly against my skin and kissed my shoulder again. "I have no intention of going anywhere, Isabella."

"Good," I said with a grin, snuggling my back up against him.

"I still haven't finished with my bride," he whispered in the hollow of my ear, sending a chill rushing down my spine.

"Your bride is a little sore," I murmured regretfully, feeling his semi-hard shaft twitch inside me.

"I know and I am so…."

"Don't apologize. I was hardly complaining back there was I?"

"No, but I could have been more gentle with you. I hate myself for losing control and hurting you like this." Edward said with a heavy hint of resentment in his tone.

I shifted slightly and rested the side of my head against his one free arm and looked up into his face. "I don't want you any other way, Edward. Your venom will heal me anyway; so I really don't see why you're complaining. I love you and have thoroughly enjoyed myself tonight, despite you ruining my second best nightgown."

He leaned down and kissed my lips deeply, sending a wave of heat to spread down from my abdomen.

"I don't know what I have done to deserve you." There was a lingering hint of despair in his eyes that sent an ache to reverberate throughout my entire being. I wanted to rid all lingering doubts from his mind and reassure him of my love and faith, but I knew that would take him a while. He had been a broken, lonesome soul cocooned in the dark depths of his lair with only the music for company for so long. I raised my hand up the scarred side of his face, and he shuddered against my touch, locking his eyes on my own.

It dawned upon me then, the depth of our connection towards each other, and that I was willing to abandon everything for this vampire. My other half, my soul mate. I pondered briefly what my mother would say when she met him – the image of her expression as she met her future son-in-law and the potential awkwardness of the situation made me giggle. It would be difficult breaking it to her that we would have to leave the country, for with a vampire hunter on our tail none of us were safe. A great deal of change was coming into my life and lingering questions began to form in my mind as I thought of the possibilities of our future together.

"Are you planning on changing me?" I asked, breaking the comfortable silence that lingered between us.

"Yes, in the future, when you are closer to my human age." He said, kissing my cheek softly and stroking his finger tips lightly along my breasts.

"You don't mind waiting a few years?"

"Not at all. I want you to have the full human experience in the time you have, and nine years really isn't that long when you think about it."

"So you weren't planning on changing me straight after we're married?"

Edward grinned and shook his head. "No, I am having far too much fun enjoying your warm, full blooded body." He growled softly and began nibbling against my neck. I let out a small yelp and wiggled against him, knowing this was only the start of what was going to be a very long, sleepless night…..

~To be continued.

_Thoughts?_

_Reviews are like sunshine. They bring happiness, warmth and joy. A little feedback would be nice, even if it's just a sentence. :)_

~Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Hello again, another update of the Phantom awaits y'all. Firstly I need to thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. Without you guys this story wouldn't be possible. To the subscribers I welcome you to the madness that is Phantward, hope you're enjoying this story.**

**I have some news regarding this story. It's been nominated for The **_**Bloody Hell Award**_** in the Eternity Awards. Link: **http:/ the-eternity-awards dot webs dot com / nominations dot htm

**It came as a huge surprise to me, so thank you to everyone for nominating this fic. **

**My Beta **_**A Jasper For Me**_** is my hero and one of the best proof-readers I've had. Thanks Sweetie!**

**My Enablers; **_**Bewitching Science**_**, keeps me in check and provides wonderful advice. **_**Roon0**_**, I cannot tell you how fabulous she is in motivating and inspiring me. She is responsible for a lot of the imagery in this chapter. **

**And I must thank Emergency Beta Service and their amazing Boot Camp. I doubt I would have ever finished this chapter without them helping me stay focused in writing. **

**Music for this chapter:**

_Good Enough ~ Evanescence_ _Deceiver of Fools ~ Within Temptation_ _Helena ~ My Chemical Romance_ _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again/Wandering Child ~ Phantom of The Opera Movie Soundtrack._ _Fire And Ice ~ Within Temptation._

**And without further ado….**

**The Phantom Vampire**

**Part 5**

**Bella's POV**

The sweet aroma of nutmeg and bay hit my nostrils, sending a wave of satisfying pleasure to spread throughout my body. I sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper into the soft warm bed covers, my hand lazily stretching out across the bed. I caught the cold empty sensation and let out a low moan of mixed confusion and concern. My eye lids flitted open, and I looked dazedly across the empty bed sheets and covers scattered around in a messy fashion. Edward's scent lingered there in his absence, and I buried myself in his pillow when I heard a velvet voice speak from somewhere over my head.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead."

I rolled over and sat bolt upright, blinking in the bright light of the early morning rays attempting to creep weakly through the window. I looked over at the figure of irritating perfection standing beside my bed. He was buttoning up his ruffled shirt and gazing fondly down at me. No doubt my messy hair and drowsy expression was somewhat amusing to him.

I pulled the sheet over my chest and scowled. "You're leaving already?"

"I must my love, for the sun will be up soon." He leaned down and cupped my cheek in his cool hand and kissed my forehead.

"What happens when your kind are exposed to sunlight?" I asked, taking a hold of his hand and stroking it fondly.

Edward grimaced and sat down on the bed next to me. "I will sparkle like diamonds while experiencing an excruciating sensation of burning pain before crumbling into ash." He said pleasantly.

"I could close the shutters," I suggested with a coy smile, still keeping a hold of his hand in mine. "Then you could stay here all day."

"You could, but then I wouldn't get any rest," he said lightly, gazing at me with a bemused expression.

"Do you sleep during the day?"

"Bella, what do you think we would do if I stayed here in your room all day?" He flashed me his crooked smile as he spoke. I bit my bottom lip and felt the blood rise in my cheeks.

"Right, I get it, you can't control yourself..."

"I am more concerned about being caught in the bedroom of the theater's principal soprano." Edward said, getting to his feet and strolling over to the dressing table.

"We could lock the door," I suggested weakly, bringing my knees up to my chest and still keeping myself covered with the sheet.

"You're already under suspicion with the Volturi brothers and the Count, Isabella," Edward insisted as he picked up his bone white mask and secured it over the top half of his face, concealing his scars once more. "If they catch us together, the consequences will be fatal. We must let things play out the way the Count has planned. Otherwise, we'll never be free of this place."

"Fine," I huffed, leaning my head down and resting the side of my face on my knees. "I still think you're being over cautious."

In the blink of an eye, Edward was beside me; he had managed to travel across the room and sit himself back down on my bed.

"How else do you think I have survived here this long?"

I rolled my eyes and turned my face away from him to look out the window, feeling indignant that he had all of a sudden decided to behave so responsibly after all he had done here. Destroying the stage props and disrupting rehearsals, feeding off chorus girls and making ridiculous threats to the theater owners, Aro and Caius. I was more than tempted to argue the matter with him in a lame attempt to make him stay longer, but I knew it wouldn't work. He'd see right through it and go anyway, leaving a great deal of unresolved issues between us.

"I hate parting from you, Isabella." Edward said after a short pause. "But at this critical time, we must be discreet. Melissa already warned you Carlisle is working toward prosecuting anyone associating with a vampire. Can you imagine what he would do if he found out what his childhood best friend has been doing?"

I sighed and nodded weakly, still avoiding Edward's gaze. In truth, Carlisle would have never been this way if it wasn't for his father's influence over him. The nonsense he uses to brainwash his son with was positively ridiculous - that such creatures existing was going against God's will and had to be stopped by any means possible. I wondered how many innocent people had suffered at the hands of his father's cause and shuddered in spite of myself. Edward was right; we had to be careful because Carlisle was well aware of our activities except he didn't have any proof to give to Aro and Caius. I needed to play it safe and not land in his trap; I knew the consequences would be fatal not just for Edward but for myself as well.

"You're right, and I am sorry." I said finally, turning back to look at him. "I just miss you all day, and with everything going on, it can get very difficult."

Edward placed an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his chest; he kissed my hair and hummed softly in a comforting fashion. "I know, but you're strong and I have faith you can get through this."

I shivered slightly against his cold touch, losing myself to his perfume of sweet intoxication once more. The grandfather clock across the room began to chime the seventh hour. Edward leaned down and kissed my lips once, twice, three times before getting to his feet. "I'll see you at Midnight. Be good and don't let your worries get to you."

I smiled morosely and bid him a sad goodbye as he slid open the mirror and disappeared into the secret passage behind it, leaving me alone in the room once more.

** &#%$**

The entire day was spent in a state of organized chaos with Aro and Caius pushing the staff to work at their very best in order to get the preparations for the production of Don Juan underway. They were very eager to go forward with Carlisle's so-called brilliant plan of staging the production of the Phantom's operetta in the plan to lure the Phantom out of his lair.

Carlisle was overseeing the preparations and organizing several members of his guard to patrol around the inside and outside of the theater as a precaution, just in case the Phantom decided to randomly show himself.

I smirked at the thought of how, only a few hours ago, the Phantom had been in my chambers, getting dressed and leisurely talking to me. The image on Carlisle's face, if he knew, would be priceless and certainly something to behold. I couldn't help but fixate on my own little joke every time I saw him, and I would break out into grins and giggles. This had probably given him the wrong impression because his advances towards me had become more flirtatious. He had invited me to lunch with him alone in a private room in the theater in the early afternoon. I wanted to play my part well for Edward's sake and agreed. It would be an excellent opportunity to gather more information about his plans on capturing the Phantom and learn more of what he knew about vampires.

"My father taught me everything I need to know about the Supernatural species," Carlisle said with an air of arrogant confidence, reaching out for his glass of wine.

I chewed on my roast beef thoughtfully, toying with my fork on my plate in an attempt to seem innocently curious.

"So do you know how to kill a vampire?" I asked, swallowing and picking up a roasted potato piece and popping it into my mouth.

Carlisle frowned sheepishly, as he lowered his glass from his lips. He wiped the corners of his mouth with a napkin. "Yes, I have weapons."

"And you think you will be able to catch The Phantom, a creature with over a century's worth of experience?"

"I have killed several century old vampires when I was training with my father," he smiled proudly. "My father fashioned this weapon out of a typical crossbow. Very effective and dangerous against a vampire."

I lowered my fork cautiously onto my half empty plate and reached for my wine glass. I sipped the fruity crimson liquid, my eyes still focused on Carlisle's face.

"What sort of properties did this crossbow have?"

Carlisle tilted his head and grinned affectionately. "My Dear why would a sweet innocent girl like you wish to know such things? Weapons and objects of war are not meant for young ladies." He said with an air of satisfied confidence.

"You are planning to have an army of guards surrounding every inch of the Theater while I sing and perform. I have a right to know what weapons you're using." I demanded sternly, dropping my innocent act of sweetness.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes and shook his head, reaching out and tracing a finger around his wine glass. "You are still under suspicion, Isabella."

"Why?" I asked, stung. "What have I done wrong?"

"You were missing on the same night as the Phantom attacked, Bella. We found your room empty with no trace of your whereabouts in the theater." He continued as though I had not spoken. "You will be either imprisoned or burnt at the stake for associating with such creatures. I hope you realize that."

I kept my gaze on the table, for I was unable to find the courage or the strength to look at him. My face was burning crimson with guilt my behavior a mere masquerade concealing the deadly truth. A truth that would destroy everything I had worked so hard to achieve, a reality capable of sending me to an early grave, for there was no doubt in my mind Carlisle would condemn me to death for such an intimate association with a supernatural being; Lucifer's angel.

The knowledge I had been conquered in every way possible by the Phantom behind whose eyes lay the truth and grief. His voice and genius alone had unlocked the sweet door of my desire, sending me into a reckless oblivion where I cared not if we were discovered or heard, the idea of anything coming between what we had was absurd. The strength, the passion and the power of our bond had rendered the both of blind to the severe dangers surrounding us.

Carlisle may be my oldest friend but I knew he would show me no mercy if he discovered the truth; indeed I think he it would hate the very ground I walked on.

"Have you nothing to say, Bella?" Carlisle enquired, shattering the silence and breaking my trail of thought.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked in a hurt voice. "It is obvious you think I am guilty."

"I never said…"

"Please don't," I placed my glass on the table and pushed my chair back, rising from the table. Carlisle made to follow the action, but I held up a hand and stopped him. "Spare yourself the trouble. It is clear that all the fingers are pointing in my direction. But as your oldest friend, I would have thought you, of all people, would show just the slightest fragment of trust and respect."

I turned away from him and stalked to the door. In my head I was silently counting down to the point when he would call my name and command me to wait.

5, 4, 3….

"Bella, wait a moment." He seized my arm and stopped me in my tracks. I had to press my lips tightly together to stop the curve of a smile from curling my mouth. I released a low, deliberately heavy sigh and turned to face him once more.

"Forgive me," he said apologetically, "I should not have been so harsh on you. I didn't mean that you were guilty I just…" Carlisle shook his head regretfully and placed an arm over my shoulder.

I gave him a weak, unconvincing smile. "I understand you are under a great deal of stress at the moment," I said cautiously.

Carlisle nodded eagerly and took another step closer, gazing directly into my eyes with dilated pupils.

"But I don't want you to think I am not on your side, because I am. I swear it." I raised my hand and took a hold of his wrist, prying his hold carefully off my shoulder.

"You may say you are on my side, Carlisle, but how do I know you trust me?"

"I do," Carlisle said earnestly, his expression filled with wondrous adoration. "With all my heart, Bella, I do trust you. Please believe me."

I smiled at him weakly and was taken off guard when he pulled me into a tight embrace. His arms coiled around my waist as he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I believe you," I murmured tentatively, catching the scent of clean musk and spices on his shirt. He felt so warm and inviting, the sensation was such that I rested my head against his chest.

"Good," he said softly, stroking my hair fondly.

The door suddenly burst open and Melissa hurried in looking harassed. Carlisle and I immediately broke apart, taking several steps away from each other. She held an open letter in one hand and a damp handkerchief in the other.

"Madame," Carlisle said, concerned and disgruntled at being interrupted, "Is something the matter?"

"Isabella, I need a word with you in private. Immediately."

My eyes widened in shock and a thousand and one terrible thoughts cascaded in my mind. Was it Edward? Had he exposed himself? Had she found the tattered remains of my nightgown in the closet?

"I'll just be outside then," he said with a suspicious look at Melissa as he moved passed her and slipped out the door, closing it softly behind him.

"What's happened?" I demanded in a quiet whisper.

"This is so sudden, I don't know how to put it into words," Melissa frowned sadly, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Is it the Phantom, has he done something?"

Melissa gazed at me with tear filled eyes of amazement. "What? No, no. Bella, it's your mother…."

I felt my heart plummet to the very pit of my stomach, the breath caught painfully in my chest and I felt my eyes begin to burn with tears of dread. "S-she isn't…she's not…"

"I am so sorry, Bella."

My lips parted in a low mournful gasp, my hand flew up to clutch at my chest. I closed my eyes and lowered myself to my knees, unable to regain the power of speech. A whimper of agony escaped my lips as the tears began to slowly, steadily roll down my burning cheeks, my skin draining of color and life. I felt the hollow misery engulf me almost instantly as the shock of the situation closed in around me.

"Bella," Melissa was kneeling beside me on the floor, her arms around me in a comforting embrace.

"H-h-how did this happen?"

"Influenza got the better of her, and her heart could not cope with the infection. She passed away early this morning. I have only just received word from the housekeeper."

I sniffled and wiped my tears with the back of my hand; sobs broke from my mouth and I felt myself slump against Melissa.

"Was she alone when she… when she…oh God," I gasped and closed my eyes, my sobs growing louder and the breath catching painfully in my throat.

"No, the housekeeper and the doctor were with her till the end."

"Oh," I choked out through my sobs, screwing my eyes shut in a failed attempt to stop my tears from falling. "That's good to know."

"Bella, I am so sorry my dear…" Melissa said soothingly, rocking me back and forth in her arms.

I heard the door open again and caught Carlisle and Aro's concerned voices. "We've just heard. Oh Signora Swan, I am so sorry," Aro cooed, coming over and kneeling down beside me.

"This is all so terrible. What a change to happen so fast in the day," Carlisle said from somewhere beside me.

I looked up from Melissa's lap as the tears continued to pour from my eyes and stared blurry-eyed into their faces. "Forgive me, I don't think I can continue with rehearsal today,"

"Oh never mind about that," Aro said in an astounded voice. You may naturally have some time off a few a days to recover."

"Her mother just died," Melissa said indignantly. "She'll need more than a mere few days to recover."

"We have a theater to run, Madame, and we cannot afford to have our principal soprano missing in action for too long. Think of the performance." Aro argued in an annoyed voice, looking over at the wardrobe coldly.

"Bella," Carlisle murmured, placing an arm on my shoulder and turning my face to him. "Please allow me to make the arrangements for the funeral; I would like to do that as a final goodbye and thank you to your family."

I smiled and nodded, swallowing back the misery building up in my mouth. The power of speech had escaped me for the time being. The shock and horror of the situation has stunned me into a paralyzed state of aching misery. Everything had happened so fast; it seemed only minutes ago my world remained intact and I was indulging myself in foolishness. But now it had all been shattered into nothingness, and for the first time in my existence I felt truly alone.

**#%$&**

The next few days passed in a haze of sadness and misery. The preparations were made, guests were invited and tears were shed. Carlisle organized everything beautifully; even the choice of my mother's favorite church and her fresh white roses and lilies on her casket. We prayed and grieved and mourned. He was there with me throughout the whole ceremony, guiding me to find strength and courage in dealing with the situation. I doubt I would have survived this day without him beside me, helping and comforting me.

He kept his arms around me during the burial as my mother was laid to rest beside my father's grave; reunited at last through death. I sobbed and cried into Carlisle's chest, staining his cloak with my salty tears. He held me tightly and whispered comforting words in my ear, embracing me in his warmth and security. I felt safe for the moment at least and was glad of his company.

I had been alone these past four days and nights, locked in my own cocoon of melancholy solitude. There was no singing, no light, love or passion. Melissa had moved me into another room with the chorus girls for the week. She had said I needed no distraction in my old room for the time being. I had not seen Edward since the night we had discussed the situation with Carlisle and the Volturi brothers. I knew he would be angry, hurt and broken at my sudden absence, particularly after we had shared such passion together.

But I was too weak in my grief and sadness to battle with Melissa or attempt to find him again. I missed him terribly though. In our separation, the hole in my chest seemed to increase. I had feared he would overreact again and resume his reign of destruction on the theater, feasting on chorus girls and destroying the set. He was playing it safe, and I was glad that he wasn't acting out as a result of our time apart. It seemed that he was satisfied enough to let me be for the time being until I returned to my old room.

Aro and Caius had been generous enough to give me the week off so I could recover from the _tragic ordeal. _In truth_, _I would be glad to get back to singing and rehearsals. The only way I could truly come to terms with everything and even attempt to recover from this was with music and singing – my one saving grace that had brought me prosperity and hope in my life.

I owed it to my parents to carry on, for if it had not been for my father's tutoring me in music as a young child and my mother helping me live my dream of being a professional singer, I doubt I would've achieved such success and joy in my life thus far. I had to carry on and honor their loving memories with music.

I needed to say good bye and come to terms with the reality of my parents both being gone now. And so a week after the funeral, I journeyed out late in the afternoon just after I had finished my first full session of rehearsals for Don Juan. I took a carriage and ventured out alone beneath the white-grey sky to the cemetery a short distance away.

I dressed in a thick, black hooded cloak over my black and white lace, long-sleeved dress and corset. My feet stepped softly on the forest-covered grass and walked slowly over to my parents' gravestone, a bunch of single stemmed white roses in my hands.

The cemetery was empty except for a small flock of ebony ravens skirting the area of ground or occasionally taking flight and hovering over the graveyard. Low hanging pine, willow and oak trees surrounded the place in a melancholy barrier, separating it from the outskirts of the woodland beyond.

I knelt down and gazed at my father and mother's graves, situated side by side from one another. I let out a low gasp of pain and felt the tears begin to trickle down my cheeks, stinging somewhat in the icy wind. Abandoned by my two dearest companions; they were all that mattered and with their deaths, my world had been shattered in the blink of an eye.

I placed a rose on each of their graves and felt a cold emptiness wash over me. I was numb in my misery once more, but I knew I had to be strong and carry on for my own sake as well as my parents' memories. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, recalling the melody of a tune my mother had taught me to sing when I was recovering from my father's death. I parted my lips, allowing my memories of the music to engulf me completely and transport me on Apollo's chariot to a place of peace and sanctuary.

"_Wishing I could hear your voice again,__knowing that I never would__. __Dreaming of you won't help me to do__all that you dreamed I could," _my voice was high and in a slow tempo, gliding over the subtle music like a ship on calm waters_.__ "__Passing bells__and sculpted angels,__cold and monumental,__seem, for you, the wrong companions -__you were warm and gentle.__Too many years__fighting back tears__. __Why can't the past just die?" _The tears fell from my eyes as I placed more roses on their graves._"__Wishing you were somehow here again__knowing we must say goodbye__Try to forgive__teach me to live__give me the strength to try__. __No more memories, no more silent tears__. __No more gazing across the wasted years__, and __help me say goodbye…."_

I fell silent and buried my face in my hands, letting the silence fall around me in gentle waves of calm. The cold air caught almost painfully in my respiratory tract, and I had to spend a short while catching my breath and bring it to a steady state.

I remained in my position for what seemed like hours until my knees felt stiff from being in a fixed position for so long. Both my cloak and the hem of my dress were severely damp from the icy wind and frosty ground. The sky was almost dark now and I had to go or else face missing my carriage to take me back. I slowly got to my feet, wincing at the weak stiffness of my legs; they were so cold it felt like a dozen invisible needles were piercing the skin of my legs all the way down to my toes. I stumbled and my knees gave way, sending me to the ground with a thud and scattering particles of icy frost around my cloak, leaving it covered in fluffy white power.

Cursing, I grasped onto my father's headstone and slowly began to lift myself to the stand. I caught a vaguely familiar scent in the air as I stood, still holding on the stone column for support. The scent sent my heart in a frantic state of systolic excitement, and I breathed it in again. Nutmeg and Bay leaf. Never had such an aroma been so welcoming as it was now, I almost cried out with sheer joy at the realization of it.

There was a sudden whooshing sound and the swish of a cloak being flicked against the wind.I looked around the empty graveyard and waited, feeling the blood gush frantically in my veins and the tingling sensation in my skin to cease_.__  
><em>

"Who is there?" I called fearfully, looking around from my position beside my parents' graves.

"Have you forgotten me already, my Angel?" a low velvet voice laced with pain whispered from behind me. Oh what endless longing echoed in that voice. I turned and heard another whooshing sound. I stared at the gap between two low hanging willow trees to find no one there.

I looked around wildly, my eyes wide and my breath catching in my chest as my heart rate increased frantically.

"Edward?" I gasped desperately, my eyes searching the cemetery for the merest sight of him.

"Too long you've wandered in sorrow, far from my gaze," his voice called again, stronger this time. I saw the mist rising gently from the ground, like a pearl white blanket of haze it concealing ground at my feet.

Wildly my heart beats for him alone, the raging desire coursing like fire in my veins. My entire body was trembling with a fierce titillation. I needed to see him, to feel his touch and inhale his scent –the build up of our week long separation came crashing down around at my feet. In all this sad agony, he would be my one comforting ray of hope….my endless salvation.

"You abandoned me, sweet Angel," Edward murmured softly, his voice echoing around the cemetery.

My mind was spiraling out of control as the tears resumed their path down my cheeks, a low whimper of, "No…." escaped from my parted lips as I collapsed to the ground.

A fierce gust of wind blew over me, and I heard a swift sound of heavy fabric against the breeze. I squeezed my eyes shut in a failed attempt to cease the tears as they fell uncontrollably.

A pair of strong arms coiled around my crouched figure and pulled me from the frost covered ground.

"You resist and yet your soul obeys," Edward murmured in a guttural voice. I shook my head vigorously and gripped him tightly, holding on to him as though my life depended on it. He pulled me into his chest and wrapped his cloak around us both. My arms pressed up against his chest with my fingernails digging into the black material of his waistcoat.

"Oh God, I missed you," I whispered feverishly, looking up at him with my tear filled eyes.

He smiled and raised a gloved hand to my face, wiping the dregs of tears from my cheeks with his forefinger and thumb. His eyes held all the sadness of the world. They were pleading, but both threaten and adored.

"It broke my heart, Isabella, to hear your cries and see your tears, being unable to wrap my arms around you and banish your sorrows away." He said sadly, tightening his hold around me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I was away from you for so long," I said weakly, resting my head against his chest.

He shushed me and pressed his chilled lips to my forehead, making me shudder with relief. I felt small fragments of strength being restored to me, his scent encapsulating me in a toxic stupor.

"It is my fault, sweet Angel, I shouldn't have stay away for so long," Edward said in a voice of quiet agony.

"It was the sensible thing to do, Edward," I argued. "There were so many things going on that made it almost impossible for us to meet. The risk of being caught would've been greater in any case."

Edward growled softly in agreement as he continued placing gentle kisses on my forehead and down the side of my face to my tear stained cheek.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, nuzzling my head against his chest,

He was silent for a long moment, and when I looked up at him, his lips were pressed tightly together with a a sheepishly guilty expression on his face.

"Edward?" I pressed him further, giving him a small nudge.

"I've been here ever since you arrived," he said after a moment, not looking at me. "Watching you from a distance. All I wanted from you is your hurting. I want to heal you; I want to save you from this darkness that has captured the beauty of your heart." His voice was thick with so much emotion it seemed to crack under the weight of it.

"Edward….."

"Let me be your shelter from this pain, for I doubt I could survive seeing you in such agony, Isabella. When I heard you sing with such beauty and desolation, it felt like I could hear your soul crying." His voice seemed to break as he spoke, the weight of emotional agony lay heavy on his heart.

I raised my hand to the unmasked side of face and stroked his cheek softly, keeping my eyes fixed on his. The mere sight of his presence gave me strength and a peculiar courage. I could be open with no reservation or doubt lingering in my mind and know Edward would remain by my side, understanding and supportive.

"Everyone in my family is gone," I said weakly, blinking tears out of my eyes. "I am the sole surviving member and I….I'm frightened. I've never been alone like this."

"Isabella, my Angel. As long as I exist, you shall _never _be alone." One of his arms slipped from his tight hold around me and drifted his hand into his coat pocket.

"Promise me."

He fixed his gaze of ebony fire on my lips and held up a glittering silver ring with a crown of sparkling diamonds set in an oval pattern. He lifted my arm with his other hand and clasping a hold over my left hand, he gently slipped the ring onto the second to last finger.

"I swear on the love I hold for you and you alone, to be your companion for all of eternity. For as long as you will have me, I will never leave your side." His declaration stunned me to silence.

My eyes flittered from the ring on my finger to stare into his face, his shining eyes filled with venom. We had reached the point were speech was completely useless; there were no words to express such emotions.

Slowly, agonizingly, he lowered his mouth to mine and captured my lips gently. His tongue swept over my bottom lip, making me whimper in delight. My arms coiled around his neck, and I stood up on my tip toes, desperate to press myself up against him.

From the distance, the sound of a horse's hooves could be heard hitting the ground with a frantic energy. Twigs cracked and leaves rustled as the sound grew louder and louder. I barely had time to pull away from Edward when a horrified voice called out my name.

Edward stiffened and looked up to stare ahead of me; he growled softly, bearing his teeth. He swiftly moved me around with a careful swoop of his arm so I was standing behind him. I peeked out from the corner of his arm and saw Carlisle standing several yards away, a crossbow in his hand and a stricken expression on his face.

"Let her go!" he demanded, pointing the crossbow directly at Edward's chest. A low chuckle escaped Edward's lips as they parted. It was deep enough to resemble a growl and it sent a cold wave of fear down my spine.

"Step away from her, or I will shoot," Carlisle commanded with firm determination. I tried to step forward in an attempt to protect Edward from what would no doubt be a hideous accident. Edward held out an arm and held me back with another growl, his eyes fixed menacingly on Carlisle.

"It seems we have an uninvited guest," Edward announced with an air of mocking surprise. He looked Carlisle up and down, and a cruel smirk of pure hatred curved his cold lips.

"How good of you to come. I've waited for this moment for a long time."

I gripped Edward's arm tightly, my fingers tugging at the fabric of his clothes and creasing them ever so slightly. I tried to hold him back, but it was useless as I felt him edge further away from me.

"I will give you to the count of three to release her or I will kill you." Carlisle hissed with ire in his eyes.

"With what exactly?" Edward asked, cocking his head to the side and looking bemusedly at the crossbow. "A couple of arrows?"

It was Carlisle's turn to smile this time, and he did so with a firm confidence. "This isn't loaded with crossbow bolts, but silver stakes infused with a strong solution of wolfsbane. One of these will paralyze you for several minutes, enough time for me to tear you apart limb from limb and set you alight." His eyes glittered with an odd air of manic excitement. "Don't think I did not come prepared, Vampire."

"Carlisle don't do this," I pleaded desperately, trying to slip from behind Edward and being blocked once again. I should have known better than to think Edward would let me negotiate the situation; the depth of his feelings for me were enough to potentially kill any love rival who dared come between us. Although I was not too familiar with vampire nature, I had read enough from the many books in Carlisle's library, which provided detailed accounts of the qualities of the vampire species in the fields of mating and bonding.

"I cannot stand by and let this creature torment you, Bella," Carlisle declared fiercely.

"Oh, how touching. The valiant Knight came to aid the distressed damsel." Edward jeered, holding me back with one hand and blocking me from coming any closer.

"Edward stop it!" I called out, struggling pathetically against him.

"Come now Isabella, it is only fair to let him die trying," Edward insisted with a roguish grin. "By all means, dear Count, fire away."

"No! Carlisle, I beg of you not to do this," I called out in a panicked voice. I could barely contain myself and the fear and anger coursing through my veins at Edward's arrogant mocking of a man who held a deadly weapon in his hands.

"This creature," Carlisle began sternly, "is a very deadly and seductive demon. He draws people in with promises of love, power and knowledge. He preys on impressionable minds," Carlisle took another step closer and cocked his crossbow, aiming the shining stake directly at Edward's heart. "Release the girl or I will shoot," he commanded again.

"You try that," Edward snarled through gritted teeth, "And I'll break every bone in your pathetic body."

"It will be worth it if it means I can free her from your evil clutches," Carlisle snapped furiously.

In a swift fluid motion, Edward lunged for Carlisle with the speed of a bullet being fired from a gun. The move sent them both crashing to the ground with a heart stopping thud. The crossbow was knocked out of Carlisle's hands and went flying across the cemetery, landing a short distance from my parents gravestones with a clatter.

I looked wildly around and saw Carlisle pinned on his back with Edward gripping his throat and bearing his elongated incisors at his neck.

"Edward no!" I charged forward, lifting up the hem of my skirt and hurrying over to them. "Let him go this instant!"

"You dare come between me and what is rightfully mine?" Edward growled at Carlisle, ignoring me completely. He seemed utterly lost in the heat of the struggle, and I knew there was nothing I could do or say to ease this situation.

"She...w-will...never be," Carlisle gasped out in a hoarse voice as he struggled for breath, "Yours."

"On the contrary my dear fellow, I think you'll find that she already is _mine_." Edward murmured in a deadly whisper as he lowered himself to Carlisle's throat.

I seized Edward by the shoulders and tried relentlessly to pull him away, but it was like trying to move a marble status. "Edward let him go for the love of God! You don't need to do this."

"Isabella my Darling, I beg of you to stay out of this."

"I have already lost both of my parents Edward, don't take away from me the one living memory I have from my childhood."

Edward raised his head and gazed down at Carlisle's wide eyed expression as he continued to fight for breath.

"He has nothing but selfish intent for you," he said, loosening his grip over the Count ever so slightly. "I cannot let him live if he intends to harm you."

"Ever since we met, you have sworn to me you are not what so many have said about you, that you are no murderer or monster. I trusted your word. Please don't lead me to think my faith in you was all for nothing." I said, my hands still clasping his shoulders. I lowered myself to whisper in his ear in a voice quiet enough that only he could hear. "Don't stoop to his level of justice."

Edward hesitated for a few minutes, his eyes still fixed menacingly on Carlisle's struggling face. And with a great effort, he released his grip and straightened up, taking a hold of my hand as he did so.

Carlisle lay panting weakly on the ground, his face as white as a sheet and eyes bloodshot with shock and pain.

"Thank you," I whispered, tightening my hold around his hand.

"I will not disobey you Isabella, nor will I ever be the one to cause you any unhappiness." Edward said, looking down at me with crimson eyes filled with emotion.

"I know," I smiled at him with a tentative relief.

"Now, bring me his crossbow..."

"No!" Carlisle choked out, struggling to sit up. Edward had released my hand and was standing over him again. He pressed the sole of his boot against Carlisle's chest and withdrew a long, shining silver sword. He pointed it at Carlisle's heart and said in a deadly whisper, "Move an inch, and it'll be the last thing you ever do."

I made an indignant noise of frustration over Edward's actions as I hurried over to pick up the crossbow. It was heavier than I had anticipated, and I struggled to keep it upright as I brought it back to Edward.

"Thank you, my Love," he said with a soft smile, his left hand still holding the sword over Carlisle's heart. He took the crossbow with his other hand and held it tightly, hanging it over the Count's head.

"You won't be needing this anymore, will you," he said sweetly, crushing the weapon in his hand as the metal cracked and groaned under his force.

"I have plenty more at home," Carlisle spat out furiously.

Edward chuckled darkly and raised his sword up to point the blade at Carlisle's cheek. "If you value your life, Count Cullen, I suggest you destroy those."

"Never ahh..." Edward had swiped the blade across his cheek, leaving a deep gash on his face. Blood began to trickle down his cheek and on to the collar of his neck.

"Edward!" I grabbed a hold of his wrist and tried to wrench the sword off Carlisle's face. "You promised you wouldn't hurt him."

"I said I would refrain from killing him, my Sweet. I never said anything about not hurting him." Edward corrected me with a hungry look in his eyes. He slipped my grip off him and lowered himself to hang over Carlisle and tapped him gently on the forehead twice before straightening up. The Count slumped unconscious with his eyes closed.

"I said that's enough, Edward!" I held over my hand over his and stared at him intently. "You're a better man than that."

A blood curdling growl escape Edward's mouth as he lowered his sword and slipped it back into its holder. He turned to face me, his red eyes melting into blackness as he stepped closer to me. I backed away slowly, narrowing my eyes and scowling up at him determinately.

"He deserved it."

"Knocking him out cold? He is a defenseless human being, Edward. You had no right to…."

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence as Edward started backing me up against a tree. I was attempting to remain unfazed by the fact a six foot vampire was bearing down over me with his fangs exposed.

"You dare to give me commands, Isabella?" Edward murmured in a snarl, fixing a stern gaze over me. I was becoming very aware of his aroma spreading out and cocooning me into a hot bubble of scent. My mind clouded over, and I felt my eye lids become heavy. I stumbled on my feet. I felt myself fall just before Edward caught me in his arms. He held me up and pulled me into his chest. I found myself hanging limply in his arms, my head drooped to the side, my long wavy brown hair cascading over to one side and exposing my neck.

I felt Edward's smooth fingertips trace along the vein in my throat. I shuddered and wracked my brain furious in a desperate attempt to regain my focus.

"Answer me, Isabella." Edward growled as he lowered his mouth to my neck.

I gripped his biceps and dug my fingers into his stone skin, whimpering as I struggled to fight against his powers over me.

He grazed my skin with his cold lips, making me shudder in unadulterated pleasure. "Answer me!"

"Yes," I whispered in a small far away voice. "Yes, I was giving you commands."

"And what gives you the right to do such a thing, Isabella?" Edward growled menacingly, raising his lips to trace around the hollow of my ear.

I blinked several times and inhaled deeply, fighting against his influence over me. "Because," I gasped out, feeling the wet heat rise within me, "Because you're mine."

Edward froze and drew away from my ear to look at me. His ebony eyes were glossy and shining with a mixture of adoration and amazement.

And then, without warning he stooped and slipped his arm underneath my knees, scooping me up off the ground and cradling me securely in his arms.

"Edward?" I mumbled in vague surprise.

"We must leave."

"But why?"

"I'll explain later, cover your face and hold on tight to me. It's going to be a bumpy ride." He said as he shot forward and broke into a thunderous sprint across the forest grounds. He moved so fast the entire scene around me became a blur of color and sound as he took me back to his lair.

~To be continued.

**A/N**

**Thoughts?**

**Reviews are like hot chocolate and freshly baked blueberry muffins. They make us happy and feel all warm and satisfied inside.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Hello!

I'm sorry about the long gap between chapters. My week has been somewhat crazy with RL issues and then the last Harry Potter movie came out. I had to stop writing because of it. *Sighs* My childhood is officially over.

Thank you so much to everyone for reviewing & subscribing. Without your support this story wouldn't even be possible.

Credit to my fantastic beta: _A Jasper For Me_

My PreReader & Phantward Advisor: _Blood Of Your Lips_

**The Phantom Vampire**

**Part 6**

**Bella's POV**

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, tilting my head to the side as Edward tugged at my cloak and yanked it off roughly. He remained silent and sullen, his eyes focused on the ground as he cleared his way around the lair. A various number of unfamiliar objects were put away in the chests and boxes lying scattered on the floor.

There was a peculiar darkness lingering about the lair, and the many dozens of candles once illuminating this cavernous chamber were nowhere to be seen. It wasn't completely dark by any means, and the few number of candles lit provided sufficient enough light for visibility. The dim light cast looming shadows on the walls, and the eerie silence that immersed the labyrinth was broken only by the gentle drip, drip, drip of the underground stream. I stood alone, gazing at the mist gently rising off the surface of the crystal clear water. I caught sight of Edward's gaze upon me through the reflection of the water, and I looked up, feeling his arms coiled around my waist. He pulled me closer with my back to his chest. My head lolled to the side, resting against his collar bone. His head bent down to press a kiss on my cheek, his hands moving up and caressing my chest.

"Edward, why have you brought me here?" I asked again, taking a hold of his hands in my own and keeping them still.

"I don't understand the question," he murmured, his lips lingering against the back of my neck.

"Why have you taken me down into your lair? Now that the Count knows about us, surely it would be better to have taken me back to the theater." I demanded, feeling grossly irritated by his nonchalant mannerism.

"The Count knows nothing, Sweetheart,"

I wiggled against him and turned in his arms, coming face to face, seeing his quintessential expression.

"He saw us."

"What he saw was a frightened young woman trapped in the clutches of a deadly Vampire. The dear Count hasn't the faintest idea of what we are to each other." Edward said with a satisfied smirk.

"If that is the case, why did you attack him the way you did? Why leave him unconscious and alone in a graveyard?"

"Do you honestly think I would surrender to his threats and let him have you?" Edward demanded in an awestruck tone of lingering fury.

"No," I swallowed back my apprehension and continued. "But how could you have left him there like that?"

"He's still alive isn't he?"

"You are unbelievable!" I gave Edward's left arm a pinch in indignant frustration; he barely seemed to notice it though. It was difficult to tolerate his attitude at the moment for I only lost the only living member of my family a week ago. Carlisle was all I had left; despite his sentiments towards Edward, I still felt a strong attachment to him. Carlisle was my best friend after all. If it hadn't been for Edward, our relationship could have become something more.

"You should be thanking me," he said tartly.

"Thanking you? For giving my friend a head injury and abandoning him in a cemetery?" I turned to walk away, struggling my way out of his grasp with no success. He was holding on to me tightly with a look of fervent determination in his eyes.

"He wasn't going to be alone for long. He had back up on the way," Edward clarified with an unconvincing smile of reassurance.

I shook my head and turned, walking away from him. "I need to go."

Edward shot across the lair and came up in front of me, blocking my path. He seized me around the waist and tightened his hold on me.

"I'm not letting you go back to him, Isabella."

"He's my friend Edward!" I winced, letting out a yelp of pain.

"The Count is a vile man, Isabella. I do not feel comfortable leaving you alone with him." Edward said fervently as I pushed and wriggled against him.

"The thoughts he has for you," he shuddered, "makes my venom boil."

I raised my eyes and leaned back, gazing at him in suspicion. "How do you know what he's thinking?" I asked incredulously.

Edward hesitated for moment, his piercing dark eyes fixed on my face. It seems he was struggling with himself, and I felt his fingers clench tightly around my arms possessively.

"Edward?" I gasped out, wincing at his grip over my arms.

"I can read minds," he murmured quietly.

"You can read…." my eyes widened in horror and my mouth dropped. A flood of heat spread across my cheeks and the breath caught painfully in my lungs. He could read minds, hear private and personal thoughts. During our most intimate moments he had heard everything I was thinking. Why hadn't he told me this? So he could use what he had heard in my thoughts to make me fall for him?

I wriggled furiously this time and let out a cry of "let me go." Edward immediately released me; I turned away, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Isabella…." Edward began in a concerned voice.

"Why don't you take a look and see what I am thinking." I snapped in a broken voice as I lowered my hand from my mouth.

"I can't…."

"Oh please, spare me the lies." I half shouted, turning to look at him again. "If you can read Carlisle's thoughts, then surely you can read mine."

I felt a hand clasp my shoulder; I looked up, and Edward was beside me with his eyes or face filled with concern and regret. "I know this may come as a shock to you but…."

"How could have you kept something like this from me?" I demanded sternly, placing my hands on my hips and glaring up into his face.

"There was never a right time to tell you. Believe me I never wanted to keep this from you." He pleaded in an agonized voice.

"You've been reading my thoughts every moment we have spent together. You have been aware of all the things in my head…."

"Isabella…."

"No wonder you were able to seduce me so quickly, an ability like that would get any woman you wanted into bed."

There was a sudden blur of motion, and I felt my back collide sharply with the stone wall. He gripped my shoulders and lifted me off my feet, pressing me up against it. I let out a yelp of surprise as the breath was knocked out of me.

"I want you to listen to me very clearly Isabella, because I am only going to say this once. I have _never_ been able to _read_ your mind." He said in a low growl of a voice that sent a chill along my spine. His sweet perfumed breath washed over me in a haze of warmth.

"You've never been able to….?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"No, it is mainly the reason why I noticed you in the first place. I heard your audition from my lair, and it set a fire inside me. The soft, velvety tones of your voice entwined with natural elegance. That was the only thing I heard. I knew the risks, but I had to know you even if it was from a distance. On the first day of rehearsals, I watched you from my private box, secluded and unseen in the shadows. I could hear every thought of those around you; when I focused on, you I came up blank. I couldn't hear or read anything. It was terribly frustrating and fascinating." He smiled wistfully at the memory.

"And that's why you pursued me?"

"I pursued you because you are my mate, my other half to complete my soul. Any qualities you possessed merely came as an added bonus. I knew deep down, if I ever did find my soul mate, I would not be able to read her mind." He clarified, staring unblinkingly into my eyes.

"Do you believe me?"

He had never lied to me; not once in the many months we had known each other had he ever deceived me.

"I do," I breathed, my chest rising and falling heavily against his. "But I can't pretend this doesn't bother me, Edward."

"I was created this way, Isabella. It's part of my vampire abilities. I never asked for it." Edward insisted, evidently hurt by my response.

"I am not blaming you, Edward." I assured him carefully, struggling against the force he was exerting as he pinned me against the wall. "It's just a shock that's all. It's not everyday you learn your beloved can read minds."

His expression softened; he exhaled deeply, sending a wave of his intoxicating fragrance over me. I struggled to keep myself conscious. I couldn't afford falling into another stupor.

I thought back over Carlisle lying alone and unconscious in that grave yard and how Edward had read his mind. "What of Carlisle's thoughts? How can they be so terrible you forbid me from seeing him?"

Edward gazed at me very seriously, his lips pressed tightly together to form a thin line. "He wants you and desires you passionately, Isabella. It wasn't out of his beliefs that he was threatening to kill me. The sight of us together, you with a vampire, sent him over the edge." He muttered carefully.

"So you're saying he was jealous?" My tone was disbelieving. I could not fathom for the life of me how Edward could come to such a conclusion. I had known Carlisle practically my entire life, and he had never come across in such a fashion. But then again, I had never been able to read his mind.

"Not jealous, Isabella, he could never envy me. The Count is far too arrogant for that."

"So what are you saying?"

"What Carlisle saw, was a monster in possession of his woman."

"I should have never led him on," I groaned, closing my eyes and wiggling against Edward in discomfort.

"Isabella, have you lost your reason?"

"No, I haven't. If I hadn't flirted with him, this would have never happened," I insisted remorsefully. "Edward let me go please, I need to go find him."

"Over my dead body," he snarled, and pushed me more firmly against the wall, making my bones groan in response. "His thoughts are littered with perverted fantasies of you, Isabella. The fascination he has to control you and shape you to his own desires…." Edward shuddered and lowered his head, bearing his elongated incisors at the floor.

"Edward please," I groaned, "you're hurting me! Stop it!" I struggled relentlessly against his grip.

He relinquished immediately and detached himself to the opposite side of the lair in the blink of an eye.

I rubbed my upper arms and drew myself away from the wall, wincing at the ache in my bones. I didn't look at Edward as I walked over to the winged arm chair in the far corner of the cave and retrieved my cloak.

"You are leaving me," Edward murmured in a broken voice.

"No," I slung the cloak over my shoulders loosely and turned to look into his desolate face. "I am merely going back up to see the Count is safe."

"Isabella, I do not want you alone with him!" Edward yelled angrily, his hands balled into fists.

"He's not going to do anything to me…." I replied defiantly, turning away from him again.

He was in front of me before I had even taken three steps. His hands caught a hold of my shoulders and gripped them firmly.

"Have you not been listening to a word I've been saying?" he demanded, ruby eyes of fury blazing into my own.

"He's all I have left from my childhood, Edward; the only people remotely close to my family. And I will not abandon him just for you." I stated flatly, standing motionless before him in fear that if I struggled he could potentially hurt me.

Like a thousand shards of glass, his resolve shattered in to pieces. He wrenched his hold off me and pushed me aside. I stumbled on my feet, waving my arms out to catch myself if I fell.

"And so you will leave me to go to him, the perverted admirer."

"Edward…." I began, but my voice was cut off as he smashed his fist into the wall with a deafening crash. The entire lair seemed to shake at the impact as bits of rock and dust went flying in all directions.

I hesitated on the spot, waiting to see if he decided to take another blow at the wall. "Edward, stop it!"

Then it dawned on me, he was so much more than a mere man. He was a predator and a deadly one at that. I had half a mind to rush to his side, but my instincts kept me at bay. There was another blurred movement followed by a crashing sound as more fragments of the rock went flying in all directions. He hit the wall again and again, roaring with fury each time his fist collided with the wall. The sound was deafening, and it took all the strength within me to race across the lair to his side. I reached up and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, feeling his tense aggravated muscles beneath my finger tips. He wrenched away, full of fury, and spun around with his fist raised to strike. He stopped dead as he locked the ruby orbs of his eyes onto my own.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be perfectly safe with Carlisle," I murmured gently, in the hopes of reassuring him as best as possible.

"Let him know I want you back when he's finished with you." Edward snapped, turning away from me and stalking away.

"Edward," I called after him as I followed his footsteps, running slightly to keep up with him. "Could you please stop being so ridiculous?"

The next moment Edward swept his arm around my waist and seized me roughly, pulling me forcefully into his chest. My cloak was wrenched off my shoulders and thrown aside. His mouth caught my lips, and he kissed me with unyielding passion. My hands flitted upward and coiled around his neck as I slowly began to lose myself to his irresistible influence over me.

My will was weak and my soul numbed in the burning frenzy. His tongue teased over mine. I moaned against his mouth, tightening my arms around him. His hands smoothed along my back, and his fingers clasped a hold of the strings holding my corset and dress together. There was a sudden tugging sensation, followed by ripping sounds. I broke away from the kiss as he pushed my dress off my shoulders and let it in a pool at my feet. I let out a yelp of indignation as he seized me roughly and resumed the kiss. I was vaguely aware that all I had on were my white undergarments.

He cupped his hands under by backside and hoisted me up. My legs coiled around his waist and my fingers slid into his hair roughly, tugging the silky strands. The action made him groan against me, and I could feel the distinct heavy bulge forming in the region of his crotch.

He zoomed across the lair and into the bed chamber. We collapsed onto the bed, hands frantically tearing at the material covering us. I practically lifted myself off the bed to feel him. My heart was pounding painfully in my chest, and my breathing was elevated to an almost agonizing level.

Edward broke away with an agonizing growl and sat up on his knees. He tugged roughly at his shirt and practically ripped it into shreds.

I rolled over and crawled away to the head of the bed in alarm, whimpering as I made to slide off the bed. He caught my ankle and dragged me back in one swift movement, flipping me over onto my back. I stared up at him breathlessly as he stood before me void of all clothing, a figure of pale muscular perfection from the broad shoulders and flawless indentations along his abdomen, lightly dusted with golden bronze hair. He was a vision of perfection from head to toe, the elegance of his thighs and the strength of his manhood. My heated breath caught audibly in my chest at the sheer size of his desire, and I marveled how we had ever fit so perfectly together.

Edward was a blazing figure of passion with glowing crimson eyes and a fierce expression on his lips. In m mind, I had already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent.

He leaned forward and held me down firmly with one hand while the other tugged my pantalette off and threw them aside onto the floor. From the waist down I was bare before him and felt oddly defensive as I pressed my legs together tightly. Edward seized my arm and jerked me upright to sit level with him. He lowered his face to mine and caught my mouth in a forceful kiss, his tongue gliding over mine in a teasing fashion. I barely registered him undoing the strings of my corset and pushing it aside along with my chemise.

I pressed myself to him and became vaguely aware he was now completely nude. In the heat of the moment, he had successfully managed to remove every last fragment of clothing between us.

I felt him break away from my lips, leaving me breathless and dizzy.

"Edward…." I whimpered in a shaking voice, a sudden apprehensive fear had erupted within me. He growled softly as he bore down upon me, lowering me back down onto the pillows. He moved up along my chest and he seized my breasts in his hands, caressing them roughly and pinching each of the hardened buds between his fingertips.

His face lowered to the crook of my neck. I winced as his teeth grazed at my tender skin, breaking the flesh and exposing my blood to descend along my throat. Edward's icy lips closed around my wound and suckled hard.

I closed my eyes and groaned, clenching his shoulders tightly with my fingertips.

"Oh, God!" I cried out in delight. I was writhing on the bed with my fingers sliding up into his hair, tugging at the strands roughly. My hips thrusting of their own accord. I was on fire with an agonizing tightness forming in the region of my lower abdomen. I spread my leg wide desperate to feel him, hating the emptiness and longing within me.

"You taste so sweet, so good…. I shall never be able to get enough." he growled against my wound.

"Edward….please….I need you," my back arched against him, unable to control myself.

He drew away from my throat and looked down at me, his lips stained with my own blood.

"Turn over." He commanded, moving away from me to sit on his knees. His voice was velvet and sent an icy wave of alarm down my spine.

I whimpered and obliged, rolling over to my stomach I raised myself up and crouched on all fours, on my knees with my palms pressed on the mattress. I spread my legs apart slightly and waited, looking down at the pillow and trying very hard to fight back my fear.

He leaned over me, and I couldn't speak. All I could do was yelp in delight as the broad tip of his manhood touched my folds, teasing me until I was in a frenzy.

His lips pressed against my spine and murmured softly in his native tongue. I was growing with anticipation and desire, every muscle in my body was on edge – waiting longingly for the pleasure to come.

Edward shifted on his knees and held my backside firmly by my waist and entered with a deep thrust. I let out a cry of "oh" in shock and pleasure. My body was more than ready for him, and I began rocking backwards and forwards.

"Hold still," he murmured in a guttural voice, clenching his fingers tightly over my waist and thrusting forcefully. I gasped out at the deep sensation, my muscles closing around his cool length and building the tension up to a new level of pleasure.

"But I…." I started to say, but he cut me off with another forceful thrust, powerful enough to send my face into the bed covers. I groaned and clenched the sheets tightly, moaning and whimpering as he continued to claim me relentlessly.

He played with my erogenous zones, wrapping a hand around down between my legs, teasing my sensitive flesh. My damp wet heat gaining strength, sending a frantic wave of ecstasy from each time he thrust forcefully, his skin connected with mine.

He flipped me over to my back in one swift, fluid motion. He drove in deeper, responding furiously to each climax that shuddered through my body. Every fiber of my being was aching at the intensity of his claim against me, muscles quivered in their attempt to contain the overwhelming pressure.

"Ahh… Edward….yes, yes!"

He snarled in response and hitched my leg over his waist, pushing further, slamming deeper into me with an agonizing groan. My muscles clenched relentlessly around his thick icy shaft, sending us both into a loud frenzy of pleasure. He bent his head and resumed suckling on my breasts, taking each of them in turn with gusto. My third climax shattered through me and sent me to a frantic point where I could barely register my own name.

"Who do you belong to, Isabella?" he demanded, slamming into me again.

I yelped loudly and closed my eyes, arching my back and gripping on to his biceps tightly.

"Say it, loud out!" he roared, pulling almost completely out and slamming into me again.

"You, my Phantom, I…. I belong to you."

The intensity of his thrusts gained a new level of force as I spoke, and I held on to him for dear life, savoring the new pleasurable sensation flood through me.

"E-Edward, oh Fuck yes…. harder!" I cried out loudly, unable to contain myself any longer.

"My Angel knows how to curse," Edward growled in approval, lowering his mouth to my neck and tracing his tongue along my throat.

"So perfect. Let me taste you again, Sweetheart."

The whole room seemed to fade into thingness. I was lost to the heat and the intoxicating aroma of our scents intermingling with the haze of passion and fire. The sensation was euphoric and painfully overwhelming all at the same time. With each kiss, each thrust and stroke of our skin against each other's made me cry out in anguish for more.

"Why can't I get enough of you?" Edward's moan was lost in my frantic sounds.

He grazed my neck with his pointed incisors and broke the skin, sending my blood out in a gentle flow. He continued to pound against me furiously while he suckled and drank from the artery in my throat.

"Edward…." I gasped out weakly, gripping onto his shoulders as I felt his release fill me.

A dark haze cascaded around me. I felt a peculiar numbness come over me suddenly, my senses becoming weaker, the lair around me and Edward's presence seeming to fade into an oblivion of sheer blackness.

"Edward, you're taking too much." The darkness grew stronger with each passing second. "Edward….." the black abyss engulfed me suddenly, and then I was gone.

**#%$&**

My eye lids flickered open, and I blinked several times as the dim candle light of the lair flooded over my vision senses. I sat up and became very much aware of the aching sensation between my legs. My entire body felt numb and sore. It took me several minutes to register what exactly had happened to me.

I caught sight of Edward, sitting upright on the bed, his expression was desolate. He was watching me closely, the dim glow of the candle lights shining darkly over his scarred, cracked face.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a tentative voice, watching me with concerned eyes. A deep-set frown creased his forehead, and the scars that lined the top left hand side of his face seemed to be more prominent than before.

He was angry and disappointed, not only in me, but in himself as well. The guilt of almost draining me dry was playing on his mind at present.

A large part of me was glad of it. I wanted him to feel remorse, to feel some sort of anguish towards his actions. What had occurred between us tonight was nothing more than a need to vent his jealously onto someone, to mark his place and connection to me by any means possible. Tonight he had not been the kind, gentle and tender gentleman I had been accustomed to. Instead he had been a dominant predator, a deadly, blood-thirsty vampire hellbent on marking his territory.

I rubbed the side of my neck and winced at the deep cut across my throat. I felt almost saddened at the memory of it, seeing another level to this creature locked inside the body of a man.

"Isabella, please say something…."

I reached across the bed, pulled the blanket around myself and stood up, running a hand through the tangled mass of brown curls in a hopeless attempt to smooth the strands straight. I gazed down at the floor and the sight of our clothes littered on the ground.

"Talk to me," Edward crawled over to my side and coiled an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I murmured quietly, wondering if I could muster the strength to stand on my feet and get dressed. Edward made an indignant noise and muttered several curse words under his breath.

"I said I'm fine!" I repeated weakly.

"No, you're not. You are angry with me." Edward stated in dismay.

"Not angry," my voice was small, quite and calm. "I am disappointed more than anything else..."

"Why?" he demanded, snatching the blanket out of my hands roughly. I made to grab it back, but he held it away from me at an arm's length. "Tell me." His voice shook with a mixture of anger and sadness.

I folded my arms across my bare chest "Give me back the blanket Edward, please…." I pleaded.

He sighed and handed it to me with a scowl masking his face. It was almost infuriating to look at him.

"It's because I took too much of your blood, isn't it?" he whispered in a hollow voice. "I frightened you with my actions, and now you are angry with me."

I covered myself with the blanket, and gazed down at my arms folded over my partially covered chest, feeling the tears build up in my eyes.

"Isabella?"

"I'm sorry I, I can't" I pleaded, my voice cracking slightly as I fought pathetically to prevent the tears from sliding down my cheeks.

"Sweetheart," he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. "I went too far. I lost control…."

"You hurt me," I whispered sadly. "You promised you'd be careful."

"I'm sorry. There is no excuse for what I did," he said, holding me close to him as though his life depended on it.

"You can't fix this," I said weakly, struggling to free myself from his grasp.

"I can try," he clutched at my waist tightly.

There was a long moment of silence broken only by the slow drip, drip, drip of water from the cavernous rock down into the stream.

It was evident the reality of the situation and what he had done to inflict it upon us both had sent him into a state of ashamed silence.

"I never meant to hurt you," he insisted, lifting me onto his lap.

"I know. We both lost ourselves in the moment," I replied weakly, hot tears were trickling down my cheeks at this point. I struggled to keep my voice even, to prevent my emotions from getting the better of me. "But I lost consciousness because you could not control yourself. You almost drained me dry when we were…." I broke off, feeling the heat of a deep crimson blush spread out from my cheeks.

Edward pressed his lips to my forehead and shushed me softly, rocking me backward and forward. He kissed my cheeks and wiped away the tears with his tongue.

"I tired to stop. I tried and am so sorry my darling." His arms tightened in their embrace. He kissed my forehead as I rested my head against his bare chest, feeling his soft reddish blond chest hair tickling my nose slightly.

"I'm not angry with you, Edward. I could never be angry over what you are. I know you're a vampire and my blood is particularly appealing to you, but I just wish you'd be more careful next time."

He stared at me in amazement, his mouth hung open slightly and his hold over me tightened. "I lost control," he said finally.

"I know Edward."

"I just…."

I cupped his cheek in my hand and gazed at him directly in the eyes. "Your alpha instincts took over."

"They shouldn't have…."

"Why? It's who you are, Edward. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I could have killed you," he said seriously, his dark eyes fading into crimson. "You're the only person who has ever shown me any affection in over a century, and I almost killed you." He shook his head.

I raised my face to his, kissing him softly in a reassuring gesture. He responded tentatively, tightening his hold around me.

I pulled away and gazed at him intently. "You didn't kill me," I assured him seriously, caressing his cheek in my hand.

"I could have, Isabella. If you are disturbed by what I did then I understand if you wish to leave." He whispered sadly. "I won't stop you or hold you back."

"I won't leave you," I pressed my lips to the scarred side of his face. "I promise," I murmured quietly, before gesturing to the sparkling ring on my finger. "But I do think we should try to avoid spending so much time apart from each other. It's not doing any of us any good."

"Oh?"

"The more time we spend apart from one another, the more powerful the need becomes. I know you want to protect me, but we shouldn't be apart for more than a day."

"My hunger for you will never lessen, Isabella." He shifted his head and buried his face in the crook of my neck, his lips grazing my forehead. I whimpered softly, closing my eyes and snuggling against him.

"But what is this hunger you speak of so passionately?" I asked quietly, raising my head off his collar bone to look up at his face.

"Is it for my blood or my body?" my voice sent a ripple through the atmosphere surrounding us, creating an icy awkward tension.

His gaze was stern with a fiery fierceness. "I crave everything from you, Isabella. Your blood, body, heart and soul – I knew as soon as I laid eyes on you I would have it all. You transfixed me in a manner I couldn't have imagined possible. All rational thoughts escaped my mind, all I wanted was to claim you for my own, and I was determined to possess you, even if it meant killing a thousand men."

"You would do that for me?" I whispered in a weak voice, my eyes stinging as they welled up with tears.

He smiled fondly and raised the back of his hand to my face, gently stroking my cheek with his fingers. "Yes, you unearthly thing. I adore every inch of you and your fierce independent spirit and strong will, the courage and kindness of your nature. You accepted me for what I was so easily, while others would have run away."

Edward slipped his fingers beneath my chin and raised my face up to his.

"I could never run away from you,"

"I am a hideously deformed vampire, Isabella," he murmured thickly. "Hardly a suitable choice for a husband."

"You are beautiful, Edward Masen." I said sternly, shifting on his lap and raising my arms to coil around his neck. "There is so much beauty in you, body and soul. There is no other man I want in this world except you."

His mouth was on mine then and the blanket slipped softly off my chest. In a swift motion he flipped us over, pinning me underneath him, our naked bodies pressed together – hot and cold intertwined in one.

My hand flitted up into his hair, and I ran my fingers through his bronze locks. Our lips parted and met again and again, slipping against each other, each motion intermingling with our moans.

We rolled over on the bed, and I found myself laying on his chest. I broke away from his mouth and gazed down at him with a gentle smile.

"Stay with me tonight, Isabella?" Edward asked slowly, his eyes now ebony black with molten desire.

I nodded and lay my head on his chest, just beneath his collarbone. He pulled the bed covers over us to keep me warm and lulled me to sleep by humming a lullaby.

**#&%$**

Edward woke me several hours later and helped me get back in my clothes and prepare myself to face the theater staff.

I confessed I was struggling to come up with a suitable method of covering up my night's absence. The theater and the Volturi brothers would no doubt be aware of my situation by now, and they probably had a search party out looking for me. It would hardly look very good if I turned up in my bedroom intact. The suspicion the staff had for me would no doubt reach breaking a point.

We discussed the matter at length as we got dressed, and I was surprised to discover Edward had already come up with a plan to divert the attention onto himself. We left his lair via another passageway over on the far corner of his cavernous hide out. The entrance was hidden behind a multicolored tapestry beside his mirror. He carried me in his arms along the dark, damp, winding passageway that led out to a secret panel in the entrance hall of the theater. It was dark as it was in the early hours of the morning, an hour or two from dawn at the very least.

The crème colored marble floors glowed dimly in the moonlight shining through the stained glass windows giving the hall a melancholy feel. It was cold and oddly eerie. Even though Edward was beside me, I couldn't help but feel fearful.

Several maids in the far corner of the entrance hall looked up. They jumped back at the sight of Edward, a towering figure dressed in black with half his face concealed by a bone white mask.

"Help me please!" I gasped out loudly, struggling against Edward's hold over me in mock desperation.

"Sigorina Swan," one of the maids cried out, dropping her mop to the ground with a clatter.

"It's him, the Phantom of the Opera!" another girl shrieked, lifting up her skirts and running up the wide marble staircase.

"Fetch me your masters," Edward bellowed loudly, "NOW!"

Loud screams echoed about the entrance hall, and the servants ran in all directions, crying out 'The Phantom is here, the Phantom is here!'

The noise was loud enough to alert everyone out of bed. Servants, members of the chorus and stage management emerged into the entrance hall. Aro arrived several minutes later clutching a luxurious woolen dressing gown about him. His wife followed closely behind him looking petrified.

"_Okay, pretend to struggle again,"_ Edward whispered in my ear, his voice low enough for only me to hear.

I let out a loud scream and wriggled, hopeless against Edward's death like grip over me. "No, let me go! Please, let me go!"

"Isabella!" Melissa cried out from the top of the staircase, and I looked up at her with a fierce determination. The screams and cries from the Theater staff stopped immediately as Aro appeared on the threshold. His face was as white as a sheet, and he was livid.

"So good of you to joy us, good Monsieur. Why so pale? Did you think I had left you for good?" Edward called pleasantly with a hint of malice in his tone.

"Alert the Count, Caius and the guards. Tell him we have a monster in our midst…." Aro called out furiously, taking a step back and brandishing a sword. Nobody moved. They were all transfixed, and with frozen fear over the sight of the Phantom.

"Now is that any way to treat your master?" Edward chuckled darkly at Aro's expression.

"Signor Volturi, help me!" I pleaded loudly, pretending to struggle against my fiancé's grip.

"Just let the girl go, Phantom and no one need be harmed." Aro commanded, sternly.

"I have no intention of harming my songbird," Edward grinned wickedly and revealed his long, pointed incisors. The sight made Aro double back in horror; several servants vanished through side doors or else scurried up the stairs.

"Let me go. Please, I beg of you." I whimpered out in a moaning cry.

"Hush my angel," Edward murmured softly, evidently pleased with the performance I was giving.

"Did you think I would harm this delectable creature? My little protégé? Who's talent has been so neglected by her managers."

"What do you want?" Melissa asked finally, breaking her temporary silence.

"To return this ravishing angel back into your capable hands. And to provide a few simple instructions to the manager," he pointed a finger at Aro. "Push the performance forward by three days and postpone that surprise masquerade ball you're planning…."

Aro opened his mouth in shock and amazement. He tried to speak, but Edward silenced him with a low snarl. "Failure to follow these instructions will result in serious consequences. You disobey at your own risk."

He lowered me to my feet, and I clutched at him desperately in support. Our eyes met, and I almost slipped. "You did brilliantly, Sweetheart." He whispered carefully. I was on the verge of wrapping my arms around him and pressing our bodies together, losing ourselves again. But I resisted and kept up the pretense as he let me go. I fell to the ground, gasping out for breath, not making eye contact with anyone.

"I shall see you again in a fortnight," Edward called as the sound of several dozen horses and men's frantic voices could be heard outside. Carlisle was amongst them, and I knew he wouldn't hesitate in killing Edward on the spot. Thankfully, Edward knew this himself and hurriedly zoomed across to the concealed side door embedded in the wall of the hall. "Until then, adieu…" and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.

~To Be Continued.

_A/N_

_Thoughts?_

_Reviews are like hugs. And a little feedback is always nice, even if it's just a sentence._

_Thank you for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Thank you for reviewing and subscribing. It means so much that you've all taken the time to read this story.

Credit to my wonderful beta _A Jasper For Me_ she is a true star for taking the time to beta this story for me.

My source of inspiration & advisor for all things Phantom, _Blood Of Your Lips. _

This chapter is dedicated to _Kymbersmith90_

Music for this chapter.

_**Figure it out ~ VersaEmerge**_

_**Quietus ~ Epica**_

_**Deceiver of Fools ~ Within Temptation**_

_**Masquerade & The Phantom of The Opera ~ The Phantom of The Opera Soundtrack**_

**The Phantom Vampire**

**Part 7**

**BPOV**

**_Seething shadows, breathing lies ...__  
><em>_Masquerade!__  
><em>_You can fool any friend who ever knew you!_**

The doors burst open and a swamp of heavily armed guards stormed in, flanked by Carlisle and Caius. They were all holding crossbows and looking menacing. A cold fear swept through me as I looked at them; Edward had been right in saying Carlisle had back up. And by the looks of it, Edward wouldn't stand a chance against all these men. They would surely mutilate and kill him if they discovered his lair. He should never have exposed himself like this, solely for my benefit of reducing the suspicions the Theater had over me.

"Quick," Aro yelled, running down the stairs and pointing to the spot where Edward had vanished. "Search the entire Theater and catch the demon! Melissa please attend to Isabella for me."

Carlisle whipped around and caught sight of me in the far corner. He dropped his crossbow with a clatter and hurried forward, pushing Melissa aside. He was on his knees and coiled his arms around me, holding me close. "Oh, thank the Lord! Isabella, you're safe. I've been worried sick."

"I'm quite well thank you, Carlisle," I said, getting to my feet and taking a hold of Melissa's hand as she came to my side.

"Did he hurt you, harm you in anyway?" Carlisle asked.

"Count, I must beg of you to let her be. Can't you see the poor thing has been traumatized?" Melissa snapped, placing an arm around my shoulders and leading me away. I winced and tried very hard to walk as normally as possible.

"I'll call for a doctor," Carlisle called after us.

"No!" I cried out in a panicked voice. "I'm fine honestly," I could not risk having a doctor examining me and discovering of my activities with Edward. They would surely think he had violated my body in some disgusting way. It was essential nobody know of our relationship or of the things we had done, especially Carlisle.

"Bella, I insist," he called after us firmly, watching me ascend the staircase. "It is very important; goodness knows how much damage that monster could have done."

I glared up at him furiously with half a mind to strike him across the face. "He didn't touch me, I swear it."

"But the trauma…."

"I'll take care of it Sir, don't worry," she assured him. "And go and attend to your men, find the Phantom."

Carlisle blinked several times and nodded, getting to his feet and walking away tentatively.

"But remember, Sir," Melissa called after him, "keep your hand at the level of your eye."

"Madame, I insist!" Carlisle shouted crossly.

"We need to get you upstairs," Melissa called impatiently, hurriedly leading me away from the manic chaos down below.

We remained silent until I was in my bed chambers on the second floor. I appreciated the lack of communication between us for the moment. My mind was so distracted with frantic thoughts of Edward's safety with Carlisle and his guards hunting him down. It took me several minutes of reassuring myself that nobody had found the Phantom's lair in over a century of him being here. There was little chance of it being discovered now, even if he had exposed himself.

"Get in," Melissa ordered as she opened my bedroom door. I obeyed without saying a word, expecting her to leave me alone and head off to deal with the staff downstairs.

"We need to talk," her cold voice rang out across the bedroom and made me jump. I untied the strings of my cloak as it slipped off my shoulders.

"Can't it wait? I am a little tired," I replied innocently, throwing my cloak over a chair. I strolled casually to the dark wooden wardrobe over in the far corner of my room. Melissa seized my arm roughly and pulled me to her.

"Where in the world have you been hiding, Isabella?" she snapped in a deadly whisper that sounded like a hiss. Her brown eyes were alight with a fierce emotion I had never seen in her before.

I looked at her in horrified alarm and tried desperately to wrench myself free. "I don't know what you are talking about!" I replied in a hurt voice.

"You may have fooled the Count and the entire Theater staff, but your tricks will never work on me."

Melissa tugged at my wrist and drew up my hand level with our faces, and her eyes fixed on the glittering ring on my finger. I wrenched my hand away and staggered backwards. The power of speech escaping me at that very moment and all I could do was stare at her in horror as the truth lay bare before her in the form of an innocent ring. How could I have been so stupid as to keep it on? I could have taken it off and hidden it before leaving the lair. But it was too late to think of what could have been, the secret was out and there was no turning back from the reality of the situation.

"Melissa, I…."

"How could you be so foolish as to accept such a man as your destiny? To throw away all that you and your family have sacrificed for?" Melissa asked with an expression of disbelief.

"You do not understand," I stated, averting my gaze from her completely and instead fixing on a particular spot on the carpet.

"What is there to understand?" she raised a hand to her head and turned away, walking to the window. "The situation is quite obvious, you have become infatuated with _him_. A Phantom, a vampire, a creature of the undead – the so-called descendent of the devil himself."

I scowled and stalked over to stand beside her; our eyes met, and I looked at her in cold disbelief at her words. I had always thought she possessed some understanding, some sympathy towards the Phantom. A defendant contrast to Carlisle and the others, but as it turned out, I was mistaken. She was just as bad, if not worse than the rest of them.

"Don't you dare speak of him in such a fashion," I clenched my fists, and I felt the moisture build up in my eyes.

"I know him far better than you ever will, Isabella!" Melissa spat furiously, taking a step closer to me. "The Phantom has many talents of charm and seduction. How else do you think he lures his victims in, draining them of all the life within them before leaving them to die cold and alone? How else could he have you in the palm of his hand?"

"I know of his past, the troubles and trails he has been through, Melissa. I know that he has been an outcast, left alone and friendless in this bitter society for over a century." I clarified warily.

"He preys on innocent life and wreaks havoc wherever he goes. The things he has done in this Theater were monstrous I still have nightmares about it sometimes. What sort of life do you expect to have with him? To be trapped in the darkness for all of eternity. If you surrender to him, you'll be cut off from society completely." She seized my upper arms and held me tightly. "Bella, if you marry him you'll ruin your life…."

Her entire being seemed to shake with emotion, and her skin felt warmer by the second. I inclined my head and fixed my eyes to the floor. Her words pierced me deeply, and I felt almost numbed.

"You'll be just like him, an outcast for the rest of your existence. Is that what you want?"

I shook my head and turned away from her. I looked over at the gilded mirror imbedded in the wall of my room, Edward's secret entrance to my chambers.

At long last, I finally spoke. "He is my other half, my soul mate, and I cannot leave him." I said quietly, trying to keep my temper even.

"And when did you decide he was your soul mate, Bella? Was it the first or second time he bedded you?" she asked with a triumphant glint in her eye.

I pursed my lips together and closed my eyes, feeling the tears stinging beneath my lids. The passage of air along my respiratory tract felt painfully restricted, I pressed my right hand to my chest and winced. "It makes no matter what you think of me," my breathing coming out in short, sharp gasps. "It won't change anything."

Melissa chuckled humorlessly and clutched her dressing gown about herself. "What would your parents say if they knew of your situation? They struggled to give you this life, and you're willing to throw it away so easily.

"My parents are dead," I snapped, opening my eyes and glaring at her.

"Yes, and look at how you are honoring their memories!"

I took a long, deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. I must not give in to the fierce rage building within my very soul, sending my heart to beat in frenzy in my chest. I needed to reason with her as best I could for my sake as well as her's.

"_When I was a little girl, my Father once spoke of an angel__. And every night __I used to dream he'd appear," _I smiled softly, turning to look at Melissa with her stern expression. _  
><em>

"_Now when I sing, I can sense him__, a__nd I know he's here__."_ I turned and walked around the room, looking at the floor directly above the Phantom's deep lair. _"__Here in this room he came to me, calling my name softly__. __He, the unseen genius, the owner of my heart and soul."_

"Bella," Melissa began slowly, coming over to my side, "stories like this can't come true. The Phantom of the Opera is not the angel your father spoke of."

"No," I laughed softly and looked up at the ceiling, shaking my head slightly. "He is so much more than I could ever have imagined."

"Bella, please listen to me," she pleaded, taking a hold of my hands in her own. "I know of Edward's powers. He's a genius, an architect and designer. He's a composer and a magician, a true genius. But Bella, this affair must end now. I give you my word that nobody will no of your association with him, so long as you promise never to see him again."

I hesitated for a moment at her words, barely registering anything she had said after speaking of the Phantom's name. She knew the Phantom's name. I shot her a wide eyed glance and took a step back, raising a hand to my mouth. "His name," I whispered, slowly feeling my heart beat faster than was possible. "How do you know his name?"

"Pardon?"

"His name, how did you know his name is Edward?"

Melissa gaped at me with a flabbergasted expression; she fumbled with the belt of her dressing gown. "You mentioned his name," she smiled nervously.

"No, I didn't…." I replied suspiciously.

"Bella, I really don't think that matters."

"Why are you lying to me?" I demanded, my impatience getting the better of me.

"Bella, please just let it go."

"Either you tell me or I will ask Edward," I folded my arms and tapped my foot against the floor.

Melissa groaned and buried her face in her hands. She walked over to the bed and sank down on it with a heavy sigh. "I cannot tell you," she moaned softly.

"Why?"

She lowered her hands and looked up at me with reddened eyes, tears trickling down them pitifully. "Because it'll ruin me."

I frowned at her as I came to sit beside her, and I placed an arm over her shoulder, fixing a curious gaze on her. "Please, Melissa…."

She swallowed and took a deep breath, "It was me. I have hidden him from the world and its cruelty. He has known nothing else of life since then. Except this opera house for a hundred years."

I opened my mouth to speak, but the door burst open and practically bounced off its hinges. I let out a yelp of fright and shock and shot to my feet.

"Forgive me for the intrusion," Carlisle said as he bustled in, flanked by his guards. "We have reason to believe the Phantom will strike again if you are not well protected. Madame," he looked over at Melissa. "Aro requires your presence in his office immediately; there is much to be done."

Melissa stood up weakly and nodded, hurrying out of the room without a backwards glance at me. I hastily slipped off my engagement ring off my finger and carefully placed it into the pocket of my dress out of sight.

I saw Melissa rush down the corridor. I tried to follow her, but Carlisle seized me by the waist and held me back. I shot a glance at him and flinched back.

"Am I expected to be kept a prisoner in my own bed chambers?" I snapped, angry at the sudden intrusion.

"Bella please understand, we are running out of time here. We need to press ahead with rehearsals for next week's performance of the Phantom's opera!"

"You're bringing it forward?" I half shouted, "I have been kidnapped and held prisoner by a monster, and you won't even allow me to have some time to recover?"

"We have no choice, Isabella. It is the only way to destroy the Phantom once and for all." Carlisle pleaded desperately.

"And what of the masquerade ball you had planned?" I asked, breathing deeply.

"It will happen next week. It is essential business runs as normally as possible. Nobody outside this theater can know what is going on."

"But he warned you not to! Carlisle, you can't do this."

"We cannot let this monster run our lives, Bella." He grasped me tightly, staring at me directly in the eyes, his cold blue eyes filled with intent. "And I don't want you to live in fear of him, which is why I have requested Aro allow me to have you stay at my mansion until after the performance of Don Juan."

"What," I exclaimed in horror, pulling myself way from him and staggering backwards. "No, no I couldn't possibly."

"I'm not giving you an option, Bella."

"How will it look if I am seen living with the patron of the Theater? Carlisle, we are neither related nor married. I am the principal soprano, and I cannot, will not, have my reputation ruined." I was practically yelling at the point. The mere notion of leaving the theater and leaving Edward behind to live with the Count sent a horrible cold sensation along my spine.

"Bella, this is a matter of life and death," Carlisle insisted, "the Phantom will not stop this madness until he has you. I will not let that happen."

I turned away and walked to the open doorway, standing beside it and gesturing for the guards to leave. They looked at Carlisle, who nodded once, and they immediately filed out, murmuring that they would wait outside for their master. I slammed the door as soon as they left and turned to face Carlisle again.

"Carlisle I am very grateful for the offer, but I have to decline."

"Bella…."

"Hear me out, please."

Carlisle fell silent and inclined his head, gesturing for me to continue.

"The Phantom has developed a peculiar fascination for me, and you have seen what it has driven him to do." I cleared my throat,

"By leaving this theater, the Phantom will only become mad with rage, and goodness knows what he'll do next."

Carlisle shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but I raised a hand and stopped him again. "It would be safer for all of us if I remained here, so as the Phantom will not get suspicious of our plan to kill him." I grinned wickedly, "Put guards outside my door and have them escort me to my rehearsals, but don't take me away from here."

He was beside me then and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly. His lips brushed softly against my forehead, and he sighed heavily. "Bella, I am so very worried about you."

I patted him on the back. "I know you are, but this is the only way to ensure mine and everyone else's safety." I assured him carefully, meeting his blue eyes with my own. "And I would hate it if anything happened to you."

"You are such a sweetheart, Bella. I doubt I could find anyone as wonderful as you in this world."

"I merely want to keep my dearest friend safe." I smiled sweetly, gazing up at him tentatively.

Carlisle beamed at me and kissed my forehead again, hugging me tightly. "The most important thing is to keep you safe and well, Bella, and away from the Phantom's clutches. I will do anything and everything in my power to keep you safe."

I murmured a quiet thank you and rested my head against his chest, crossing my fingers tightly behind his back and smiling secretively to myself.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call in the doctor?" he asked as we broke apart a few moments later.

"Quite sure. The Phantom did not hurt me." I assured him cautiously.

"You risked your own life to save mine back in that graveyard, Bella." He said tenderly, brushing the stray tendrils of my curls from my neck. The gesture was unconsciously done, an act of affection and admiration combined into one. I leaned away and looked down at the ground feeling the blood rise in my cheeks.

"I owe you my life…."

"There is no debt," I clarified fervently, making a motion to turn away, but Carlisle held me back and tightened his grip over my arms.

"Your generosity leaves me astonished, Bella." He said in a guttural voice, pressing himself closer to me.

"I am only doing what you would have done for me."

Carlisle sighed and smiled fondly, stroking my cheek with the back of his fingers. "I know." he leaned down and, without warning, brushed his lips over my own. I froze and let my hands fall to my sides. I held my breath and closed my eyes, feeling his warm, soft lips against my own. It was strange, the gentleness and the heat, pulsating through him and on to me. Edward's face flashed before my eyes, his glossy black eyes and filled with emotion. The ache rose up within, burning through my skin like wild fire. I waited, waited for what felt like an age, for Carlisle to stop.

His lips broke away from my mouth, and he finally pulled away. I stepped back, and my eyes flashed open. Carlisle was gazing at me with a satisfied smile of triumph. He inclined his head and turned on his heel, opening my door and walking out, pulling it closed behind him.

I was left alone in my room with my lips burning and my heart racing painfully with Edward's face haunting my mind. What had I done?

**#%&$**

The rest of the week passed unnaturally faster than I had anticipated. I became immersed in several hours of rehearsals daily, far more than I had ever experienced before. The Phantom's latest threat had left the Theater staff in disarray, but both Caius and Aro were maintaining a relatively calm state, for neither one of them were to allow the theater to fall for a second time. The Volturi brothers were determined not to repeat the theater's previous history. I was burying myself in my work at every given opportunity, anything to take my mind off Carlisle and the kiss. I hadn't told Edward in fear of what he might do – I couldn't risk telling him and having him cause a massacre.

And there was a part of me, and I didn't know how big that part was, that felt something after that kiss. I wanted to wash it out of my mind and forget it entirely.

I had nobody to talk to about the situation, not even Melissa, who kept avoiding me in fear that I would press her for more information on how she knew Edward. So many secrets and lies were embedded in the turmoil surrounding our atmospheres. Thankfully, it wasn't affecting my singing or acting; in fact, the whole process was oddly therapeutic. My ability to lose myself in the beauty of Edward's music, filled with passion, fire and spirit, cocooned me. When I was on that stage, I could forget the reality of the world and its many troubles, the stresses and burdens in my head vanished for several hours.

It was only a matter of days until the opening night of Don Juan, and my final performance here at the theater before Edward and I left forever. I could hardly wait to begin a new life and abandon the memories of the theater. No more hiding and sneaking around, living in fear of someone finding us out. Unfortunately there was one minute problem, the Count and his group of vampire hunters. Carlisle had become excessively attentive since our first kiss; he had come to every one of my rehearsals, watching me perform. Melissa had kept him at bay each and every time he had tried to get close. He had protested against her acts, but she had been very persuasive. However, it had not stopped. Carlisle was trying to visit me in my dressing room repeatedly.

"She's very busy at the moment, Signore, perhaps some other time." And Melissa had slammed the door in his face.

I turned in my seat by the vanity as I cleaned the make-up off my face. "It's not that I'm not grateful," I began cautiously, "but why are you pushing him away?"

"He's trying to take something that isn't his." She said sternly, coming to my side. "It's not right."

"So you know?" I asked, lowering my wash cloth on the desk.

"When a vampire claims his mate, there is no going back; any man daring to come between a vampire and his mate will end up dead. I'm protecting Carlisle more than anything else."

"Because you know of Edward's nature?"

"Yes."

"You still haven't told me how you know him."

Melissa frowned and knelt down beside my chair. "I can't tell you, Bella." She said sternly. "Its not that I don't trust or like you, because I do very much. But I fear if I tell you, you'll be in even more danger than you already are."

I slid forward in my seat and pressed both my hands together on my lap. I fixed a concerned gaze on her and leaned in towards her. "You hid him in this opera house a hundred years ago." I stated, repeating the words she had said to me.

"Bella, please don't do this."

"How is that possible? You're not a vampire, your skin is warm, you can eat and drink and your eyes are a normal human brown color."

"You don't have to be a vampire to be immortal, Bella." Melissa said coolly without looking at me.

"Edward told me he rescued a young choir girl from being raped outside this very theater a hundred years ago. He said that he was rewarded with a permanent home under the theater." I gaped at Melissa in amazement. "Was that you?"

She looked up at the ceiling; her eyes filled with tears. She closed her eyes, tiny beads of water pouring down her cheeks. She nodded once and sniffed loudly before looked at me again. "I can't believe he still remembers…." her voice trailed away wistfully.

"What are you?" I demanded, watching her closely. Melissa snapped out of her reverie and look at me sternly. She got to her feet and brushed the dust off her dress.

"That is none of your concern, Bella."

"But I…"

"Let me make this clear, if you cease from questioning what I am, then in return I won't tell a soul about your true relationship with the Phantom." She smiled triumphantly. "Agreed?"

I bit my bottom lip and nodded, but my disappointed curiosity still lingered. I was determined, one way or another, to know the truth; even if it meant asking Edward about it himself. We certainly needed a diversion - the nights we spent together these past few days were filled with a frustrating tension caused, no doubt, by my nervous disposition. I hated keeping secrets from Edward, but his protective predatory nature left me with no choice. His reaction would lead to both of our downfalls, for he would surely expose our relationship to the entire theater and in his rage slaughter Carlisle. I couldn't let that happen. My actions and behavior towards the Count had given him every reason to believe there was more to our friendship, and I wasn't going to let him be the victim of my devious games.

I was tempted to avoid the masquerade ball the following evening in case Edward made an appearance and decided to take out his displeasure on the Volturi brothers. But Aro insisted that I make an appearance; many of the guests were coming solely with the expectation of meeting me – the so-called famous soprano of Tuscany.

"You are playing a dangerous game with the Phantom, Signore," I insisted when Aro had summoned me into his office several hours after dinner. "And I am frightened he will come after me again at the ball."

"Carlisle's guards will be stationed around the inside and outside of the building, Signorina Swan you have no cause for concern." Aro assured me, leaning back in his chair and pressing the long tips of his fingers together.

I shook my head and made to get up off the chair, but Aro held me back. "You do have a duty to this Theater as well, Isabella…."

"I know, but…."

"There will be no more discussion on the matter. You will be in the entrance hall at 8:30 PM to greet our guests with the Count DuRoy Cullen. Is that clear?" Aro snapped.

"Si, mia Padrone," I stood up and curtsied before turning on my heel and bustling out of his office.

**#****$%£**

The night passed by too quickly for my liking – another sleepless night in bed spent alone. It was almost torturous to lie in the gloom of the cold darkness watching the peculiar shapes form on my ceiling as the light of the moon bounced off the objects in my room, illuminating them softly. I lay on my bed with my hands resting behind my head, listening for a sound of any sort of motion, whether it was footsteps, the whooshing sound of air being disturbed or even the creaking of a mirror being opened. But there was nothing but melancholy silence coupled together with a lingering fear spreading outwards from the very air itself.

I tossed and turned beneath the sheets, waiting and wondering if he would come. I fell asleep an hour later, unable to fight my exhaustion any longer.

I couldn't have been asleep for very long when I was roused by a gentle velvet voice whispering softly in my ear, and cool strong arms coiling around my lower abdomen. I moaned in surprise and tilted my head to gaze blurry-eyed into the darkness at the white face of my beloved.

"I'm sorry for taking longer to come to you tonight, _min __Elskling_." He cooed, lowering his face and brushing his lips over mine.

"What happened?" I asked sleepily as he pulled away.

"Nothing my Love, I just had to do a bit of hunting before coming to see you tonight."

"Oh," I turned my head away from him and snuggled into my pillow.

"Isabella, please don't be angry. You know I can't keep feeding off you all the time."

"Why? Is my blood not good enough for you?"

"Min enkel no, your blood is ambrosia to me…." he pressed his chest against me and nuzzled his face into my loose brown curls.

"Then why must you feed off others?" I whispered in a hurt voice, trying and failing to shrug him off.

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time I drank from you?"

I hesitated for a short moment; remembering the last time we had made love and his uncontrollable thirst leading to him losing himself in a frenzy, but that had been a week ago. He surely didn't think I would still be concerned about it would he?

"It broke my heart seeing what I did to you, and I cannot, will not put you through that again."

"You had one slip up," I murmured, disgruntled and fiddling with my bed sheets. "That doesn't mean you have to stop feeding from me entirely. I am your mate, and the mere thought of you feeding off some other woman is…."

Suddenly, there was a blur of motion; I felt myself being flipped on my back with Edward bearing down on top of me, his pointed incisors bearing down over me. "You think I betrayed you? For Heaven's sake Isabella, if I fed off you everyday I'd end up killing you!"

My breathing came out in short, sharp gasps. I struggled to keep my heart rate steady. I gazed up at him, my eyes widening in a mixture of fear and aroused excitement.

I raised my hand and cupped his cheek in my palm, feeling his cool, silk skin against my fingertips. He closed his eyes as he tilted his face to the side and pressed his mouth up against my hand, the sharp points of his fangs grazing my sensitive skin causing me to shudder against him. The intoxicating aroma of nutmeg and bay had my senses befuddled in no time.

He licked the center of my hand down to my wrist and suckled softly at a particular vein. I could barely take my eyes off him at this point; my chest was rising and falling heavily against his in perfect harmony. A low growl erupted from his throat, and I shuddered against him.

"You want me to taste you, Isabella?" he asked with his lips against my skin.

He was teasing me, he had to be. His eyes were the deepest crimson I had ever seen, and judging by the quantity of blood he had consumed, I doubt he could possibly want more. But I wasn't going to ruin his little game. I'd play along and give him a surprise.

"Yes," I said, fixing my gaze directly on him, watching closely for his reaction.

Edward lowered my wrist and let it fall onto the bed, "As you wish." He said as he flashed me his crooked smile before moving in a blur of motion.

The bed covers were pushed aside, leaving me exposed to the coolness of my room. I barely had a chance to yelp and shift to pull the sheets over me when he pinned me down. I watched as he knelt down at the far end of the bed and pushed the skirt of my nightdress up, sliding it past my knees and to the top of my hips. He ran his chilled hands along my legs and pried them apart, before lowering himself.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I whispered in alarm. "Edward, there are guards outside my door!"

"Hush my Love, we're going to be very quiet," he pressed his index finger to his lips.

I lay back against my pillows and took a deep breath, struggling to hide my confusion. I was about to ask if there was a particular vein in my leg that he was drawn to, but the next moment I felt him lower himself between my legs and the touch of his icy tongue against my folds. He moved at his vampire speed to the point where I was burning with a fierce wet heat.

"Oh," my eyes rolled back in my head, and my back arched involuntarily. I clawed at the bed sheets tightly and pressed my lips tightly together to stop me from crying out.

He licked at a furious pace, outlining my folds and suckling at my clit. The tightening sensation in the lower region of my abdomen was gaining strength by the second. I thrust myself against his tongue the motion uncontrollable.

"Edward, oh God…." I gasped out, fighting for breath. The tension was too much; my body surely couldn't cope under such a strain.

"You taste like honey, so sweet and delicious – you can't imagine, Isabella." He murmured, tracing his tongue against my core.

I slid my hands down and reached out. He caught them in his, and I held on to him tightly as he thrust his tongue inside me. The climax flooded through me shortly afterward; I fell back, my legs buckled and collapsed limply on the bed. Edward drew himself up and crawled over the top of me until we were face to face. He grinned at me before capturing my lips with his own. I tasted myself on his mouth and whimpered in surprise. His fingers laced through my hair as he pressed himself against me, feeling my desire as I felt his through the fabric of his clothes as well.

We stripped each other of all materials and fell silently upon each other, making love twice during the course of the evening; it was different, soft and gentle. Edward was perfectly controlled. And for that I was grateful. I didn't even feel sore afterwards and happily snuggled up against his chest with his cool arms around me. We were wrapped in the blankets and bed covers, and I slept soundly for the first time in a week.

**#$%&**

I awoke late the next morning with Edward still cradling me in his arms. The curtains were still drawn across the windows, and I could tell from the faint glimmer of light shining through that the sun would not be making an appearance today. I sighed softly as he stroked my bare chest and rocked me gently in his arms.

"Sleep well?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes," I hummed, shifting slightly and staring up at him. "Best I have slept in a long time."

"Well I did tire you out last night," he chuckled and lowered his head, tilting my chin upwards with his finger and kissing me.

My hand flitted up, cupping his cheek in my hand. I leaned the back of my head against his shoulder. He glanced down, and I felt his whole body tense up.

"Edward?"

"Where is your ring?" he demanded in a harsh voice.

"On my dressing table," I said quickly, looking at him in surprise.

"Why are you not wearing it?" his voice was cold and oddly distant.

"Because," I sat up suddenly and shifted around to look at him. "It's a secret; nobody is supposed to know about us, Edward."

"But why is it a secret, what have you to hide? It's an engagement not a crime."

"You are the Phantom, the most feared creature in Tuscany. I can hardly go around telling everyone…"

"I am not asking you to do that, Isabella. All I ask is that you wear the ring, even on a different finger I don't care, just as long as it is with you at all times. Say your mother left it to you or something, but please don't cast it aside." He pleaded in a hurt and disheartened voice.

"I wasn't hiding it. I was just afraid, and Melissa already knows about us."

"You should not fear Melissa," Edward said with a small smile. "She is trustworthy. I can assure you of that."

I looked at him closely and frowned, "I know she was the girl you saved all those years ago, Edward."

"She told you," he looked puzzled, "I had not expected that."

"Well she didn't tell me what she is…."

"Good."

"Why? Edward is she a vampire? Shouldn't I have a right to know?"

"It isn't my business to tell you her secrets, Isabella." Edward said, sitting up and flexing his arms before sliding to the edge of the bed.

"Surely you could tell me," I proposed, crawling across the bed to his side. Edward sat at the edge of the bed and tilted his head as I came up behind him and coiled my arms around his neck.

"Isabella, I am not at liberty to tell you."

I moaned indignantly and leaned forward, resting my chin on his shoulder and pressed my lips to his ear. "Please?"

"No," he said, easing me off him and getting to his feet. "I must go before anyone finds out I am here."

I dropped on the bed and lay on my stomach, propping myself up on my elbows. "I hate it when you keep secrets from me," I pouted, gazing at his glorious naked figure as he picked up his clothes off the floor.

"Sweetheart, you know I can't tell you a secret that isn't mine."

"But…" he zoomed across the room and was in front of me in mere seconds. He swiftly rolled me over on to my back and bore down on top of me, face to face.

"In time, I am sure Melissa will tell you. She is a good person." He smiled and kissed me before I could even say another word.

I dropped the subject after that and watched him get dressed himself at an unnatural fast speed. He left shortly after, promising to see me again later that night and placed the ring back on my finger before leaving behind the mirror hiding the secret passage.

**#$%£**

"Have you told Edward about the ball tonight?" Melissa whispered quietly as she tightened my corset.

"No," I said sadly, looking down at the ground. "He knows nothing."

"Good, we can't afford any trouble this evening, not with so many guests coming." Melissa said, briskly walking around me and adjusting the straps of my gown. It was early in the evening and the night of the masquerade ball. The preparations were complete; the guests would soon be filing in to drink, dance and celebrate the success of the Teatro di musica's achievement under the management of the Volturi brothers.

I was the star attraction and was set to sing in front of a large crowd in an impromptu concert. I hated lying to Edward and not disclosing the events taking place at the theater, but I had little choice in the matter. As Melissa had said, Edward would not be happy with the Volturi brothers ignoring his warnings. I just hope he didn't find out and act against us all.

At 8:00PM, I made my way down to the ballroom with Melissa by my side. I was in pure white, off-the-shoulder dress with a v-neck design. It had light pink embroidery and a beaded bodice with a ball gown silhouette and beaded, ruched skirt. Melissa had styled my hair in loose, flowing ringlets that cascaded down to my waist. The top half of my face was concealed by a black and whit mask, lined with beads and minute feathers. I passed the entrance hall quickly and entered the large double doors into the ballroom. It was a large cavernous room with cream, marble floor and a giant crystal candelabra hanging from the center of the ceiling. The entire room was elegantly furnished with golden tables and chairs at the far end. The orchestra and the conductor were all dressed in masks, performing an elegant dance symphony, Mozart's I believed, and the many dozens of guests dancing. I passed a waiter carrying a large tray of champagne filled glasses, and I immediately took one for Melissa and one for myself in an effort to ease the dryness of my throat.

"Don't be nervous, Isabella." Melissa reassured me, her brown eyes fixed on mine through her mask. "This is no different than to singing on stage."

I nodded and gave her a weak smile, before taking a long sip of champagne.

"Ahh, there she is." Aro's voice boomed majestically as the music came to a halt and the dancers clapped and cheered. "The star of our show, come my dear Isabella, your audience awaits." And he seized my hand and led me over to the far center of the room. The guests cleared a wide path for us both and applauded as I walked back. Carlisle stood beside the conductor and smiled as I came to him.

"You look stunning, Bella." he said as Aro presented me to him. The Count grasped my hand in both of his own and kissed it tenderly.

"Thank you," I said, inclining my head.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Aro called out to the guests as they gathered around the full ballroom. "May I present to you the shining star of our institution, Isabella Swan," he pried the half empty champagne glass out of my hand and pushed me forward slightly.

I smiled and waved a hand, before bowing to everyone. I caught Carlisle's eye, and he winked as he clapped for me.

"Tonight she will be singing a new piece written by a mystery composer," Aro said with a mischievous grin. The crowd immediately erupted into excited whispers, and I felt my stomach do a back flip.

"When you are ready maestro, ladies and gentleman The Phantom of the Opera aria!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as Aro walked away and went to join his wife. I waited as the conductor tapped his baton and started up the melody as the crowd slowly fell quiet. I looked out on the sea of many masked faces all dressed in glamorous attire and looking up at me hopefully.

The heavy organ music began with an ascending and descending, thudding melody with the drum coming in after a minute or two. Violins joined in shortly after this followed by the many other instruments, filling the entire room with sound. I closed my eyes and let the music encapsulate me in a bubble of calm.

"_In sleep he sang to me__, __in dreams he came….That voice which calls to me and speaks my name__." _I sung in a soft, gentle tone, my voice riding upon the waves of music emitting from the orchestra._ "A__nd do I dream again for now I find The Phantom of the Opera is there__, __inside my mind." _I paused and swallowed, taking a deep breath and waiting for the timing for my next verse of the song. And then all of a sudden another voice, a second velvet tenor filled with warmth and passion echoed around the room.

"_Sing once again with me__, __our strange duet,__my power over you grows stronger yet__. __And though you turn from me to glance behind__The Phantom of the Opera is there__inside your mind."_

The entire crowd looked around wildly for the source of the voice. Aro and Caius were both white and positively livid. I smiled up at the ceiling and continued through the song.

"_Those who have seen your face__ d__raw back in fear__. __I am the mask you wear…."_ I sung in a voice laced with honey and breathless excitement.

"_It's me they hear…."_ Edward's voice sung again from all around the room.

"_You're My spirit and you're/my voice in one combined__….__The Phantom of the Opera is there__inside your/my mind"_ We sang it together, a duet of complete harmony and perfection.

"_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera…." _I sung, hitting the high notes

"_Sing, my Angel of Music!" _Edward boomed loudly, _"__Sing for me!"_

I reached the highest note possible before the music stopped completely. The entire room was silent for a few moments and then burst into frantic applause. "Bravo!" several people called out at once. I breathed deep and stood motionless, feeling every inch of my being tingling with a fire only Edward's voice could ignite within me.

I bowed for the audience once before Carlisle hurriedly grabbed my hand, leading me away. I heard Aro ordering the many guards to search the entire area for the so-called demon.

"Carlisle, where are we going?" I asked, unable to conceal my utter joy in what Edward had done. I needed to find him, to see him, feel his tight hold around me and his cool skin against my own…..

"Somewhere safer," he said as we walked out into the empty entrance hall and up towards a flight of stairs, where upon the banister, hung my cloak. I collected it as we ascended to the first floor landing and, still holding his hand, walked to a secluded room straight ahead. It was pitch black with the only light coming from the moon shining through the partially opened windows at the other end of the room. As we entered, I saw there was a vast balcony overlooking the town of Volterra in the moonlight.

"Put your cloak on," Carlisle said, letting go of my hand and strolling to the doors, opening them fully before walking out into the winter air, the snow had finally stopped falling.

"Why have you brought me up here, Carlisle?" I asked, watching him as he leaned back against the metal fencing that surrounded the edge of the balcony and watched me cautiously.

"I wanted to talk to you about an important matter," he said very seriously. "And given what has occurred tonight I think it is very important."

"What is it?" I asked, pulling the cloak about myself and watching him closely.

"I must tell you, Bella, how ardently I admire and love you."

I did a double take and blinked several times, swallowing back my fear.

He came up in front of me, and I took a step back, pressing myself up against the wall.

"Carlisle…."

"Forgive me, but I must tell you this, I have loved you from the moment we met in your dressing room. And with everything that has been going on with the Phantom, I cannot wait any longer – who knows how much time we have left." He raised his hands up to my face and carefully pried the mask off my face. I blinked several times and tried very hard to keep my breathing even.

"So beautiful…. you can't imagine what you do to me, sweet Bella," he murmured in a guttural voice. I could feel his hot breath against my cheek, and I shuddered.

Carlisle took a step back and lowered himself to one knee, clasping a hold of my hand.

"Bella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

~To be continued.

**A/N**

**Thoughts?**

**That was an evil cliff hanger, wasn't it?**

**Reviews are like iced drinks on a hot summer's day, they make you feel cool and content inside.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

_**Hello everyone. I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story. It means the world to me that you're enjoying this tale. You're all so wonderful I honestly don't think I would write without your support.**_

_**Credit to my beta A Jasper For Me, she is my hero and savior. **_

_**This story is dedicated to Blood of Your Lips for helping and offering priceless advice. And to Kymbersmith90 for inspiring me and curing my writer's block.**_

_**There is an important note at the end of this chapter, just so you know. **_

_**Music for this chapter:**_

_**Ignorance ~ Paramore**_

_**Bury Me Alive ~ We Are The Fallen**_

_**What Have You Done? ~ Within Temptation**_

_**Addicted ~ Kelly Clarkson**_

_**Overture ~ Phantom Of The Opera Soundtrack**_

_**I suppose you are all dying to know Bella's answer to Carlisle marriage proposal, so without further ado…. **_

**The Phantom Vampire**

**Part 8**

**BPOV**

I stared at him transfixed with amazement. I could barely feel the cold wind whipping at my face and head. There was no right or wrong answer to this question – the situation would only get worse if I said yes or no. I could hardly accept his offer in any case because I was already spoken for. The sight of my childhood friend down on one knee with a look of pure confidence in his eyes, as if there was no doubt in his mind I would accept. The arrogance within those cold eyes of his, as if he knew an ounce of what was going on in my mind – the fear and contempt I held for him. The mere idea of marrying such a man filled me with revulsion, and the prospect of sharing a bed with him made me feel even worse.

"Carlisle," I lowered myself to my knees, keeping a hold of his hand. "You are so very kind to me…."

"The honor is mine, Bella," he raised my hand to his lips and kissed it softly. I fought very hard not to wince at the gesture and to maintain my serene composure as best as possible.

"Thank you for the offer, but I couldn't possibly accept." I said in a rush, pulling my hand away and straightening up.

Carlisle frowned in surprise and got to his feet, his expression unreadable. "May I ask why?"

I slid past him and walked to the metal fence, placing my hands on its icy surface and gazing out into the night. "Because I do not love you, not in that fashion anyway,"

He came up behind me and placed a firm hand on my shoulder. I kept very still and looked down at the ground, desperately trying to find the right words to make this situation slightly better.

"This is about the Phantom, isn't it?" his voice sent a cold wave of fear down my spine, and I fought to keep myself from shrugging his grip off my shoulder.

"No, I…"

Carlisle moved his hands to my waist and turned me around to face him. My lips parted, and I took in a sharp breath that caught painfully in my throat. There were tiny creases forming on the Count's forehead; his mouth was set in a thin line, and his eyes were narrowed in a frown.

I waited with baited breath for him to speak, to confirm the very thing I feared the most; that he knew my association with the Phantom was deeper than what everyone else assumed.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" he asked softly, tightening the grip of his fingers on my waist. I swallowed and nodded once, trying very hard to look anywhere but at him.

"Bella, my dear, the Phantom will not hurt you. I swear it. You shouldn't turn down a chance of true happiness because of this demon." Carlisle pulled me in closer and slid one hand behind my lower back. I caught the scent of his sweet breath and the fragrance of spices.

I forced myself to smile in an attempt to demonstrate he had reassured me.

"Perhaps I could have some time to think over your proposal, just until the Phantom has been caught?" I asked, raising a hand and trailing my finger tips along the buttons of his waist coat.

Carlisle grinned. "Is that a maybe?"

"A definite maybe," I assured him carefully. The Count's eyes were shining with glory and self satisfaction, as though he had achieved something wonderful for himself. He leaned forward, and there was a sudden deafening crash from behind us. Carlisle whipped around in time to see Melissa standing in the doorway, her expression livid.

"Madame Giry," Carlisle said smoothly, taking a step back from me and looking displeased. "Is there something wrong?"

"Your guards are running wild around the Theater looking for the Phantom," she snapped coldly. "Shouldn't you be down there supervising them?"

Carlisle narrowed his eyes and stalked over to the wardrobe mistress. He curled his fingers into his fists and glared at her with distaste. "My guards are more than capable of handling the situation, Madame…."

"If that is so, why are they disrupting the ball? Most of the guests are on the verge of leaving," she responded, squaring herself up to him. "I think it'd be best to go and watch over them you are the patron of this theater after all."

Carlisle shot a glance in my direction and then back at Melissa.

"I'll be down in a moment," he said curtly before turning to walk back to me again.

I gave Melissa a pleading look, and she hurriedly said, "I'd hate to see your flawless reputation ruined because of some trivial distraction, Count Cullen."

Carlisle stopped dead and groaned softly, releasing me like he had been beaten. "Forgive me, my darling Bella, but duty calls." He gave me a resigned apologetic look and turned on his heel, briskly walking back into the theater. Melissa and I were alone on the balcony, both looking at each in a silent mutual understanding.

"Thank you," I murmured softly with a gracious smile. She did not return the smile, however. Instead she stalked towards me with a worried expression masking her face.

"What game are you playing, Bella?"

"Game?" I repeated, taken aback. "I can assure you, Melissa I am not playing any games."

"Toying with the Count's affections while carrying out an elicit affair with the Phantom…."

"Hush, keep your voice down will you!" I interrupted her in a panicked whisper.

"Do you have any idea how much danger you're putting yourself in? It's bad enough the Phantom chooses to defy the Volturi brothers and make a fool out of them." She said in an exasperated tone. "And then you go and flirt shamelessly with the Count,"

"How else can I keep him from suspecting the truth about me and Edward? It's the only way at the moment." I insisted, feeling both hurt and sickened.

"The Count is a powerful man, Bella." Melissa warned, her face a mask of concern.

"I know that," I said turning away to face the fence of the balcony again. My gaze drifted outwards over the Tuscan town, the pale moonlight shining over the snow covered rooftops. An icy breeze rippled through me, and I shuddered, pulling my cloak tightly about myself.

I heard Melissa come up to stand beside me, following my gaze over the town. Very seriously, she said,"If he finds out about your association with the Phantom, it'll break him completely. He won't stop until he has destroyed both of you."

I tilted my head upwards to the black sky and slid away, my shoes scraping noisily on the stone floor. I took in a deep breath, feeling its sharp chill down into my lungs. I caught the sweet fragrance of nutmeg on my tongue, and I arched my back over the railings, straining my eyes at the sky. The wind gained strength and howled along my ears, I could almost hear the soft faint whisper of a low tenor voice calling my name. That voice which calls to me, which speaks my name.

"Bella?"

I closed my eyes and traced my tongue along my bottom lip; remembering the sensation of his cool lips on mine. I gripped the metal fence tightly and felt myself sway against the wind.

"Bella!" Melissa's voice was oddly distant.. I straightened up and opened my eyes, looking at her in dazed embarrassment.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" she demanded in a tone of disbelief.

"I was, but then I heard…." I looked around the balcony; it was empty except for the two of us. He was here, he had to be, hiding somewhere out of sight – my unseen angel. "Didn't you hear it?"

Melissa raised her hand to her face and pinched the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb. "What has he done to you, Bella? This isn't the same girl who walked through those doors six months ago; the one with hopes and ambition, who would stop at nothing to achieve independent success. Now look at you, risking everything for a vampire no less." She shook her head in disgust and walked away.

Her words, I knew where meant to sting me from within, but I felt nothing at all. I could never regret the things that had happened between Edward and myself, the passion and mutual understanding of each other's nature. How could I regret finding my soul mate? The missing piece to my other half. He would never hold me back. He knew what I wanted from life – to travel the world and to continue my singing career. Carlisle wouldn't allow such a life for me. He would want me to retire immediately after our marriage, settle down and start a family with him. I shuddered at the thought; I could never give up my life like that, not for anything. Music was like air to me; it had been my savior and salvation for my entire life.

"Are you coming back inside, Bella?" Melissa asked irritably, evidently stunned by my lack of response.

I looked at her cautiously and nodded, stepping away from the fence and walking back inside. I half sprinted across the room to the staircase. I descended the final steps to reach the floor and noticed Carlisle standing not too far from the ballroom doorway. He was engrossed in conversation with Aro and looking rather satisfied. My decision was resolute, and without a backwards glance, I strolled past both of them and headed to the ballroom, ignoring the pair of them entirely.

"Bella, Darling," Carlisle called, coming up to stand in front of me and blocking my pathway. I stopped in my tracks and forced myself to smile in a false expression of interest.

"Are you alright? You look dreadfully pale." He stated, in a heavy tone of concern.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," I said warily, untying my cloak and sliding it off my shoulders. One of the maids rushed forward to take it from me and hurried away again.

Carlisle smiled reassuringly and handed me a glass of champagne. "You've had a very busy evening after all."

I deliberately took a long sip of my drink to delay speaking any more about the subject. It wasn't even ten o'clock yet, and I was already feeling tired.

"Would you care to dance?" the Count asked after a pause. I grimaced at the floor and took a deep breath, tightening my hold around the glass.

"I would love to but…" the bell rang and dinner was announced at that very moment. I sighed in relief, graciously took Carlisle's arm and we walked together to the large dining room at the far end of the hall.

We entered a long rectangular room with red silk wallpaper, large arched windows, Louis the XVII gilt chairs and black marble top tables. The gilt covered ceiling was very high and reminded me of a medieval cathedral. I gazed up at the delicately sculpted carving and design, marveling at the beauty. I had only ever been in this room once in the entire time I had lived at the theater. Melissa and I always dined upstairs in our own quarters.

Dozens of candles lit the room and gave it an oddly mystical glow. The guests filed in two at a time and took their seats at the table; I was seated at the front between Melissa and Carlisle. Aro, Caius and their wives were at the head of the table

Aro gestured to the food littering the table. "Please begin."

I stared around at the table, groaning under the weight of so much food. There were dishes of roast beef, veal, turkey, and duck. Bowls of roast and mashed potatoes, rice and freshly baked bread rolls. A large selection of seasonal vegetables and a variety of wines and punch with jugs of water on the side.

I suddenly felt ravenous and hurried to help myself to potatoes and roast turkey with a side of vegetables. I ate quickly, hoping I could make an excuse and get away from the party early. I needed to go down to Edward's lair and find him, before he decided to play another trick on the Volturi brothers in an effort to disrupt the party.

The loud babble of talking, clattering of plates and cutlery, the chinking of glasses and excitable hubbub of the party goers was enough to make my quiet behavior go unnoticed. I ate and drank in silence, only making brief conversation with Carlisle and a few of the other guests.

Hardly anyone noticed a servant cross the room and go over to Aro, murmuring something quietly to him. The Volturi brother nodded discretely and rose from his seat, following the servant carefully out of the room.

I frowned as I helped myself to more roast potatoes. Melissa caught my eye and gave me a worried look.

"Don't get involved, Bella." She whispered, leaning closer to me.

I lowered my fork from my lips and picked up my glass of water, shrugging innocently at her before taking a long sip. As time passed by, we moved on to desserts, but Aro still had not returned.

The guests consumed chocolate cake and iced fruits with cups of coffee, small glasses of vintage brandy and whiskey. I settled on a small slice of cake that I only ate half of and drank a single cup of coffee. I continually cast my gaze to the door, waiting and wondering for Aro to appear, but he did not.

Fifteen minutes passed and still the Volturi brother had not returned. I hurriedly excused myself and was about to rise from my seat when there was a loud crash and a thud followed by a cry. The entire room fell silent and still. The guests looked around in fearful apprehension.

"Nothing to worry about," Caius said briskly, getting to his feet and giving Carlisle a pointed look. I watched as the two men rose and walked across the room when a loud noise echoed around the dining room.

"Forgive the interruption…" Edward's voice boomed around the room. Several guests dropped their cutlery and glasses on the table. "I did warn you about the consequences if you failed to follow my instructions."

Caius and Carlisle shot a glance at each other and practically sprinted out of the room.

I sprang out of my chair, but Melissa seized my wrist tightly. I glared at her and wrenched it away. I held up my dress and hurried out of the room just as several cries and screams came from the entrance hall.

Many guests followed me out, including Melissa, but I ignored them all and ran into the center of the entrance hall were Caius and Carlisle were standing with several other guards. They were together and staring down at something. I pushed past the guards', resisting their attempts to hold me back. My eyes caught sight of a stone white, lifeless body lying flat on their back. Aro Volturi was dead in the center of the entrance hall, two deep gashes on the side of his neck. He had been completely drained of blood.

I stumbled back in horror; several guests came closer and saw the grizzly sight. Panic and screaming soon followed. This wasn't true – it wasn't real, he couldn't have….

"Everyone stay back!" Caius called in a broken voice, as the onlookers tried to come forward for a closer look.

Edward's voice came again, unseen and just as menacing as before. "This is your first warning. And if the dear Count values his life, I guess he stops trying to claim what is rightfully mine." The snarl rang out across the entrance hall, and several people cowered and let out low cries.

A cold numbness swept over me. I remained rooted to the spot for what felt like an age until Carlisle and Melissa came to my side and led me away. They held my arms and led me to another room, detached from the manic chaos in the hall outside.

"She's in shock," Carlisle whispered to Melissa as they sat me down. "Get her a brandy, and then take her upstairs. I'll have four of my guards accompany her."

"And what about you, Count Cullen?" Melissa demanded weakly.

"I need to help ease the panic a bit, talk to the police and have the guests sent home." He said in a steady voice, filled with assuring confidence. "Look after her for me, Signora."

Melissa nodded as the Count turned on his heels and hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him.

We stood in silence for several minutes, neither of us able to find a single word to utter to one another.

I held the brandy glass tightly between my finger tips, unable to find the will to raise it to my lips. I didn't like brandy in any case.

"Bella…." Melissa began cautiously.

"I'm fine," I interrupted her and stood up suddenly, clutching a hold of my glass.

"You can't be…."

"Can we not do this tonight, please? I just want to go to bed." I said weakly, stalking over to the front door.

"Of course," Melissa said following me to the door. "I'm sorry about all this, Bella."

"I thought he was a better man than this…I guess I was mistaken." I clasped the door handle and pulled.

Melissa shook her head and stopped me in my tracks, holding the door partially closed. "Just promise me you won't go looking for him,"

"I won't. I don't want anything to do with him now." I said coolly, wrenching the door open and walking quickly across the hall and up the flight of stone steps. I ignored everyone as I made my way up to my bedroom – Melissa followed close behind accompanied by four heavily armed guards. I reached my room ten minutes later and practically burst through the door; the guards remained outside while Melissa followed me in.

"You don't need to stay with me. I'm perfectly fine." I assured her, placing my glass on the dressing table before turning to face her.

Melissa cast a glance at the gilt mirror embedded in the wall and frowned. "I don't think you should stay here tonight, Bella, not after this…"

"Where else am I supposed to sleep?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest.

"There is a spare bedroom on the third floor I prepared in case of emergencies. I think it's best if you slept there for a few night," she proposed with a hopeful expression.

I pulled the mask off my head and threw it on the bed. The mere sight of my room made me feel slightly sick at the moment. The memories of the nights Edward and I had spent together, how he had claimed me and been at his sweetest disposition. What a fool I must have been to have believed in his lies. "Yes, I would like that." I said in a wistful voice, turning and wandering to my wardrobe. I collected a nightdress, dressing gown and clean undergarments along with a day dress for the next morning, slippers and a pair of shoes.

Melissa aided me in carrying some of the things before leading me out of my bedroom and me up to the third floor bedroom.

**&%$#**

Melissa dropped me off in my new temporary bed chambers and left shortly after lighting a fire in the grate to warm the room up. She checked to be sure I was well and even offered to say until I fell asleep. I assured that I was and just wanted to be alone; I forced myself to smile and act as calm as possible to satisfy her and convince her into leaving.

When she was gone I shut and locked the door, turning around and leaning by back against it. I closed my eyes and felt the aching numbness spread from my head right down to my toes. I stood in the half darkness waiting and wondering when this hideous nightmare would be over. Perhaps another drink would help, I spied the half empty brandy glass Melissa had left for me on the mantle piece.

I walked over and picked up the glass, swirling the reddish brown liquid and watching as the firelight flickered over it. I raised the glass to my lips and took a sip, wincing as I did so. I definitely did not like brandy.

"Isabella," A familiar voice whispered hoarsely from behind me. I almost dropped the glass as I whipped around on the spot.

Edward was standing yards away from me, dressed in a pearl white dress shirt with a double bias cut frill down each side of the front. The sleeves gathered onto a frilled cuff that sits over the hand, his pants jet black damask brocade and well fitted. He bore a full length red wine satin cape with fold-down collar. The top half of his face was completely concealed by a skull shaped mask, and even through the mask I could see the deadly piercing stare as it flickered onto me. Our eyes met and I became lost in the furious intensity of his stare. A peculiar tingling sensation erupted within every fiber of my being. There was something about Edward's gaze that sent a powerful thrill through me, accompanied by an aching need to reduce the distance between us.

I knew he could hear my heartbeat and the rush of blood cascading frantically. Edward's eyes flickered up and down over my figure, and I could have sworn the corner of his mouth twitched. The room was dark, and the source of light was coming from four candles. The fact he was here on the third floor, in a deserted room far detached from the theater, was a sign of just how risky Edward's presence with me was. When he licked his lips, I lost all sense of reason, and I threw my brandy glass at him. He ducked, and it hit the floor. I barely registered the sound of it shattering. I took three long strides across the room and came to a stop directly in front of him.

"_Figlio di__putiana!_" I cried hitting every part of him I could reach with all the strength I could muster. "You murderer! How could you? He was Caius's brother!"

His left arm swooped around my lower back, clasping a tight hold over my waist. His other hand traveled to the back of my head. He dragged his fingers in my hair and tugged it to one side, exposing my throat.

I screamed and wrenched him away furiously, taking several steps back. I picked up the candlestick on the dressing table and flung it across the room at him. Hot wax and candles went flying in all directions. The candlesticks hit him squarely on the chest and cracked on impact. Edward groaned, clutching at his chest and stumbled back.

"Isabella…."

"You deceiving little wretch! How could you? After all all you said to me, assuring me you weren't a monster."

"I am not…"

"YES, YOU ARE!" I was screaming so loudly my throat started to ache. I picked up a vase and threw it at him, along with the entire contents.

"You are a murderer, a cruel, lying monster!"

"I am a vampire Isabella, this is who I am. I cannot fight my nature." He zoomed across the room to me in a blur of motion. I backed away with my arms raised, fists clenched.

"Don't come near me," I warned, meeting his blazing red eyes with equal fury.

"Aro Volturi deserved his fate tonight," Edward spat malevolently.

"He did nothing wrong! You took your aggression out on an innocent man." I shrieked, backing away even further.

"No one in the Volturi family is innocent, Isabella. Believe me, I sent that bastard straight to Hell."

"Well, I wish you would join him!" I snapped, blinking furious tears out of my eyes.

"Don't worry Sweetheart, I was condemned to that fate a long time ago," he breathed, his sweet intoxicating perfume washing over me in a haze.

I charged at him again; he caught me roughly and held on to my upper arms tightly, restraining me. "I slipped up, Isabella. I heard him planning something concerning you and the Count. I meant to the threaten him, but I lost control."

"You murdered him, drained the life out of the man and threw his body into the entrance hall." I shouted angrily

"It's a just punishment for them defying me; I warned them Isabella." He snarled, his face livid.

"Let me go," I yelped, wrestling furiously in an effort to free myself.

"There is only so much I can take," he warned in a growl, keeping a firm hold over me. "Seeing that vile Count all over you, asking you for your hand in marriage; do you have any idea what that does to me?"

I squared myself up to him and fought vigorously to free myself. "I have no sympathy for you, not any more. After your actions tonight, you are the last man in the world I could ever marry!"

Edward stared at me for a moment, eyes wide and filled with pain through his mask. His entire body seemed to quiver with rage. He across the room, slamming me hard into the wall, and knocked the breath out of me.

"You don't love me, Isabella?" he pressed himself against my body, making my bones groan under his weight. I gasped out in pain and stubborn resentment. "Let me go!"

"Tell me you do not love me. I want to hear you say it, Isabella," he growled, his voice cracking under the intensity of emotion. Even by the dim light in the room, I could see the glossy shine from his eyes. I attempted to speak, to say the words that would end everything between us.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. How could I say such a thing when it wasn't true? Because in spite of everything he had done, I did still love him wildly, madly, passionately and adoringly. I could try and fight it, lie to him and myself, but my heart and soul would never let me. We were bound to each other mind, body and soul. But that didn't mean I was going to just forgive and forget what he had done. He killed Aro Volturi and exposed his crime to the guests and entire theater staff.

Edward growled impatiently, tearing off his mask and throwing it to the floor. He pressed himself further against me into the wall, and I cried out pitifully, my eyes watering from the pressure.

"Say it, and I will be gone. All this will be over. Just say it." He pleaded in agony. I closed my eyes and shook my head stubbornly. He ground himself against me, his voicing breaking in dismay, "Damn, you selfish creature. Just say it!"

"No!" I burst out in a loud moan, wincing against the force he was exerting on me. If he didn't ease his grip, my bones would surely break.

"Why?" he roared furiously, his voice cracking in despair. I stilled and ceased in struggling; it was the only way to prevent giving myself an injury. I looked into his eyes, shining with pools of venom on the brink of trickling down his face.

"Because I love you!" I half shouted back at him as I fought to catch my breath. "You think my feelings for you can change just like that? Am I a machine to you, without soul or heart? Whose emotions can be so immediately altered?"

He froze and looked at me for a split second in complete shock. We stared at each other in silence for several minutes; the only sound coming from the room was the clock striking the midnight hour. And then he snapped. Pulling me away from the wall and coiling his arms tightly around me, he lifted me off my feet and captured my mouth furiously, merging his lips to mine and abandoning all resistance.

I pressed myself up against his hips causing a low moan to escape from him as he moved one of his hands to the corset of my dress. His hand traveled towards the rise of my breasts and my rib cage. There was a sudden jolt rippling through his entire body as he lightly grazed my lip with the tip of his fang, and unleashed a minute drop of blood on his tongue.

I held him close, returning his embrace with equal strength. I managed to free my left arm and raised it up, sliding my fingertips into his bronze locks. Every inch of my body was screaming for him as the tip of his tongue met mine. I felt too hot and constricted in my clothes.

My hands slipped to clutch onto the hem of his cloak; I tugged and the buckle snapped, allowing the cloak to fall to the floor. He continued kissing me, suckling at the wound on my bottom lip and running his hands down along the back of my dress. The motion sent a shiver down my spine. Instinctively I latched onto his shirt, tearing the material open, sending buttons flying in all directions. I smiled against his lips as I heard them hit the floor and bounce away.

Too soon, Edward pulled away from my mouth with his lips stained with blood. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime," he rasped, lowering his head to the crook of my neck, I heard a sharp intake of breath. He kissed over my heated skin and growled softly before moving up to trace the outline of my ear with his nose. "Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you'll want me beside you."

"Always," I murmured as he drew his head back level with mine. I ran my hands along his exposed chest before pushing his shirt off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor with his cloak.

In a swift motion, he had clawed and ripped at my dress, shredding it into tiny fragments along with my undergarments.

All my willpower was fading as my hands resumed exploring his chest, caressing the delicate indentations of the muscles on his abdomen. He pushed me back against the wall as I kicked off my shoes. I moved my hand down to the buckle of his pants, desperate to remove them and to feel his desire against my own. His mouth fell on my breast, taking each one in turn, licking and sucking his way around every inch of it. He pushed my hands and practically tore at his pants, sending the buckle to the floor with a clatter. The last fragments of his clothes fell to the ground, and he kicked them aside.

I whimpered uncontrollably as the broad tip of his manhood pressed against my inner thigh, and I felt a wet heat flood through me, sending me into a frenzy.

I was past all rational thoughts at this point; right and wrong no longer existed in my mind. I would burn in the fires of Hell for this, consorting with a demon and a murderer – my sweet demonic angel.

He hitched my legs around his waist and lifted me further up the wall before entering me. My eyes rolled back in my head, and I let out a cry. He moved his hips in a fast and punishing rhythm as our bodies struck forcefully against the wall. He caught my mouth with his lips, swallowing my moans and whimpers.

"Open your eyes, Angel," he commanded hoarsely. My eye lids flickered open as he continued thrusting into me, pounding and ravaging. The sounds emanating from our bodies encouraged him further, and he palmed my backside, pulling me closer and driving deeper. We moved in a perfect synchronized rhythm as he brought one of his hands up to cradle the back of my head, and entwining his long fingers my hair.

He panted out in short, sharp gasps, his forehead creased in concentration as he moved down to my shoulder and pressed his lips to my skin. He licked away the damp perspiration and slid his mouth up to my throat, tracing the tip of his tongue along a particular artery.

"Oh, God…." I whimpered in a soft, awed voice.

Roughly, he shifted his hips before biting down onto the soft skin of my neck. I let out a gasp of pleasure and pain as he suckled at my wound, drinking in my blood. His deafening moan reverberated in my ears as my hands gripped his shoulders. The climax hit me so forcefully my entire body shook under its intensity. He tugged at my hair as he drank, sending multiple tremors and shudders of complete ecstasy though me.

"Isabella…." his voice was a deep, rumbling moan. He grunted as I felt him release inside me. The sensation was so powerful I gripped his shoulders, holding on tightly. "Isabella, I love you,"

"I know," I replied after the tremors had subsided moments later. He kissed my damp cheek and carried me over to the bed at the far end of the room. I rested my head on the side of his shoulder and sighed softly, closing my eyes as the exhaustion got the better of me once again.

He lowered my tired body gently onto the soft bedcovers; my head lolled sleepily on the pillows. He leaned down and brushed the stray tendrils from my forehead before kissing me softly. "Sweet dreams, My Love."

I felt him move away, and I weakly held out my hand. He was by my side again within a second, clasping on to it tightly. I pulled him down on the bed, coiling my arms around his neck and lowering his face to mine. He kissed me once, twice, three times before there was a sudden blur of motion around the bed. The next moment I felt the covers being pulled aside and draped over me. Edward lay next to me, his hand taking a hold of my arm and stroking it gently.

I rolled over and nuzzled my head against his chest, closing my eyes. He coiled his arms tightly around me and kissed the top of my head. That is all I remember until the darkness swept over me, and I fell asleep.

%&$£

_I knew I was dreaming; I had to be. My last memories were of falling asleep on Edward's chest, and now I was in the woods somewhere. The darkness was closing in thick and fast, and the more I ran through the undergrowth of the forest, the more prominent the blackness became. It was almost as if an eternal night was closing over me. I quickened my pace, hoping against hope I could find shelter soon. _

_After what felt like minutes, I came to a surrounded by over-hanging oak trees, the branches of which were dripping a peculiar crimson liquid. I walked forwards to get a closer look and was shocked to find the liquid was in fact blood. I turned around and started to run back the way I came. In my haste, I stumbled and tripped over a tree root. I fell to the wet, dirty forest floor with a cry. I scrambled to my feet almost at once, and it was only then I noticed I was wearing a wedding dress of white satin and silk. This was definitely a dream. I was sure of it now, but I still wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect. Hopefully, I would wake up soon…_

"_Bella?"_

_I turned on the spot and saw Carlisle coming toward me holding a crossbow in his arms. I looked behind him and saw six or seven of his guards dragging a limp figure on the ground. I looked closely and saw it was Edward, his chest pierced with a dozen or so metal stakes. My mouth fell open in horror, "No, no, no! Carlisle, what have you done!"_

_He chuckled joyously, "Bella, dear we couldn't let this thing live. It would be an insult to God." He shook his head in amusement at my reaction. "Come, we're going to burn the body and send his soul back to Hell were it belongs. Join us, Bella."_

_I stumbled back in horror, my eyes stinging with burning tears. He was gone, and I knew it. _

_I caught the scent of burning wood, and I looked up to see a roaring bonfire ahead of me. Carlisle's guards were lowering Edward's body onto the flames. I let out a choked cry and darted forwards to the fire._

_The scene was fading into blackness, and I heard someone calling my name over and over again. I was being shaken roughly._

I sat bolt upright suddenly and opened my eyes, gasping for breath in an attempt to compose myself. It was just a dream, just a bad dream, a nightmare and nothing more. Cool hands held my shoulders and a velvet voice murmured softly in my ear.

"Isabella?"

"I'm fine," I breathed, looking at him reassuringly. He pulled me into his chest and hugged me tightly.

"Sweetheart, you're shaking," he said in a concerned voice.

"It was just a nightmare, that's all," I said, assuring myself more than him.

He leaned back down on the bed, propping himself up against two pillows, his arms were still around me protectively. "What happened?"

"I dreamt Carlisle had killed you, and his guards were burning your body." I exhaled deeply and looked out towards the window. It was still slightly dark outside so I couldn't have been asleep for very long.

"Given what I did last night, I think that would be an appropriate punishment," he murmured morbidly, looking down at me with an unreadable expression.

"Don't say that. I couldn't bear if it I lost you." I said seriously, meeting his molten dark eyes with my own.

He smiled sadly and shook his head, "I deserve it. After all this time, I am no better than the monsters that made me."

"How many have you killed in your life as a vampire, Edward?"

"Two," he said simply with a shrug.

"Then you are no monster," I said, cupping his cheek in the palm of my hand. "Aro was an unfortunate accident, and I'm not going to forgive you for it but…."

"I am not asking for forgiveness Isabella," he interrupted me hastily. "I am way past the point of such luxuries."

"You don't deserve to die. Just try to not to kill anyone else." I suggested with a coy smile.

Edward raised his eyebrows at me in curious wonderment. "You're not angry with me?" he asked as the clock struck 6:00AM

"Not anymore, just disappointed now and worried at what plan of action Carlisle has in store to catch you."

"He won't succeed; many hunters have tried over the centuries," he leant down and pressed his lips to my cheek, inhaling my scent as he did so. I tilted my head and caught his lips with my own, kissing him softly to the point where he had repositioned himself on top of me.

"Don't worry about me Isabella, the Count will never succeed. I killed Aro right under his nose, and he still couldn't get me."

"That's not something to be proud of," I said looking up at him sternly.

"I know that but…" he kissed me again, slightly rougher this time. "Hopefully, it'll preoccupy the Count long enough to leave you alone."

"I can handle him, and we don't have much longer left here in any case. We're performing your Opera in five days." I said with a hint of a smile playing about my lips.

"That is true," he agreed, "but are you still willing to run away with me?"

"Of course, you silly fool," I hit him on the shoulder playfully with my left hand. He growled in response and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Becoming a vampire's wife….it's not an easy task you know." He teased.

"I think I can handle you by now," I assured him with a confident smirk.

Edward quirked an eyebrow and flashed me his crooked smile. "I'm afraid I'm going to need proof in a particular department," he caught my lips again in a passionate kiss and slid his right hand down along my curves to my thighs.

A sudden knock at the door made us both freeze, and we both looked over at the door. Edward sniffed the air and growled softly.

I shushed him and listened out for who it could be at this hour of the morning.

Two sharp knocking sounds came again followed by "Bella, Bella, are you in there?"

It was Carlisle, here in the theater in the early hours of the morning. Edward glared at the door and growled again.

"Sssh," I whispered, nudging him.

"Bella, I'm sorry to disturb you, but this is a bit of an emergency,"

I opened my mouth to call out a response, but Edward placed his hand in front of my mouth and gave me a pointed look, saying if I breathed a word he would act and there would be nothing I could do to stop him.

"It's Melissa," Carlisle called again after a long moment of silence. "Bella, she's gone missing."

~To be continued.

A/N

_**Thoughts?**_

_**Side note: The lovely Kymbersmith90 made a thread on the Twilighted Forum, I'll post teasers and hint from time to time so go check it out.**_

_**Before I go I'd like to recommend, for all with a soft spot for Carlisle and Esme, a wonderful story by MelissaMargaret "Talk Nerdy To Me" it's a beautiful story about Nerdlisle & Esme, two Engineering student. Go read and leave the author some love in a review. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, and subscribing to this story so far. It truly means the world to me and I cannot thank you enough for your support.**

**This chapter is like a bridge to what is to come for the final few chapters of this story, yes it is ending soon, very soon in fact. **

**AJasperForMe is my fantastic beta. I have no idea what I would do without her.**

**BloodOfYourLips is my enabler and such a huge help & inspiration to this story. **

**The Phantom Vampire**

**Part 9**

**BPOV**

I froze and stared at the doorway, a mixture of shock and dread cascading over me in a tidal wave of panic. I pressed a hand against Edward's chest and sat up, pushing aside the bed covers and attempting to slide out of bed. Edward seized my hand and pulled me back roughly. I attempted in vain to shake him off me, but I could hardly compete with the strength of a hundred year old vampire. I waited and lay completely still for several minutes until I felt his grip loosen. I seized my chance the moment it came, and wrenching his grip off my arm, I scrambled off the bed. The next moment I felt a cold hand grab me and throw me back on to the bed. I hit the bed so fast I bounced off it slightly before Edward pinned my arms above my head and bore down on top of me, his eyes narrowed in a fierce glare.

"Let go!" I whispered furiously, looking at him.

"You're not going out there," he hissed with his eyes blazing.

"Melissa is missing!" I snapped, wrenching his grip off my arm.

"She's fine, Isabella. I will not allow you to go out there to him," he repeated fervently.

The banging came from my door again, and Carlisle's voice was more urgent. "Bella? You're worrying me now, are you alright?"

I gave Edward a pleading look's but he remained rooted to the spot, his stubborn gaze fixed on me. "Let me see to him."

"No Edward, don't! No, if he finds you in here, he will kill you."

He hesitated and glared down at the bed covers with such fury I thought he was going to rip them to shreds. I hurriedly glanced back at the door. Carlisle rattled the door handle, calling my name again.

"Just let me talk to him; I won't even open the door." I pleaded in a low whisper only he could hear. Edward scowled as he looked up at me and nodded once, shifting to sit closer beside me. "No gentleman comes to an unwed maiden's bed chambers in the middle of the night, not unless he has _other_ motives." He murmured darkly, his voice resembling a growl.

"That's a bit hypocritical, don't you think?" I countered scornfully; remembering the first time Edward had entered my bed chambers after dark and lured me away to his lair. His motives weren't exactly saintly back then either.

Edward raised his eyebrows at my sudden accusation. "Are you comparing me to him, Isabella?"

"Can we save this 'til later? I need to deal with Carlisle first." I snapped before giving him a pleading look and gestured to the door with my hand. There was nothing either of us could do about the situation; it would lead to direr consequences either way.

The banging on the door grew louder with each moment. In my blind panic, I knew there was only one thing I could do.

"Yes Carlisle, what is it?" I called, not taking my eyes off Edward's face.

"Is everything alright?" The Count called, his voice laced with concern. Edward bared his fangs at the door and crawled forward on the bed. I held on to his shoulder and stopped him in his tracks.

"Yes, Carlisle, I was sleeping. Why are you disturbing me so early?" I called in an irritated voice, giving Edward a warning look.

"Melissa is missing," he called urgently through the door. "Bella, I think the Phantom might have taken her."

Edward made a low rumbling noise and leaned forward, his breath rippling along the bare skin of my shoulder. I shot him a look and raised a single a finger to my lips. He fell silent, but kept his tense expression as I resumed talking with the Count.

"If that is the case why are you here? Why are you not searching the theater for her?"

"Isabella, I think you are in danger. I have arranged my guards to escort you to …."

Edward growled again, nuzzled his face against the crook of my neck and slowly began suckling at my throat. I closed my eyes and fought with all my strength to bite back a moan.

"No," I called in a high voice, "no, I am perfectly fine here, thanks."

"Bella, I must insist. You could be the Phantom's next victims." Carlisle's voice was partially drowned out as Edward murmured "no," softly and slid one hand over to cup around my breast.

I shuddered at his cold touch and wiggled against him, trying to shake him off. "Get rid of him," he murmured before nibbling at my ear lobe and palming my breast in his hand as the tips of his chilled fingers teased over the bud.

"I am…. p-perfectly safe here," I protested, my breath coming out in short sharp gasps. I fumbled to keep Edward at bay, but the attempt was useless.

"Bella this is serious! The Phantom could come for you at any moment!"

I struggled to keep my composure, because at that very moment, Edward had chosen to trace his lips along my jaw line and up along my cheek. "He's right, Isabella." He purred against me, "I could indeed _come_ for you." He caught my mouth in his and kissed me forcefully, claiming my lips with a primal hunger.

I found myself on my back with Edward hovering over me, his hands roaming over my bodice as he worked his mouth from my lips to my neck and throat. I closed my eyes and arched my back, pressing my chest up against his.

"Bella!" Carlisle called in an impatient voice and hammered on the door again.

I needed to get rid of him fast; before Edward did anything else. I doubt I would be able to contain myself much longer with a lustful, Norwegian vampire on top of me.

"Carlisle if you possess any affection or regard for me, you will leave me be." I called out in a pleading whimper. "Have your guards outside my door for protection, but please go and take care of Melissa and the Phantom."

There was a long pause broken only by the sound of Carlisle tapping his foot on the ground outside my door. I prayed silently he would go and leave us be, because the situation we were in at present was critical. Carlisle and his guards could burst in at any moment to a sight that would ruin not only me, but Edward as well.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a voice laced with suspicion; the kind of suspicion that would only come with a skeptical facial expression.

"Quite sure!" I cried out impatiently, unable to hide the irritation in my voice.

It took another five or six minutes for Carlisle to finally leaves guards however, stayed behind to keep a watch over my door. This meant Edward wouldn't be able to leave my bedroom unless he climbed out of the window – something which I doubt he would do because the action would definitely draw attention to him.

Edward's attention was still focused on kissing and suckling gently on my neck. I clasped on to his biceps and closed my eyes in an attempt to keep my focus.

I applied a little pressure, which went unnoticed due to the sheer strength of his skin. "Edward," I said in a half whisper, shifting slightly beneath him.

"Edward, wait…." I began softly, tightening my grip over his forearms. He growled in response and trailed his lips along my collar bone.

I applied more pressure to his arms in an attempt to push him off; the motion was enough to make him hesitate in his actions. He lifted his head and fixed a penetrating gaze on me as though he could see the very core of my soul and every single secret thought I kept there.

"What's the matter?" he asked, crushing my sudden reverie completely.

I swallowed and spoke in a firm, resolute voice, "We can't."

"Why?" he murmured in a low rumbling tone that sent a shudder down my mine. "I want you right here," he hitched my leg over his waist, "right now."

"Wait, wait, wait!" I whispered urgently. Edward paused and fixed a serious but questioning gaze on me. "What about Melissa? If she is missing, you have to go find her."

Edward sighed heavily and looked down, closing his eyes and tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth. There were tiny frown lines of worry and frustration creasing his forehead. He let my leg fall from his waist and rolled onto his back on the bed. I turned to my side and propped myself up on my elbows. "Edward?"

"She's perfectly safe, Bella. Trust me," Edward mumbled irritably.

I narrowed my eyes at him and shifted forward, tilting my head slightly as I scrutinized his countenance. "What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing," he said with a forced smile, looking down at the bed sheets. "All I know is she has gone away for a short while to clear her head. It is natural for her kind to do that, especially after how I behaved." His smile fell into an expression of sadness and sorrow – he almost looked mortified.

"Edward?"

"I wish I could tell you. I hate keeping things from you, but this isn't my secret to tell."

I nodded and slid my hand around on his shoulder, leaning down to kiss his head. He pulled me closer, and we lay together under the covers, in peaceful silence, savoring the brief moments of relaxation before the morning came, and we would be separated again. The atmosphere between us however, was one of a strained and temperamental nature. There were still many issues that required our undivided attention; Aro's murder for example, why Edward had broken his promise, and the fate of the Theater, because I sincerely doubted it could carry on after this – a public murder in front of so many. Edward had assured me confidently Caius wouldn't be shutting down the theater anytime soon, not with Carlisle's full intent on capturing the Phantom. I had argued in a quiet whisper there was no way the theater could recover from such an incident.

"The death of Aro will not stop Caius, Isabella, trust me." Edward muttered darkly, tightening his hold on me ever so slightly. I shifted against his chest and glared up at him. "How can you be so arrogant as to think there will be no repercussions after last night?" I demanded in a furious whisper.

"I know how the Volturi Brothers think Isabella," he growled softly, "I have seen within their minds and know what I did will not change a single thing."

"What will it take for you to realize the consequences of your actions? You murdered an innocent man in cold…" I was cut off as I felt myself being pushed across the bed to lie flat on my stomach. I gasped for breath as the wind was knocked out of me before rolling over and sitting up. Edward was walking around the bedroom occasionally stooping to collect his shirt.

"You're leaving?" I stated indignantly.

Edward nodded without looking at me as he picked up his cloak and pants. "The sun is rising in any case, and I don't think it wise to continue this discussion with you any longer."

I let out an indignant groan and pushed the bedcovers aside before scrambling off the bed. I draped a blanket over myself and stalked across the bedroom towards him. "Edward you cannot run away from this matter, we have to discuss it sometime."

"Yes, but not now." he snapped as he threw the pants and cloak on the bed in frustration before beginning to put his shirt back on.

"When?"

"Never if I can her it." Edward muttered as he wrenched his shirt on and made to secure the buttons, only to find I had ripped them off last night. He threw his hands in the air and turned to collect his pants.

"You can't just ignore this."

"Some things, my Darling, are not your concern, so I beg of you to stay out of it."

I came up in front of him and seized his pants out of his hands and threw them back on the bed. "You murdered my employer Edward, and I want to know why."

Edward glared at me furiously, his crimson eyes blazing into molten black. I felt his hands clasped tightly over my shoulders, and his fingers dug almost painfully into my skin. "Go back to bed."

"Not until you tell me," I demanded in a loud whisper that sounded a lot like a hiss.

His grip over me tightened to an extent where I could barely muster the strength to tolerate it. I winced against him and gave him a silent pleading look.

"If you take a life, do you know what you'll give? Odds are, you won't like what it is." He said in a strained voice as he struggled to keep his temper in control.

"You inflict despair, pain and suffering as a result."

"I never intended to kill Aro; something happened and I snapped."

"What? Come now Edward, it must have been significant to make you take a life."

"I have reason to believe he had a hand in the recent tragedy in your family."

"What?" I asked in amazement, unable to believe what I was hearing.

"Don't play the fool. You know what I am talking about," he said finally, wrenching his grip off me and moving swiftly around to retrieve the rest of his clothes. I stood motionless for several minutes, by which time he had managed to dress himself and was in the midst of preparing to leave.

I crossed my arms over my bare chest and looked at him suspiciously. "You're saying he was responsible for my mother's death?"

"Animal instincts take over me on rare occasions. I cannot help it, Isabella."

"There's something you're not telling me. How could Aro be responsible for that?" I stated in a voice laced with ice. I should have realized what I was getting myself into associating with a vampire in such a fashion, but this was far beyond what I had expected.

He was in front of me then with his arms coiled tightly around me. "I have to go, Isabella; the sun will rise soon and…."

"You can't just leave." I blurted out incredulously.

Edward frowned and looked down at the ground, signing heavily. "We'll talk later. In a few days I promise." He looked up and hurriedly pressed his lips to mine in a quick kiss before zooming to the window. I turned on the spot to hear a sharp click and a whooshing sound as he vanished out the window.

The entire day passed with a heavy sense of unease in the air. It was bad enough one of the owners of the theater had been murdered and the reputation of the theater was hanging by a thread, but with the wardrobe mistress missing and the reports of a manic Phantom being on the loose were doing nothing for anyone's nerves. I was almost fearful the Teatro di musica would close down after the incidences; especially one as public as this but Caius and Carlisle had remained adamant that all would turn out right.

"The Don Juan performance will happen," Caius insisted to a small crowd of reporters outside the Theater gates. "It would be a disgrace to my late brother's memory not to go forward."

"But with the Phantom on the loose, how can you ensure public safety?" A tall, thin, blond gentleman with a moustache, sparkling blue eyes, and a smooth French accent asked.

"We are already close to capturing the Phantom," Caius assured with astonishing confidence. "Count Cullen along with his guards, have a great deal of expertise in dealing with the problem. There is no danger."

I watched the scene quietly with several servants from a side window on the ground floor overlooking the front entrance. It was inappropriate of me to eavesdrop on such an important situation, but the necessity was there. Nobody in the theater was talking about what had happened the night before, not even the servants, which was surprising in itself they were always such gossips. The only instructions I had had all day was to rehearse all the songs and chorography on stage with the conductor. I was forbidden from going outside in case the press accosted me and demanded answers; only permitted to leave the stage and backstage area for meal times and tending to personal needs.

Carlisle's guards were with me all the time. He had hired a special group to provide me with the best protection. I attempted to argue with him over the matter, but the Count had been adamant over my safety. Over the days however, the guards started to become excessively annoying, and my levels of frustration were steadily on the increase. This was partly due to the fact I had not seen Edward for two days, and I knew he was away preparing the safe house we would be staying in after our escape, but it didn't mean I wasn't annoyed at his absence. There was still a great deal to talk about, and I hated knowing he was keeping something a secret from me.

I had hoped, maybe foolishly, he'd be more forthcoming with his information. The matter was haunting my mind. It was affecting my performance; though my singing voice was as good as ever, my acting was not. It had reached the point where Caius had suggested bring a physician in to examine my health. He was under the impression that the actions of the Phantom and Aro's death had unnerved me to the point I could not perform. He even went as far as bringing in my new understudy. Despite everything, I was grateful for this because unknown to the others I would be leaving the theater soon, and I wanted a suitable singer to take my place after I left.

It was during the third day of Edward's absence my new understudy arrived to the theater. A young girl of eighteen or nineteen dressed in an expensive powder blue dress; she had a pale, heart shaped face, piercing green eyes and long reddish auburn hair was set in a neat bun. She stood watching me from the side of the stage and curtsied when I came over to greet her.

"Bella," Caius said with a grim smile as he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "This is Esme Platt."

I smiled in as friendly a fashion as I could manage. "Pleasure to meet you."

"And you. It is a great honor," Esme said in a velvety, French accent.

"I am sure the two of you will get along splendidly," Caius said hurriedly, glancing at his pocket watch. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make the final preparations for the funeral."

"Is it happening this week then?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, but it will only be a small service for family and close friends only."

"But he was my boss," I said taking a step towards Caius indignantly. "I should at least be allowed to pay my respects and say goodbye."

"Esme my dear," Caius said cautiously, turning his gaze on the baffled looking girl. "Why don't you go and see Melissa, the wardrobe mistress. She had been designing a special costume for you."

Esme looked between the two of us and frowned suspiciously but nodded all the same and turned swiftly on her heel, exiting the stage.

I watched her walk away in complete amazement, and it was only when Caius seized my arm and dragged me to the dark corner of the side stage did I finally look back at him.

"You have a duty here, Bella. I need you to be better than your best on the opening night of this ghastly demon's opera." Caius hissed, dropping his kind and relaxed mannerism completely. "It is essential you rehearse as much as possible. We need everything to be perfect for us to be able to catch the Phantom."

"When were you planning on telling me Melissa had returned?" I asked sharply, barely registering what he had said.

Caius hesitated and looked dumbstruck for several moments; evidently he had been caught in a most unarguable position. "She returned early this morning," he said offhandedly. "And you shouldn't be worrying about that in any case."

"She is the head of the costume department, without her the show may as well be cancelled!" I snapped furiously.

Caius seized my arms roughly and pushed me back up against the wall. "This is the most important opera in the entire theater's history. I will not let anything ruin it; the fate of my fortune and future is at stake here."

"Why was I not informed she had returned?"

"Because it was none of your concern, the only thing I want you to worry about is singing and acting. We are still holding Melissa under suspicion that she is in league with the Phantom…." He said in a sneer.

"That's ridiculous. I'm sure…" I was cut off in mid-sentence as Caius closed a hand around my throat, suddenly constricting my airways.

"Listen to me very clearly my Dear, you will not think about anything else but your role in this opera. I want nothing and nobody distracting you from the task."

I struggled to breathe as my eyes started watering, and the only thing I could do was nod.

"The Phantom has cost my brother's life, the reputation of this theater, and our fortune. This is our last chance, and I will not see it wasted. Do you understand?"

I choked and whimpered, nodding frantically as tears spilt down my cheeks. He smiled in relief before releasing me. I staggered forward coughing frantically as I gasped for breath.

"When you have recovered yourself, go and get changed into your costume. There will be a dressed rehearsal scheduled in fifteen minutes." Caius muttered calmly before walking placidly back towards the exit of the side stage.

I fell to my knees as I steadily got my breath back and composed myself into a calmer state. Never had I imagined myself to be in such a mess as this in my entire life, and all because of a cruel, demonic angel I had fallen in love with. All this mess was Edward's fault, and yet here I was in the center of it all.

"Why had you done this to me?" I whispered, looking down at the floor as though my voice would travel down deep underground into his lair, which was empty because he was still away.

"It is your responsibility. Your actions have lead to this happening." I murmured in voice filled with distain.

I spent the rest of the afternoon focused on my work, ignoring all the doubts and fears in my mind. There was no point in dwelling on negative issues that could not be helped, and despite Caius's forcefulness in his actions towards me, I knew his intentions were right. I had a duty to perform my very best and not let the theater down; the fate of my own plans hung in the balance. I had to be convincing enough on the opening night of the opera, because it would be my final night here before I escaped with Edward. I was still wondering how he was going to achieve our departure without anyone noticing. He had been very vague about the whole thing, and I couldn't help but feel somewhat worried especially with Carlisle keeping a close eye on me.

The presence of my new understudy Esme however, provided me with a much needed distraction. She possessed a strong passion for music and seemed thoroughly intrigued by the Phantom's opera, not that she knew who had written it. Caius had managed to somehow forget to tell her about the _deadly bloodthirsty creature_ lurking below the theater. A part of me was grateful for this because I was thoroughly exhausted of the other cast members discussing the subject of the Phantom. They seemed to expect him to appear in the middle of the stage and go on some sort of mass killing spree. The notion was ridiculous and I had half a mind to dismiss them all until they could keep their gossiping thoughts to themselves. But I couldn't at least not at the moment, even since I had sung my impromptu duet with the Phantom almost everyone had grown to been very suspicion of me. It was as if they believe I was partly to blame for all the troubles at the theater, like I had motivated the Phantom to behave in the manner he did.

I decided to clear my worries once and for all and venture down to the Phantom's lair as soon as dinner was over. I only hope Edward would be back by then. I doubt I would tolerate another night without him to talk to. It was only when he was gone for so long did I realize just how alone I was here; even with Melissa and Carlisle here for me I could hardly classify them as friends. There was something about Edward, even with his faults and overzealous and demanding mannerisms that inspired absolute confidence. And after three days of separation, I was more than eager to see him again.

I hurried back up to my bed chambers as soon as rehearsals were over to change for dinner. I was dreading the prospect of dining with Carlisle, Melissa and Caius for the second night in a row, but I could hardly skip it without arousing suspicions.

When I arrived in the main dining room however, a very large part of me had wished I had just said I had a headache and gone to bed. Carlisle was over enthusiastic in his friendliness towards me, standing up and rushing over to me as soon as I walked in the door. I forced myself to smile and allowed him to kiss my hand and walk me over to my chair. Melissa watched me cautiously and gave me a strange smile as I sat down. She hadn't said a word explaining her absence for the past few days, and judging by the way she was behaving, I doubt anyone will ever know. She looked very different though, possibly younger and more refreshed. I withdrew my gaze from her to look over at Caius; he seemed to be preoccupied in pouring out more wine for himself.

"I trust you are keeping well, Bella," the Count said with a roguish smile as he took his seat beside me. I grimaced and picked up my already filled wine glass and took a long sip.

"She was very attentive at rehearsals today," Melissa piped up, her eyes still fixed on me.

"I'm glad to here it. Caius here was suggesting you weren't up to scratch earlier today." Carlisle said, and he cast a reproachful look at him. The glass shook slightly in my hand as I lowered it back onto the table.

"After Aro's death, I feared she would react badly," Caius muttered darkly, raising a hand to run it through his white blond hair.

"You can't expect me not to be affected by his murder, Sir, he was the one who hired me after all."

"We both hired you," he snapped coldly. "And despite what has happened, we cannot let the Phantom get to us. The show must be perfect if we are to catch him out. Isn't that right, Count Cullen."

Carlisle nodded, and his expression suddenly became very serious. "Yes, but don't be too hard on her, Caius," he added. "She is bound to be shaken by the sudden incident, and I am still not sure why you hired that understudy to work with her."

"It's a safety precaution," Caius blurted out.

"In case of what?" I asked, raising my hand slightly to signal to the two gentlemen I was still here. Carlisle gave Caius a pointed look, and then cleared his throat; I frowned and looked between the two of them again, feeling a sudden uneasy feeling of foreboding coming over me.

"In case you cannot sing on the night, Bella, that is all." Carlisle said cautiously.

Melissa cleared her throat and chuckled softly to herself. The motion caused both of the men and myself to look at her in amazement.

"Would you care to add something, Madame Giry?" Carlisle asked, dropping his warm tone completely and glaring at her.

"It's rather funny how the pair of you behave; I mean with all due respect, we all know the real reason for hiring Bella an understudy." She smiled a smile that did not meet her eyes.

"The real reason?" Carlisle repeated in a tone of mock surprise.

"Forgive me Madame, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Count Cullen, surely you know of the Phantom's obsession with Bella? Why else would you hire an understudy; just in case something happened to her."

I felt my stomach do a back-flip as she spoke, and I hurriedly reached out for the glass of water that stood next to the wine. I took a long sip in order to buy myself some time to compose myself.

"You know its true Carlisle; why else would you continuously ask Aro, and now Caius, for permission to allow Bella to stay in your mansion?"

Carlisle opened his mouth to retaliate but was stopped in his tracks as the servants bustled in carrying trays and dishes of food. I barely even noticed what was being served onto my plate; my mind was far too preoccupied to consider eating. Nobody spoke; even after the servants had left, nobody spoke. Only the chink and clatter of cutlery being used filled the tense silence as everyone started to eat.

I settled for concentrating on my plate rather than look at anyone, especially Melissa because I doubt I could keep my reserved composure.

"Madame Giry, I must confess to be somewhat bewildered by your accusation." Carlisle said finally, lowering his knife and fork to the plate.

Melissa raised her eyebrows innocently as she picked up her glass and took a deliberately long sip of wine.

Carlisle evidently took this as a response and continued, "You make it sound as though I have some sinister agenda in store when I am only trying to protect Bella,"

"So you admit the Phantom is after her?" Melissa asked with the air of innocent confusion.

"I believe the Phantom has developed a fascination to her, yes," Carlisle said carefully, "It is perfectly obvious from the creature's past actions."

"Indeed," Caius finally said, breaking his strained silence. "And in the process, both Carlisle and myself believe we have found the Phantom's weakness."

My partially empty wine glass shook between my fingers so violent it slipped from my grasp and fell onto the table with a crack and a cutter. Tiny fragments of glass shatter all over the table, and the two gentlemen rushed to their feet, coming over to my aid. Carlisle pulled my chair aside while Caius rang the service bell and cleared small pieces of glass out of reach.

"I am sorry Bella, my dear, did we frighten you?" Carlisle asked in a tone of deepest concern. I glared at him coldly and rose from my seat, walking several steps away. I could hardly look at anyone in this room at present, especially with the anger I was in.

"Are you not quite well, Signorina Swan?" Caius inquired tentatively.

"I would appreciate it if you refrain from talking about me as though I were no here. It is most indecorous." I snapped, whipping around to face the two of them with my fists clenched.

"Forgive me, Bella, the fault lies with me entirely…." Melissa piped up, also getting to her feet.

"No, you were quite right in your accusations. The Phantom is somewhat taken with me, and my managers are taking the opportunity to us me as bait."

"No harm will come to you Bella, I promise you," Caius insisted heatedly, glaring at Melissa furiously.

"You expect me to sing on stage with a murderer, and yet you think it is too dangerous for me to continue living here?" I demanded venomously, not meeting Melissa's eyes, now sparkling with amusement.

"She couldn't possibly live with you, Carlisle," Caius declared in astonishment, "an unmarried young girl residing with an unmarried aristocrat?" He shook his head, "Think of the scandal."

"My intentions are no secret you know I desire you and wish to have you as my wife." Carlisle said with an air of nauseating endearment.

"Carlisle," I began warily, "we have already discussed this."

"I am well aware of that Bella, but I confess…" Carlisle started to say, but I had had enough. I turned on my heel and stalked to the doorway.

"Please excuse me Madame Giry, Signor Volturi…" I muttered, bowing to each of them before wrenching open the door and storming out of the dining room. I walked briskly up the corridor towards the long, winding carpeted staircase. The soles of my heels clicked violently on the floor as I clenched my fists in frustration. It took only a few minutes for Carlisle's voice to echo loudly along the corridor as he hurriedly chased after me. I broke into a run, sprinting up the stairs and taking each of them two at a time.

I didn't stop until I reached my chamber door. I clasped the door handle and made to open it, but a hand seized my arm and tugged me back. The next thing I knew, I was pressed up against my door with Carlisle standing inches away from me.

"Let go of me," I commanded in a deadly whisper.

"Please Bella. I cannot take much more of this." Carlisle pleaded angrily, tugging at my arm. I froze and stared at him in alarm, my eyes widening fearfully as his grip tightened ever so slightly.

"Bella, I am in love with you…."

"Don't…"

"I beg of you, I cannot tolerate this torture of seeing you everyday. Do you have any idea what is it like, day after day watching the love of your life cast you aside with little or no regard? There is only so much I can take." His blue eyes were sparkling with an icy fire I had never seen in him before.

"Carlisle, we agreed when the Phantom has been caught…."

"Damn the Phantom," Carlisle shouted furiously. "All I want is you. After what happened with Aro nothing else matters."

"If you truly love me, then you will wait; just until the Phantom has been caught. You know how he feels about me. If he sees you as a threat, he will come after you!" I insisted, wiggling his grip off my arm.

"You promise to be my wife after the Phantom has been killed?"

"Carlisle, I'm not going to promise you that. If I did, it would be like an acceptance." I stated, unable to conceal my annoyance any longer.

"Are you honestly going to let the Phantom dictate your life?" he snapped angrily, his lip curling.

"We have both seen what he is capable of, and until you have caught him, I will make no promises that would put your life at risk." I said calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Be patient for me, please?"

Carlisle sighed heavily and took my hand in his own, sliding it off his shoulder and clasping it tightly. "How could I ever refuse such a pretty face," he chuckled and kissed my hand. "I will be patient, my dear."

I thanked him with an uneasy smile of false confidence and carefully slipped my hand out of his grasp before bidding him good night, and hurriedly disappeared into my bed chambers. But I had little intention of sleeping, because as soon as the clock struck ten o'clock, which was only fifteen minutes away, I would be descending the secret passage way towards the Phantom's lair. I needed answers from Edward, and I needed them now.

~To Be Continued.

**A/N**

**Thoughts?**

**How do we feel about the new character, granted her appearance was brief but she will have an impact later on in the story.**

**Reviews are like steaming cups of hot chocolate, they make one feel all warm & happy inside.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello everyone! I am sorry for the long wait between chapters. College started a few weeks ago and I've been rushed off my feet with traveling, assignment deadlines…etc._

_A huge thanks to the readers, reviewers & subscribers. I'm so glad you're enjoying this story and I hope you continue to like it up to the end, which is coming soon! Yes, there are only 2-3 more chapters left until this story comes to an end._

_Credit to my beta: A Jasper For Me, for being amazing and proofreading this for me. I don't know what I would do without her._

_I recommend listening to the "Music of The Night" from the Phantom of the Opera movie soundtrack while reading this chapter._

**Phantom Vampire**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

The clock had only just eleven o'clock when I slipped quietly into the secret passageway behind the mirror in my chambers. I pulled my dressing gown about myself and shivered slightly, holding up the oil lantern I had managed to sneak from one of the guards downstairs.

I took my time and walked carefully down the dark, dusty, cobweb-filled passageway. The silence was broken at frequent intervals by the faint crackling sounds that resonated menacingly off the wall. The sounds filling the rocky, cavernous tomb were almost too eerie for words, and I frequently stopped to look behind me half expecting some shadowing figure to be tailing me. Each time I cast the yellowish glow of my lantern around the tunnel I saw emptiness, but the noises still lingered in the distance as though warning me of some hidden evil lingering within the depth of the theater.

The paralyzing sense of foreboding welled up inside me, and my natural instincts to flee back to the comfort and safety of my chambers grew stronger with each passing second. It was somewhat ridiculous to be frightened, given the fact I was going down to see a vampire, one who had drained the life of a man several days previously. I still felt the sting of remorseful guilt and sadness at Aro's demise; such a cruel and unjust end to a man's life – no matter how supposedly evil he had been, no human being deserved such a fate. Edward has hinted at the possibility of Aro having a hand in my mother's death - something which had shocked me greatly and spurred my demands for answers. It was this desire alone giving me the courage and strength to persevere down this passageway to the Phantom's lair.

The further I descended the spiraling pathway leading down into the darker and colder realm of the lair, the greater the sense of unease became. I halted in my tracks several times as peculiar shadows loomed ahead on the stone walls that almost seemed to be narrowing the gap of the passageway. Tiny murmurs and the sight of the rats scuttling fearfully across the dusty floor almost broke my resolve. I held up the hem of my skirt with one hand whilst the other shone the oil lantern in all directions, my eyes straining against the limited light. Several spiders hung loosely from the ceiling by their silk strings, their many long thin legs twitching like that of elongated fingers. I quickened my pace, ducking my head as best I could to dodge them – the nausea and dizziness had started to settle in now.

A handful of sand trickled from the crumbling stone ceiling and scattered on my head and shoulders. I let out a small cry of terror and fright. Shaking myself clean, I frantically broke into a sprint; my breath coming out in short, sharp, audible gasps.

I only stopped running when I came up to the edge of the wide winding staircase. A single flaming torch hung a short bit or distance away on the wall, slightly illuminating the path ahead of me. Despite it's smallness, it was a comforting thing.

My soft footfalls on the cobblestone floor echoed off the walls. I traveled deeper and deeper, until after what felt like ages, I reached the bottom. I raised my lantern and looked at the two tunnel entrances on opposites sides from me. I frowned, wracking my brain as to which direction Edward had gone. I barely noticed because he usually carried me down in his arms.

I couldn't afford to make a mistake and end up wandering around beneath the theater for days on end. There was no way of telling which way was the correct way, so I had no choice but to make a guess.

I wracked my brain in desperation, fighting hard not to start panicking. As I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself, I caught the sudden flavor of nutmeg and bay on my tongue. My eyes snapped open, and I darted towards the left-hand tunnel entrance breathing in deeply to catch the scent again.

"Edward?" my voice echoed loudly off the tomb walls, making me jump. I held up my lantern and starred down the hollow, black emptiness of the passageway. I walked at a slower pace, unable to rid the growing feeling of unease in the pit of my stomach. Perhaps I should have just waited up in my room and spared the many fears swimming around and around in my mind. I had never ventured down this deep into the theater alone before, and I couldn't even tell if I was going the right way. I only had the vague fragrance of Edward's scent to guide me. The sound of my elevated breathing coming out in short, sharp, shaking gasps. The winding passage took me deeper, spiraling down until what felt like an hour later, I caught a glimpse of candlelight coming from the lair.

I wandered out over the sandy-colored rocks that overlooked the crystal, clear water of the steaming water pool. A wave of relief washed over me at the sight of familiar ground. I crouched down and settled the oil lantern on the dusty stone floor, again catching the scent of nutmeg and bay in my nostrils. It was more prominent than ever now; calling me like a moth to a flame. I stood up and looked around the cavernous labyrinth lit by the flickering of the many candles illuminating it in a melancholy fashion. Frowning, I crept silently over to the far corner of the lair, stopping when I came up to the large piano – the lid was closed and several dozen sheets of manuscript paper were scattered over it. I gazed over them, half expecting to find a letter or clue of some sort that would reveal what Edward had meant about my mother's fate. But before I had time to do any further investigating, a sudden noise erupted around the cave; the sound bouncing off the walls in a prominent echo. I jump and my hand slipped over the piano lid, sending several papers onto the floor. I stooped and hurriedly began picking them up, frantically putting them back on the table. I caught sight side of a folded piece of parchment in the midst of the manuscript papers. I stood up and leaned against the piano before unfolding the note with fumbling fingers.

I was surprised to find it was a receipt in Aro's handwriting; a receipt addressed to Doctor Banner– my mother's physician, for 10,000 florins and a rather large dosage of some drug or other. I was no physician, but I knew that a dosage of such a drug would be potentially lethal and kill someone. Why on earth did Edward have this in his possession? I refolded the note and looked around. There was an odd flutter coming from the large red and golden embroidered curtains separating Edward's makeshift bed chamber from the rest of the lair. I tip toed to it and carefully slipped through the gap in the curtains. I stopped dead at the sight before my eyes; Edward was lying flat on his back in bed, dressed in a knee-length, white nightshirt. His eyes were closed and face deathly pale. To anyone else he would look dead, but this was evidently how a vampire slept.

I crept forward carefully, clasping the hem of my dressing gown closed. I came to a stop at the bed and gazed down at the tousled, bronze-haired figure. I smiled and lowered my hand down to run my fingers through his curls, marveling at the velvety strands along my fingertips.

He remained motionless even when I lowered myself onto the bed and lay down beside him. I pulled the blankets over us both and snuggled against his chest. I closed my fist tightly around the paper receipt, securing it before drifting off to an uneasy sleep.

**#$&**

"Isabella?"

My eyes flickered open, and I blearily gazed up at the figure leaning over me with tousled, reddish-gold hair cascading over his face.

"Edward?" I mumbled sleepily, stretching my arms above my head and yawning. His expression was icy and almost stern. It surprised me as I blinked several times to adjust my vision.

"Is everything alright?" I asked tentatively.

"Get up," he said tersely, shifting slightly on the bed.

I exhaled and attempted to prop myself up on my elbows, feeling slightly baffled by his uncharacteristic behavior. "What's wrong?"

He growled and seized the underside of my arm, pulling me up with little or no effort at all. He propped me up on my knees and glared at me with a combination of hurt and anger.

"Where did you find this?" he demanded, thrusting a crumpled piece of paper on my lap. I frowned and looked down at the paper, picking it up and unfolding it.

"Answer me, Isabella." Edward snapped impatiently.

"I found it on the piano on top of all your notes," I said, looking up at him quickly. "I wanted to ask you about it earlier, but you were asleep." I glared at him crossly and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I was meditating, not sleeping," he clarified coolly. "And that is beside the point; you went through my personal possessions."

"No, I didn't. I found it on your piano along with your music. I didn't snoop around your things!" I snapped, throwing the paper at him and crawling to the edge of the bed. He leaned over and tried to seize my arms, but I managed to slip from his grasp and hop off the bed. I turned to face him and clutched my dressing gown around me.

"There's no need to storm out…" Edward began impatiently.

"You have quite a nerve, accusing me of wrongdoing when you have been holding information about my mother's doctor from me." I interrupted him, my eyes narrowed and filled with scorn.

"I was going to tell you," he insisted, "but so much got in the way."

"You have information stating Aro paid my family's physician to give my mother an overdose; an overdose of a dangerous drug, Edward!" I said in a raised voice as my temper flared.

"I know Isabella, and I was going to tell you."

"You've known about this since the night Aro died," I shook my head and turned away. "This is why you killed him, isn't it?"

"I never meant to kill him. I just found out, and I saw red. I became so enraged; I couldn't control myself."

I scowled at the floor before marching determinedly out of his makeshift bed chamber. I barely registered the crashing noises coming from behind me as I walked away fighting the tears building up in my eyes.

"Isabella!"

I said nothing; my mind too heavy with a dozen thoughts of misery and despair. Why in God's name had he had her killed? Why? What was point? She had nothing to do with my life at the theater; she didn't know about the Phantom or have any connection with the events happening here.

Edward grabbed both my arms and stopped me in my tracks, turning me around to face him. I let out a choked scream and pushed him aside. "They murdered her, and you knew! You knew, and you didn't tell me!"

"I was going to," he insisted, holding my arms tightly.

"I can tolerate many things from you Edward, but keeping something like this from me? Allowing me to continue working and living here?" I moaned in anger and frustration. Turning away, I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"By taking your only living relative and legal guardian out of the picture, it allows your employers to have more control over you. They are in effect, responsible for you." Edward stated weakly, still keeping his distance from me. "You've brought so much success and wealth into this theater, Isabella. I don't think you understand just how much you've achieved here."

"So that justifies it then?" I cried out as I came to a stop at the water's edge.

"No, I am trying to explain to you why it happened."

"They killed my only living relative so they could have total control over me and keep me here indefinitely." I mumbled almost to myself, shaking my head in a mixture of sorrow and fury. "Aro was the only one part of this scheme?"

"As far as I know, both Aro and Caius were."

"But not Carlisle?" I asked hopefully, turning around to look at Edward again.

His eyes narrowed, and he shook his head, "Carlisle had nothing to do with it."

"That's a relief I suppose." I said drying my eyes with the back of my hand. "You do realize if you hadn't sucked the life out of Aro, we'd be able to take this to the authorities, don't you?"

"He would have faced the same fate in any case; death was unavoidable." Edward's voice was cold and almost distant.

"It would have brought justice to my mother, and showed what a murdered Aro was. Instead it is you being seen as the villain."

Edward chuckled bitterly and shook his head; he took a few steps to stand beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Either way my status wouldn't have changed, Isabella. I am and will always be a monster."

"Not in my eyes," I said seriously, coiling my arms around his waist and holding him close.

"What I did Isabella, it wasn't justice." Edward said seriously.

"I agree it was wrong, but you're not a monster. The animal instincts kicked in, and you acted. It wasn't planned or intentional."

There was a sudden whirl of motion, and I looked down to find him on his knees in front of me his head up to my stomach. He clasped both of my hands in his and gazed at me adoringly.

"You really love me, don't you?" he asked in a voice of astonished awe.

I narrowed my eyes and watched him closely, almost pondering if he was testing me or not. I surveyed his countenance, scrutinizing every detail of his facial features.

"Yes," I said in a questioning tone, tightening my grip on his hands.

He straightened up, still keeping a hold of my hands and not breaking eye contact. "Why?" he asked in an emotionless voice.

"Do I need to have a reason? I've just found out my mother was murdered, and you're asking me why I love you?" I demanded, raising my eyebrows.

"Why would you choose me over Carlisle? Your childhood best friend, a human with whom you can have a family."

"Because I don't want him," my voice raised somewhat, and I clenched my fists. "I don't love or have any feelings for him."

Edward closed his eyes and bent his head, shaking it as he did so.

"Why are you asking these questions?" I demanded, wrenching away from him and taking a step back.

"Because you kissed him," he stated simply, his lip curling in a smile.

My mouth dropped open, and I stared at him in amazement. "How did you know that?"

He tilted his head to the side and smirked, tapping his temple with two front fingers. "Remember, Isabella."

My eyes snapped shut. I turned away, swallowing heavily and pinching the tip of my nose with my forefinger and thumb. "You read Carlisle's mind."

Edward's eyes narrowed, and he stared at me closely as though expecting to detect some hidden lie. "Yes but let's just forget about it, shall we?"

I blinked at him in surprise and nodded without thinking before saying, "How long have you known?"

"A while," he said tersely, walking across the lair and over to his piano.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Truly, I am."

"You still haven't answered my question," he continued as though he hadn't heard me.

I watched him strum his fingers over the piano keys for a long moment. I pursed my lips and wandered over to him, holding my dressing gown closely around me. I stood behind him and watched the movements of his fingers carefully. The melody was sad and haunting, matching the expression on his face. I squeezed his shoulders in a comforting gesture before sliding myself onto his lap.

"Edward…"

"Do you know why I was away for three days?" he asked quickly.

I shook my head tentatively, coiling my arms around his neck.

"I was arranging a safe house for us; all the essentials for you and your human needs. I was also preparing for our wedding." He said, looking at me carefully; his eyes searching me closely. "Isabella, I need you to be certain this is what you want. I won't force you or keep you with me if you change your mind."

"Edward…."

"Please let me finish," he cut me off, and I pressed my lips together and nodded.

"I want you to be absolutely certain this is what you want; because once you elope with me, there is no going back. Running away with a man in this society destroys a woman's reputation for life; you will be shunned and banished at every door. Isabella, this is a life changing decision. When you leave with me and there is no going back – we will marry and you will be my wife. This is a permanent decision Isabella, and I need you to be sure." He never broke eye contact with me as he spoke. I stroked his shoulders carefully and watched him.

"If you need some time to think, you still have time – the performance isn't for another day." He said after a long moment of complete silence between the two of us.

"Edward," I began slowly. "I made up my mind to spend the rest of my life with you on the first night we spent together. You have my heart, body and soul," I cupped his cheek in my hand and stroked it. "I love you, and I want to marry you."

"If you are to do this you must leave all thoughts of the life you knew before," his lips ghosted along my ear lobe. I shuddered against his touch; the sweet aroma of nutmeg and bay filling my senses and setting my blood to course heatedly along my veins. I closed my eyes and my head drooped to rest against his. My breathing became shallow with each passing second.

"Isabella…" he murmured softly. I felt him shift against me, and the sudden melody erupted from the piano – it filled the cavernous labyrinth with sound flowing like a gentle wave growing stronger. The wistful tempo set my mind into a lustful daze, and I could feel myself slipping under the Phantom's spell. And then he began to sing – his mouth still inches from my ear.

"_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defense." _He sang in a velvety tone; it was almost unnatural.

"_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - and listen to the music of the night ..." _

My eyes lids opened, and I stared at him with my lips parted and chest rising heavily against his.

Edward smiled; his sparkling crimson eyes darkening with every breath I took.

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams," _he sung as he continued to play on his piano, commanding the keys with his fingertips. _"Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, and let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before!"_

I ran my fingers through his luxurious hair, my eyes growing heavier and drowsier. Every inch of my skin was tingling with a burning sensation – the sheer dressing gown felt too tight, too constricting. I had a peculiar desire to tear it off and expose myself completely. It shocked me to even think of such a desire, of such a yearning. And yet all the while Edward kept singing….

"_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be….Only then can you belong to me._"

"I already belong to you, Edward," I said in a voice that almost sounded like a whimper. At a loss, I leant down and captured his lips with my own. The music slowly dissolved into silence and was no more. His arms coiled around me in a comforting cocoon.

He groaned against my mouth and slid his lips down to kiss my jaw line down to my throat and neck.

"Edward…." I moaned loudly in an agonized tone, shifting slightly on his lap.

A sudden noise in the far distance caused Edward to pull away without warning. I felt myself being pushed onto my feet and aside as Edward zoomed across the lair back into the section of his bed chamber.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I called in alarm, rushing around the piano and hurrying to the bed chamber. He emerged less than a minute later fully dressed with his mask on his face; he seized my hand roughly and led me away.

"Ow! Edward, what are you doing?"

Another crashing noise rang out, followed by the sound of several men's voices, including Carlisle's. "Come, we're almost there. We've finally found it."

"Signor, be careful."

"I knew my father's records would help!" Carlisle called triumphantly.

"His father's records? Edward, what on earth does he mean?" I whispered in panicked alarm and confusion.

"The Count is coming; I need to get you out of here. It's too dangerous if he discovers you here with me." He walked briskly across his lair, dragging me behind him so fast I had to break into a run to keep up.

"How did he find this place?"

"That doesn't matter now," he growled. "I need to get you back up to the theater."

He scooped me up in his arms and ran at breakneck speed down a pitch black passage way. I could hear the sloshing and splashing beneath us as he ran through the water. I held on to him tightly as he ran so fast the cave was nothing but a blur of blackness.

"Edward," I whimpered fearfully, "your lair, your things…."

"Immaterial things, Isabella. The most important thing is that I get you to safety!" he said roughly, tightening his hold around me as he ran. I closed my eyes and buried my face in the crook of his neck; it was only when he reached the safety of my bed chambers that I opened my eyes. Everything was exactly as I left it; and for that I was grateful. At least the Count had not discovered the secret passage behind the mirror.

Edward lowered me gently to my feet and took a step back, frowning as he sniffed the air.

"Sleep, My Angel; it is late. I will see you soon."

"You can't go back down there!" I cried out in alarm, coming up to him and seizing his arm.

"Isabella, I must," he said relinquishing himself from my grasp.

"No, he'll kill you! You can't!"

"I will be fine; I promise." He growled with a grim smile; his teeth glinting with a sinister gleam. "I cannot promise the same for the Count."

My eyes widened. I shook my head frantically, latching on to the sleeve of his undone shirt. "I won't let you go back down there."

With a growl, Edward lifted me roughly off my feet and threw me back onto the bed. I bounced off the mattress and scattered the pillows haphazardly in all directions.

"Get some rest, Isabella. I will see you for the performance tomorrow night…."

"Edward…"

"Goodnight," he shot towards the mirror and slid it back to reveal the passageway once more. I scrambled across the bed and onto the floor, running across just in time to catch him by the hem of his cloak.

"If he kills you, he'll murder all that's good. I know I cannot stop you from going, but I am scared for you."

"You need not fear, Sweetheart…." he started to say, but I cut across him.

"What horrors wait for you down there? He'll stake you and drain the life out of you before beheading and burning your body to ashes."

Edward smiled reassuringly and cupped my cheek in his chilly palm, "He cannot hurt me. I promise you I will be absolutely fine. Now please get some rest."

"She's right Edward," a small voice said from the doorway. We both turned sharply and a gasp of shock, horror, and surprise escaped my parted lips. Melissa was standing in the doorway looking stricken at the sight of the Phantom.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered in an awed voice, slighted irritated.

"I was waiting for you, Bella. I wanted to have a word. But now is not the appropriate time for such matters," Melissa said, eyeing Edward suspiciously.

"I have taken care of myself long enough," Edward said coolly, seemingly unsurprised by Melissa's presence in my bedroom.

"Not this time, Edward. The Count is well taught and prepared – he is deadly, and he will kill you."

"That man is an imbecile!" Edward roared, making me jump slightly in shock. He pointed his index finger at the mirror and glared at it venomously, "I will not let him or any other living soul come between what is rightfully mine."

"Oh do be quiet, Edward." Melissa said irritably. "This self-righteous behavior has got to stop. Going down there and surrendering yourself to the Count is a ridiculous notion."

"I don't have a choice!" he snapped furiously.

"Yes, you do. You can stay up here with the woman you love until the morning comes. It'll be safe for you to return to your lair by then." Edward cast a sheepish glance over in my direction. I smiled, walking over to the bed and sitting myself down on it.

"I would like you to spend the night," I said, patting down on the mattress with the palm of my hand.

"And what of the Count?" Edward growled, turning his lustful gaze away from me.

"He can be dealt with when you are more powerful and less bound by your emotions."

"My emotions have nothing to do with it?"

"You snapped and killed Aro because of your emotions getting the better of you." Melissa said coolly, stalking around the bedroom and eyeing Edward beadily.

"He deserved it."

"Edward," I said in a warning tone, "stop being an idiot and come here. Nobody is going to give you a medal for going back down there."

Melissa nodded and folded her arms before turning to face the doorway. "Listen t her, Edward. She only wants what is best for you."

"Pray, when did you become so sanctimonious all of a sudden?" Edward demanded, stalking grumpily towards her. "In the century I have known you; you have never behaved like this."

Melissa smirked and shook her head, "I've learnt a lot over the past few months, Edward. I suggest you listen to your future wife and stay here."

I gave her an appreciative smile and inclined my head in gratitude.

"Bella, I will see you in the morning. Goodnight." She wrenched the door open and disappeared quickly, shutting it quietly behind her. Edward zoomed to it almost at once and locked it.

"I need to go, Isabella." he said solemnly as he walked over to the bed and sat beside me.

"If he is looking for you, the last place he'll look is my bedroom, Edward." I murmured, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I can't keep avoiding the problem, Isabella." He said coolly, shrugging my arm away from him. "Get some rest, and be ready tomorrow night for when we leave." He patted my arm and got to his feet.

I watched him walk to the mirror and slide it to the side, revealing the passage entrance once more. He was a fool for ignoring Melissa's advice and casting my wishes aside. I hadn't realized until now just how powerful his hatred of Carlisle truly was, and that he would willingly jeopardize his existence.

"Before you go," I said hurriedly, getting to my feet and untying the strings fastening my dressing gown closed. I walked over to him and smiled shyly at his countenance. He had the good grace to stop and turn to look at me; his face was stern and cold. I cupped his cheek in the palm of my hand; I stood on my tip toes and press my lips to his. I closed my eyes and smiled against him, my tongue teasing his bottom lip as his arms coiled around my waist. A low groan left his mouth as I pressed myself up against him, and it only took him a few seconds to realize I was void of all clothing. He broke away and pressed his forehead against mine, both of us breathing deeply.

"I won't long; I promise." He said in a strained voice, tightening his hold around me.

"There's nothing I can do to make you stay here 'til the morning?" I murmured in a slightly broken voice.

He smiled and leaned down to place a deep kiss on my lips, making me sway against him. And too soon, he broke away and gave me one last smile before turning and disappearing into the passageway.

"Be careful," I called morosely as the mirror slid shut, concealing the entrance once more. I stood there for several minutes hoping he would change his mind and come back, but such a notion was pointless. I made my way back to bed and settled down for the night, propping myself up on my pillows with no intention of sleeping. I stared at the mirror for what felt like an age, watching the dark, looming shadows spread around the room like mysterious omens with peculiar messages. The last thing I remember see is the creaking sound coming from behind the mirror before I fell into an uneasy sleep.

**&#$**

The light of the sun crept into the room and shone over the bed, waking me up almost instantly, I sat up and looked around, blinking frantically in the light of the day. I gazed at my bed to find it empty, and I realized Edward had not returned….

~To be Continued.

**A/N**

**Thoughts?**

**Reviews are like Phantward hugs; they make you smile and feel all warm and happy inside. Any comments are appreciated.**

**Quick note: Edward wasn't sleeping when Bella found him in bed, since Meyerpires don't sleep. Instead he was lost in meditative dreams – usually when your uber relaxed or deep in though one falls into this state. Just thought I would clear that up.**

**Also, because I'm a shameless self-pimper, I'm writing another story called "The Shattered Remains" it's Carlisle/Bella with maybe some Edward/Bella too, we'll see. So if you are interested the link is on my profile.**

**Thanks again!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello again!_

_This is it, the final chapter of this fan fic. I do hope you have enjoyed it and will approve of the conclusion to this story. There will be an epilogue posted in the next week or so. It's not quite over yet._

_A huge thank you to my phenomenal beta A Jasper For Me, she has been a very big help in keeping this story going, and getting it to the end._

_Anisa (BloodOfYourLips) is my rock, my angel, and the most wonderful person a girl could know. Kymbersmith90 kept me writing, and made sure Phantward got a good ending._

_I highly recommend you listen to "The Point of No Return" from the PotO movie soundtrack when reading this chapter. It'll set the mood._

_I dedicate this chapter to you, the readers, for sticking with this story up to the end. I am so grateful for all your kind words & support._

The Phantom Vampire

BPOV

Part 11

_Finale _

I got dressed in half the time, bossing the maids around irritably as they helped tie the strings on my corset. My mind was reeling at the thought of some fatality that could have fallen upon Edward. _What if Carlisle had captured him? What if Edward __was already dead?_ The mere thought set a wave of nausea to come over me. I clenched my fists and took a deep breath, for fear of starting to hyperventilate. I wasn't going to behave in such a weak and pathetic manner – if I was to be the wife of a vampire, with the assumption my vampire betrothed was still alive – metaphorically speaking that is.

I left my bed chambers and sprinted down two flights of stairs, taking each step two at a time. I had let my hair loose instead of neatly tying it in a bun; it splayed around my shoulders and back, my curls bouncing as I ran.

Carlisle usually had a breakfast meeting with Caius in the private dining room every Friday morning. I knew the only way to find out if Edward had been captured was to ask the hunter himself, but there was one problem – nobody was supposed to know Carlisle and his men were hunting the Phantom last night, let alone storming his lair. If I questioned him – there was a very big chance Carlisle would suspect me of being in league with Edward. For all I know, he could have found something of mine when he ransacked the Phantom's lair.

"Bella? Bella?" I heard a shrill voice call. I looked up to find my self in the entrance hall with Melissa standing in front of me, her face white and agitated, a bundle of dresses and other costumes in her hands.

I blinked and frowned, stopping dead in my tracks and turning to look up at the staircase I had just descended from. My mind was so preoccupied in thoughts I hadn't noticed how far I was going. I turned back to look at Melissa and forced myself to smile, "Sorry, did you want something?" I asked as smoothly as possible.

"You were supposed to be in the dressing rooms ten minutes ago!"

"Was I?"

"The Opera is tonight Bella, and it is essential we rehearse. Esme has done more practice for this role than you have." Melissa said crossly.

"Forgive me. I was preoccupied with other matters."

"Do you have any idea what is at stake here, Bella?" she snapped, her eyes wide in exasperation.

"I need to have a word with Carlisle," I said, pushing past her and marching towards the double doors in the far side of the circular entrance hall.

"Caius commanded not to be disturbed." Melissa called, struggling to keep a hold of all the clothes in her arms. I ignored her and wrenched both the doors open violently and stalked into the dining room. Carlisle and Caius were seated at opposite ends from each other. They both stood up automatically as I came in.

"Bella?" Carlisle announced in mild surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"Is the Phantom dead?" I demanded, cutting straight to the point.

"We were asked not to be disturbed, Melissa!" Caius yelled angrily.

"I know Signor Volturi, forgive me." Melissa said hastily, snatching my arm with her one free hand. I shrugged her away and walked closer to Carlisle.

"I need an answer. Is the monster dead?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"What would make you think any changes have occurred, Bella?" Carlisle asked with a pleasant smile that did not meet his eyes.

"I know you and your men stormed his lair last night."

"How did you know that?" He asked delicately, a small smile of triumph curling his lips.

I hesitated and eyed him closely, pondering on how best to cover my tracks. "Do you think I am in league with the Phantom, Carlisle?"

Carlisle sighed and pushed his seat back, strolling around the table and over to me. "No, I...I am just surprised you knew that is all." he said hastily.

"Is he dead?" I asked again, pressing my lips tightly together to stop them from trembling.

"Alas no, but we have destroyed his lair – so many things down there you would not believe - but no, we missed him unfortunately." His smiled faltered for a moment and then rebounded. "Luckily we will catch him during the performance tonight so all is well."

I blinked in dumbfounded relief at the prospect; Edward was still alive, no doubt hiding somewhere else now. I forced myself to return Carlisle and took his extended hand.

"Don't worry Bella, we've almost got him. I promise by this time tomorrow he will be dead."

"I have every faith in you, Carlisle." I beamed at him, slipping my hand out of his.

"Please forgive the intrusion, Gentlemen." I bowed to them both, stilling beaming.

"Nonsense, you must join us." Carlisle insisted, nodding over at Melissa. "Have one of the maids fetch another plate will you, Madame Giry?"

Melissa forced an unconvincing smile and inclined her head. "Of course, Signor." She turned on her heel and bustled away, leaving the dining room open.

"I appreciate the offer Carlisle, but I need to get back to rehearsals." I said, casting Caius a pointed look.

"I need you to stay here, Bella." the Count said coolly, his voice filled with disappointment. "There is something we must discuss."

"You can talk later. Signora Swan will be around." Caius assured him with a warning look.

I looked between the two men and frowned. "What's the matter?"

Carlisle gestured to the spare chair beside the table and gestured for me to sit down. I did so cautiously, not taking my eyes off the pair of them.

"Yes?"

"When my guards and I were exploring the Phantom's lair, we found some disturbing things." Carlisle said carefully. "I have been discussing the matter with Caius at length this morning. The situation is far worse than we could have anticipated."

I raised my eyebrows and leaned back in my seat, frowning slightly as a wave of fear cascaded over me. "What is it?"

Carlisle pulled out a small bag from under the table and lay down several pieces of parchment, each with various rough sketches on them. I reached across the table and examined them carefully. They were sketches, drawings and paintings of me. How had he done these? I had never seen him draw or paint in all the months I had known him.

"He is obsessed with you, Bella." Caius said gravely. "You had no idea about these, did you?"

"No, I didn't." I whispered in an awed voice. The level of detail he had put into them was remarkable.

"I think it is too dangerous for you to perform on stage with such a madman still roaming the theatre." Carlisle announced. "So Caius and I have decided to have Esme take your place."

The pieces of parchment fell out of my hand, and I jumped out of my seat. "You can't! It has to be me!"

"Bella, we cannot risk your safety." Caius insisted carefully. "You are too important."

"And Esme isn't? I won't let you put her in danger like that." I said, raising my voice forcefully. "I will perform the Phantom's opera. It has to be me."

"Why?"

"Because the Phantom recognizes my voice, and my voice alone. Esme will do nothing but enrage him if she sings a role that was written for me, and me alone."

Caius glanced at Carlisle and pursed his lips. I watched the two of them tentatively, crossing my fingers behind my back.

"She makes a good point, Carlisle. If we are to catch this beast, we need to use whatever we can." Caius reasoned with a nod.

"I will not put her life at risk." Carlisle snapped, slamming his fist on the table, and making me jump.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. "You have never been concerned before, and you know this is our one chance of catching the Phantom. I am the only way you can finally end his reign of terror." I pleaded earnestly, still crossing my fingers behind my back as I waited.

"I knew nothing of the Phantom's true feelings until now." Carlisle mumbled. "If you are exposed to him, I fear he will do something."

"What can he do with guards surrounding the entire stage?"

"His lustful desire will make him reckless, and he will endanger you, Bella. I cannot allow that."

"It is not your decision to make, Carlisle. I have my own liberty and will in this matter." I said sternly, pushing my chair aside and stepping back from the table.

"You would risk your life for the sake of this monster, Bella?" Carlisle asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes," I said simply, bowing to him and then Caius before turning on my heel and hurriedly exiting the room.

#&$£

Esme was not pleased to find out I was going ahead with the performance after all. Although, she took the news gracefully. I had confronted her shortly after lunch in the dressing rooms, explained to her the purpose of this performance and what it meant to the Theater. It seems the poor girl had grown attached somewhat to Carlisle, for it was he who had told her to perform in my place.

I assured her the Count was wrong to put her in the way of a great danger, and the Phantom was not to be meddled with.

"I do not want to let the Count be displeased with me that is all. He is a great man."

"Do not be fooled by the Count, Esme. Just because he has a title doesn't mean he is genuinely a good person."

"That is hardly a way to speak about one's future husband," Esme muttered aghast.

I stared at her in amazement; my mouth hanging open in shock. "Husband?"

"You are to be married to the Count."

"Who told you that?"

"The ring on your finger," Esme made a gesture with her hand and shrugged. "And there were all these rumors going around with the Staff, I just assumed…."

I looked down and quickly covered Edward's ring on my finger, silently cursing myself for not taking it off.

"The Count and I are not engaged to be married Esme, and we never will be." I said quickly, glaring at her coldly.

Esme blinked in confused astonishment, "Forgive me, I just thought..."

"You shouldn't believe petty gossip of servants."

"It wasn't just the gossip; the evidence is there on your finger." Esme said defiantly.

"This ring was my mother's. I promised her I would wear it after she died." I said looking down at the ground, praying to any higher power above she would believe me.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Esme muttered, "Forgive me."

I looked up at her and smiled at her frowning and somewhat suspicious face. "It's fine. Why don't you go and get ready – you'll be part of the chorus now."

Esme inclined her head and scuttled away, the look of suspicion still etched on her face.

#$%£

The thunder and lightening erupted menacingly across the darkening grey sky; the rain poured relentlessly down over the black, cobbled Volterra street. The icy November wind rattled at the windows of one of France's most respected Opera houses. I sat beside the window staring wistfully out onto the dark streets, the passersby running frantically with the hoods of their cloaks pulled over their heads, hurrying to escape the downpour. It was on nights like this my late father would tell me bedtime ghost stories of magic and fantasy to help me sleep. I never liked storms, particularly fierce ones as these - they always cast fear and doubt in my mind; negative thoughts that would result in the most dreadful nightmares.

But that was when I was a little girl, innocent and naive. Now however, I was in the early age of adulthood - nineteen years old and with little or no fears of such childish and trivial things. At least that was what I told myself each and every day; it was the only way I was able to survive this long - alone in a daunting world of the unknown. Today was one of the scariest days I would ever experience because in less than a half hour's time, I would be on a stage singing and performing as the lead character in an opera. The Phantom's opera; the creature who had claimed my heart. I still had no word on whether he was coming, despite Carlisle's assurance he hadn't yet caught the Phantom.

I barely noticed myself in the mirror; I took no notice of my long, white dress and a sparkling diamond crown with matching earrings. My curly mahogany hair was sleek glossiness and cascaded down to my waist. From the dim reflection in the rain drenched window I saw the porcelain skin of my face glimmered in the candle light and my cheeks bore a deep crimson blush. I had to clasp my fingers together to stop myself from shaking with nerves and keep breathing in a calming fashion. I had a duty to fulfill now, and I couldn't let the owners of the theater or my fellow cast members down.

"Isabella?" Melissa called softly, entering my dressing room.

"Yes?" I whispered absently, turning my head to meet her excited gaze.

"It is time," she announced excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"Already? Oh, goodness." I said, rising from my seat. I pressed a hand to my chest as the nerves finally overpowered me.

"Come now Isabella, you will be perfect - you have had a very good teacher, and he'll be listening to you." She insisted with a serious smile. "You don't want to let him down, do you?"

I shook my head and fought to keep my breath even. "No, no," I closed my eyes and took a deep, calming breath and exhaled, "I can do this, I know I can." I assured myself more than anyone else.

Melissa took my hand and smiled gently, leading me out of the dressing room and out into the corridor. The side stage entrance was only three doors down, and the closer I came to it, the more fearful I became. My heart was beating so wildly in my chest I was sure it would burst at any minute.

"Relax Isabella, you'll be marvelous." She assured me, coming up to the door and pushing it open. I caught the sight of the open stage and the designs covering it - a makeshift, woodland background with trees and a picture of a lake. The ballet dancers were choreographing their way around the stage with flawless elegant grace. The conductor smiled pleasantly as he watched the performance and directed the orchestra. I prepared myself, still out of sight from the audience, and took several sips of water to clear my throat. Too soon the dancers slowly began to leave the stage, finishing their act and the music started for my aria. The time had come. It was my turn.

"Good luck my dear," Melissa whispered as I squared my shoulders and walked determinately out onto the stage. The audience burst into applause as I appeared and came to a stop at the center of the stage. I took a bow as the music began, and then I started singing.

"_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!"_ I sung in a gently high tempo. I felt my diaphragm relax as I eased into the song. I gazed around the fiery stage for any sign of him, but there were only the chorus and the ballet dancers. I gazed at the audience all excited and expectant. Carlisle was in the top box with guards stationed all around the theater aiming their crossbows at every corner of the stage.

"_Master?" _I sung out, pacing the stage and looking around. A low echoing voice emerged from somewhere around the theater, a smooth honey-drenched voice.

"_You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent…"_

I stared around wildly for any sight of him; I knew he was here somewhere, but where? Hiding from Carlisle and his guards, but surely they would find him before I could.

"_I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge – in your mind you've already __succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me." _There was a loud, whooshing sound and a loud crash followed by a dark shadow sweeping over the stage. I stopped in my tracks and looked up to see a bat-like figure swoop down onto the stage, black cloak billowing beneath him. He was dressed in black britches with boots, a white ruffle shirt half opened exposing his chest. A black mask covered half his face and through the slits his eyes were crimson and gleaming with triumph. I hastily shot a gaze up to Carlisle who was nodding to his guards and beckoning them forward. The guards had risen their weapons all aiming at Edward.

"_Now__you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided…" _the phantom's voice trailed off in a low, echoing hiss, and the audience oohed and ahhed at the sound of it. The tension and excitement was rising all around.

"_Past the point of no return, no backward glances: Our games of make-believe are at an end. Past all thought of "if" or "when"_ – _no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend…" _Edward sung in a low booming tenor, his voice sending a thrill down my spine. I shuddered and closed my eyes and a wave of heat filled me from within. I caught sight of one of the guards beside Carlisle; he was just about to fire the fatal stake at Edward. I turned my head in alarm, just about to warn him when he vanished from view and came up behind me.

"_What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door, what sweet seduction lies before us?"_ Edward's arms coiled around me tightly, pressing my back against his chest. I felt the strength of his desire against my lower spine.

"_Past the point of no return, the final threshold, what unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return." _Edward finished his part and fixed his lustful gaze expectantly on me, waiting for my moment.

"_You have brought me to that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence….silence."_ I sung in a high soprano, watching Carlisle's look of disgust and sympathy at the sight of the Phantom's arms around me.

"_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you, no second thoughts I've decided." _I smiled sweetly and slipped out of his arms, walking lightly to the edge of the stage. I spun around and stared at Edward intently.

"_Past the point of no return, no going back now, our passion play has at last begun." _The violin reached a high tempo as I paused very briefly, catching my breath.

"_Past all thought of right or wrong, one__ final question; how long should we two wait before we're one?" _I sung in a high yet soft voice, slowly skirting around Edward, circling him on the stage. I wanted the entire theater to know I was no longer performing or acting; I wanted them to know my words were honest and true.

"_When will the blood began to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom, when will the flames at last consume us?" _my voice rang out, filled with determination and passion. I cast a quick look back up at Carlisle; he was on his feet gazing at me in open-mouthed horror. The guards around him were speechless.

"_Past the point of no return, the final threshold. The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return." _Edward and I sang in perfect harmony, our voices becoming one with the music. He had shot forwards and was coiling me tightly in his arms, gazing into my face with an awed expression. The music slowly faded as the song ended, and then there was silence for several minutes broken only by Carlisle yelling, "Fire!" and several stakes came flying onto the stage towards Edward. The next moment I had been scooped up in his arms before he jumped, shooting up into the air and seizing one of the ropes hanging above the stage. I looked down and saw a trap door open below and had to stifle a scream as we fell, Edward shielding me protectively as we fell through the floor. The last thing I heard was a loud, crashing noise and more screaming of the audience as the chandelier began to shake and tremble; it's chains shattered as the stakes snapped through it. Carlisle was already making his way furiously towards the stage, several guards flanking him.

I closed my eyes and held onto Edward tightly as he dropped down into his secret passage below.

"Hold on tightly my Darling," he whispered, kissing my hair and stroking my back as he broke into a sprint. I only opened my eyes when I felt the cold breeze of the outside and peeked around to find us at the back of the stables. A jet black horse was waiting patiently as Edward approached. I was hoisted up onto the horse, and then he climbed upon it himself, mounting it with ease. He secured one arm tightly around me, holding me close to him while his other hand took a hold of the reins. He kicked the horse once and it bolted, shooting at top speed down the dark street. I rested my head against Edward's chest with his cloak shielding me from the cold wind.

#&%$

We arrived at our destination an hour later; a small church just outside some unknown village far away from Volterra. After we had dismounted the horse and Edward had safely tied it to a tree, he took a hold of my hand firmly and lead me into the church.

"Ahh Mr. Masen," the priest called from the alter, smiling cautiously as he watched us approach. He was tall with a pale, thin, pointed face dressed in black robes flowing down to his feet.

"Bring the solicitor forward with the documents," Edward ordered as he approached the alter.

"Surely you would like to proceed with the ceremony first?" the priest asked pleasantly.

"Hand me the documents. We will sign them before anything else happens."

"But sir..."

"You have your fee now; do not interfere." Edward barked, his voice echoing menacingly around the church.

The priest nodded and fell back, beckoning the solicitor over. A portly man dressed in a suit and clutching a briefcase came forward and handed over the marriage contract with an inked quill. Edward settled down the parchment and unrolled it; we both read it through once together. Edward handed me the quill first with a nervous smile; I signed my name first, and then Edward did the same with his own.

We then stood by the alter with the priest and exchanged our vows. Edward spoke his words, and then I said mine; simple words.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you, Isabella Marie Swan."_ Edward murmured, his ebony eyes shining through his mask.

"_Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years, and I will love you for so many more after that; for as long as we both shall live."_ He smiled as he slipped the wedding band on my finger.

I took a hold of his hand in mine and stroked his cool fingers softly; I clasped the wedding ring in my hand and gazed at him with a smile.

"_With you I will share one love, one lifetime. Time has brought your heart __to me, and__ I vow to love you for the rest of my existence."_ I slipped the ring on his finger and raised his hand to my lips, kissing it gently.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You many kiss your bride." The priest said, smiling as he looked up from his bible.

Edward cupped my face in his hands and lowered his mouth to mine, capturing my lips and kissing me deeply. I swayed against him and had to hold on to him to keep my balance. My mind was reeling with excited amazement at the fact we were finally husband and wife.

#$£&%

We rode for another hour or so through the dark woodland with tall, overhanging trees surrounding us. The clear, star-filled sky and glow of the pearl-white moon were barely visible through the curtain of tree branches hanging over us. I rested my head against Edward's shoulder and watched the scenes pass rapidly before my eyes. There was a fresh, crisp aroma about the place only a heavy rain storm could leave in the aftermath.

In the far distance a small speck of light could be seen in the blackness; Edward patted the horse and quickened its pace.

"What is this place?" I asked him as we came up to a set of mid-height wooden gates.

"This," my new husband said as the horse slowed down into trot, "is our new home for a while." He kissed my cheek as we rode to the back of the wooden cabin where there was a small stable suitable for one horse. We came to a stop, and Edward quickly dismounted before helping me off the horse. He cradled me in his arms as he lowered me gently to my feet.

"I won't be long, just need to settle Benedict in the stable." He said with a coy smile, turning away and taking a hold of the horse's reins.

"You called the horse Benedict?" I asked in surprise, grinning at the horse.

Edward shrugged, "I find it quite an agreeable name," he chuckled as he led the horse around the large gap in the fence and through the open stable door. I watched as he removed his saddle and fixed up his reins, checking the bare essentials of water and hay were available for the horse to access.

"I've never seen this side to you," I said as he securely locked the stable door before strolling over to me.

"There are many things left for us to learn about each other, Isabella," he said, flashing me his crooked smile. I held out my hand for him to take, but he had other ideas and instead swept me off my feet in one fluid motion. He hoisted me up and carried me across the dark grounds to the front door. I let out a gasp of amusement and surprise as he kicked the door open and strolled across the threshold.

It had cream-colored walls, dark wood floors and a brightly lit candelabra hanging from the center of the ceiling. The entrance hall led directly into the simply furnished living room.

He lowered me gently to my feet and slipped off his mask, throwing it aside on the writing desk in the far corner.

"Do you approve?" he asked, fixing an intent gaze on me. My chest rose and fell rapidly against his; I stared into his glossy black eyes. Slowly, tentatively, I raised my hand to cup his cheek in my palm.

"It's perfect," I heard myself whisper, my breath catching in my chest.

He watched me; his gaze piercing the very depth of my soul. For the first time I felt nervous and excited all at once. A torrent of emotions filled every orifice oracle – I was frozen on the spot as the flames engulfed me within; I was at a loss with what to do.

"Edward I…" I started to say, but he had lent down and his mouth fell upon mine, capturing my lips with his own, tugging me roughly against him. My mind went blank in a daze of heated dizziness as his cool tongue swept gently in my mouth, his lips merging with my own. I whimpered as I felt his hands roam all over my bodice, feeling my curves over the dress. My arms coiled around his neck as my fingers slid into his hair, tugging each of the strands gently.

With a growl, he broke away from my mouth and lifted me off my feet. He turned and zoomed up the wooden staircase, across the landing and into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him as he did so. He set me to my feet, and I made a frantic, clumsy effort in unbuttoning the remainder of his half-open shirt with fumbling fingers. He wrenched my hands away and tore his cloak and shirt off himself.

My hands slipped to the buckle of his britches as he resumed his act of claiming my mouth again, a moan leaving my lips as he did so. Somehow I managed to unfasten the buckle, allowing the remainder of his clothes to fall to the floor. I broke away from his mouth, and he began exploring my neck and throat with his lips, lacing my heated skin with chilled kisses.

"Edward," my voice was a high-pitched gasp of approval, "my dress."

His fingers clawed at the material, tugging it between his fingers.

"Don't tear it, Edward…."

He hesitated and moaned in exasperation. He clasped my arms firmly and turned me around so my back was to him. I felt his fingers rapidly work at the strings holding my dress securely. Occasionally, he would pause to kiss the side of my neck and the exposed skin of my shoulder. I shuddered at his touch and automatically leaned back against him, closing my eyes and trying hard to control my breathing.

"Relax, Mrs. Masen," he whispered, his lips grazing over my earlobe as he slid my dress down my shoulders and let it fall to the floor. His hands smoothed over my stomach and traveled upwards, passing over my ribcage and to my breasts. He cupped each one in his hands and teased them gently, pinching each bud lightly.

"You wicked tease!" I gasped breathlessly.

His lips smoothed over my cheek, chuckling as he did so. "Would you have me any other way?" he growled softly, his mouth traveling along my jawline to my neck and throat.

"N-never," I whimpered as his teeth grazed the skin of my neck. He suckled over my wound, and I slumped back against him. Edward scooped me up in his arms, still feasting on my neck, and strolled over to the bed. He laid me down gently and one of his hands slipped down between my inner thighs. I moaned against him as my senses exploded at the feeling of his hands across my sex, his forefinger encircling my bundle of nerves.

"Edward, please…" I gasped as he moved a finger into my center, pushing in and out. "I need you."

Edward let go of an evil chuckle as the tip of his finger met my clit and sent a ripple against my erogenous zones. Tension was rising uncontrollably within my body, and I screamed out his name as my first orgasm engulfed every inch of my body. My eyes flashed open, and I stared at his grinning face, his lips ruby red with blood stains.

"I want you inside me, all of you, now!" I gasped breathlessly, feeling my stomach muscles contract.

"All in good time, my love," he said, thrusting his fingers inside my core and causing an overwhelming sensation to come over me.

His lips pressed against mine, silencing my moans of pleasure. He continued to arouse and tease me with his experienced fingers. His cold touch on my heated skin increased the rising tension within me. I was moaning incomprehensible words of delight.

Slowly Edward withdrew his fingers and moved them along my thighs positioning him.

I gasped as the tip of his shaft ran up and down my core, now completely saturated.

"Would you like me to claim you now?" He had begun teasing me with his fingers again.

I sat up suddenly and reached my hand out, grasping his erect shaft, giving it a gentle squeeze that caused him to groan in pleasure.

"Isabella," my husband groaned, and it was my turn to smile mischievously.

"Do what you want with me. I'm yours," I murmured, stroking him carefully.

With a growl, he pushed my hand away and eased me on my back again, spreading my legs apart. He positioned himself between my thighs and slid deep inside me, causing a rippling shudder to run throughout my entire body. My muscles clenched around him fiercely and loud moans of desire left my mouth in spite of the overwhelming pressure that was building up within me. Edward moved in and out, responding to my demanding body with every thrust, kissing my lips briefly in the process. He continued driving deep within me, hard and fast.

"You're so warm, so soft and beautiful. I will never be able to get enough of you," Edward said, lifting my hips and moving in rhythmic motion. We continued in this fashion for a while. The vampire instincts he possessed began to come into play once more. He drank my blood and vowed words of eternal love. In all the times we had made love before, never had it been like this – human and controlled – there was no animalistic intentions this time. Edward was at complete ease with himself and with my body. Either the wedding and all that had happened took its toll on his nature, or was this how he really was without the bounds of the dark cast lair and constant secrecy. He no longer had to be alone now in that cavernous cage – the Phantom was free.

"Never let me go, Edward," I whimpered, arching my back against his touch as he claimed me.

"Never," he vowed in a guttural voice, thrusting in and out of me with a gentle, fluid motion. We made love several times that night, unable to fight the aching desire we had longed for for so long. There was no more hiding and sneaking away – I never had to be parted from him. Perhaps it was this that had made us both so much more at ease with each other. He never seemed to tire. His restraint never weakened as we joined to become one, entwining and binding our bodies together.

The clock struck the hour signaling the coming dawn. Two thrusts later and the climax that followed so many between us that night, engulfed us both completely. Edward yelled out my name into the darkness as my muscles contracted fiercely around him. Despite my exhaustion, my body still reached powerfully each time to his passion. Overcome, I lay down and kissed his lips fiercely before he rolled me over onto my back once more. I felt his hands stroke my sweat drenched skin and fingers run through my damp hair. He smiled at me lovingly, cradling me in his arms.

I grinned dazedly up at him and tried very hard to stifle a yawn.

"Sleep, Mrs. Masen," Edward whispered, kissing my forehead softly.

I sighed contentedly and snuggled against him as the exhaustion got the better of me and a wave of sleep came over me.

**#%$£**

The sound of a peculiar howling noise awoke me suddenly. I shifted against Edward's cool chest and flexed my stiff hands, rubbing my head against his shoulder as I shifted myself awake. I raised myself up to stare at the clock on the bedside cabinet. Seven o'clock in the evening or was it morning? I cast my gaze to the window and saw the melancholy glow of the full moon shining through the concealed glass. Had I slept all day? Surely not….

I cast my eyes over the vampire beside me. There was a small smile teasing his lips as his cool body pressed against me, his smooth white cream skin glowed slightly in the light of the moon. I ran my fingers along his hair; a tangled, chaotic mess for which I was a mostly to blame. The sight of him captivated me, and the mere thought of his muscles tensing again with desire excited me. The memories of last night when we had consummated our marriage was enough to completely undo me again.

I leant down and pressed my lips to his own. A growl escaped him, and I found myself on my back with him staring down over me again, wide awake and menacing.

"Oh, hello," I whispered with a sheepish grin.

"I am glad you are awake. I've been fantasizing about you all day." Edward said with a sly smile, leaning down to nibble at my neck.

"Have I really been asleep all day?" I asked, running my fingers through his curls.

"Mmm hmm," was the reply. Edward's mouth was far too preoccupied with my neck at present.

The sound of a crashing noise outside made us freeze; I felt my husband stiffen and swiftly sit up.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered carefully.

I swallowed thickly and nodded; Edward sprang out of bed and rushed towards the window. I saw the muscles of his back tense at whatever sight he saw.

"Edward?" I sat up and covered myself with a sheet. "Edward, Darling what's wrong?"

"The Count and his guards," he muttered darkly, turning to look at me with eyes crimson red and positively bloodthirsty. "They are here."

"What? No, that's impossible!"

"You must hide yourself while I deal with them."

I crawled to the edge of the bed and sprang out, wrapping the sheet around my body and hurrying towards him. "Are you mad? He'll kill you! It's suicide!"

"Get dressed and stay here," Edward said, pushing past me as though he hadn't heard me. I watched as he zoomed to the closet and collected some fresh clothes, hurriedly putting them on.

"You can't go!"

"Isabella, I have to. I cannot keep running away from these idiots. Whatever happens, I want you to say here. Promise me!" He said, adjusting the mask to his face and fixing his cloak.

"He will kill you!" I said in an anguished voice as he gripped my shoulders tightly and looked at me pleadingly.

"I'll be fine. I promise," Edward pressed his lips to mine and kissed me deeply before hurrying out of the room, leaving me alone.

As soon as he was gone, I busied myself with getting dressed. I couldn't let him do this alone – if there was any way I could help, then I at least had to try. Dressing in a gown would hardly be suitable, so I changed into a few of Edward's clothes; black pants, boots and a white shirt. I picked up one of his spare black masks and popped it on before tying back my hair and collected a sword. I ran out of the room, across the landing and down the staircase. I sprinted through the kitchen and out the back door, clutching the sword in my hand.

The screams and yelling echoed around the forest, and I caught the smell of blood in the air. Oh, how many were dead? How many had Edward slaughtered?

I crouched low and crept around the back of the cabin, listening out for any sound of voices amongst the cries and screaming of men. "Destroy him!" Carlisle roared, and I saw it. Edward pouncing on two guards, gripping their throat in his claw-like hands. Three more guards shot forwards to him and then… Wham. Edward's sword caught, spun around rapidly and slashed at their chests. The guards fell back bloody and motionless. Carlisle called at more guards to come forward, but it was no use. Edward immediately exerted his power over them; he pushed his hands into two of the guards chests, going straight through them. I watched as Edward pulled out two thick, bloody lumps as the guards fell down at his feet. It took me a second to realize he had pulled their hearts clean out of their chest. Edward roared and zoomed around, taking more guards down as he did so. And then out of nowhere, a chain flew up and caught Edward's ankles, wrapping around his legs and smashing him into the ground. Carlisle threw on more chains and bound his hands and neck next, pinning Edward to his knees.

"Where is she?" I heard Carlisle scream out into the night. "Tell me where Bella is you foul, loathsome thing."

I crawled on my hands and knees through the leaves and dirt to a low hanging tree. I hid myself securely and peeked around. I saw Edward in the clearing just a few yards from our cabin; the same clearing I had dreamt about not a week ago. Edward was on his knees, chains binding him, his face and clothes bloodstained. He bared his fangs at the Count, who was standing a short way in front of him, pointing a crossbow directly at Edward's heart.

"Go to Hell," he snarled, baring his teeth to Carlisle and struggling to free himself.

"You will tell me where she is, or I will rip you limb from limb and feed you to the dogs!" Carlisle said in a deadly voice, his eyes wide with fury. "Bella belongs to me."

"You dare attempt to come between me and what is rightfully mine!" Edward said with a velvet voice drenched in loathing.

"Bella will never be yours. What girl in their right mind would be with a product of the devil himself?" Carlisle sneered, walking forwards. I watched as he ripped Edward's mask off his face and threw it aside.

"Your reign of terror is over now, Phantom. The fiery gates of Hell are waiting for you, along with you master Lucifer.

Carlisle raised his crossbow and placed his finger and thumb over the trigger.

"Stop! Wait!" I cried out in my best gruff voice I could manage, running forwards. It was foolish charging for a strong male warrior, but I couldn't stand seeing Edward in pain or in danger. It was worth the risk to try and save him. I raised my sword with shaking hands and pointed it at Carlisle.

"What the…." the Count breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at me, not lowering his crossbow. "Who are you?"

"Free the vampire," I commanded, marveling that Carlisle hadn't recognized me. Edward on the other hand was gazing at him in livid horror.

"Free the vampire, and I will take you to Signora Swan."

Carlisle's eyes widened in shock, and it was obvious he hadn't been expecting this. "You dare protect this demon?" he spat. "This creature is an abomination in this eyes of God!"

"If you kill his man, you will never see Isabella Swan again."

Edward growled and wiggled furiously with his chains as Carlisle crept towards me, his crossbow now turned upon me.

"You have no power over me, stupid boy," Carlisle snapped, brandishing his weapon at me. "And I do not take kindly to blackmail."

"This man is no monster, my Lord," I pleaded with him weakly. "If you love this girl as you say you do, let the Phantom go and you will be rewarded. I swear it."

Edward roared again, so loudly the entire forest seemed to shake. Carlisle's lip curled as he cocked his crossbow and pointed it at my chest. "Your request is close to treason only a madman would say," he turned and pointed his weapon at Edward again. Carlisle aimed the crossbow and fired. With a scream, I lunged forward, swinging the sword in between the two men. The silver stake hit the sword with a clatter and bounced off flying and landing deeply embedded in a tree trunk. The force was so powerful my wrist gave way, and the sword slipped out of my hands onto the ground. Carlisle let out a scream of fury and hit me hard cross the face. I fell to the ground tasting blood on my lip where he had hit me.

"You wish to die for this creature, do you boy?" Carlisle said in a high cold voice. "So be it. The heavens will reward me for delivering another loathsome fool back into Hell." The Count raised his crossbow and fired just as a giant, bear-like creature sprung out of the trees and lunged at the Count. Edward, who had somehow managed to break free, lunged at his throat knocking him to the ground.

I felt a sharp pain in my gut as Carlisle's crossbow hit the ground beside me. A torrent of screams and a howling noise of a giant wolf creature followed, echoing around the forest as Edward drained the last fragment of life out of the Count. I couldn't bring myself to watch –the smell of blood was almost too much to bear.

After what felt like an age, I felt Edward crawl up beside me; his face stricken and bloodstained. He pulled me onto his lap and wrenched away the mask. "Isabella, Isabella," he patted my cheek. I blinked and looked up at dazedly. "Oh my, Angel. Are you well?"

I nodded tentatively, fighting back the tears in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in the crook. "Oh God, I thought I had lost you forever."

He held me tightly and kissed every inch of my skin he his could reach. "It's over now. But Isabella, I have to tend to our savior."

I pulled away and stared into his face in surprise. "Who?"

Edward pointed at the sight behind me, and I turned to see the exact same spot where the giant wolf had fallen, except there was no wolf. Now instead, lay a woman covered in bloodstained rags. I gasped at the sight of the silver stake protruding from her chest.

"Oh God," I whispered in an awed voice. "Melissa!"

I scrambled to my feet and ran forwards, dropping onto my knees beside her. "Melissa, oh no…"

She smiled at me weakly and winced as she gasped for breath. "It's alright. I'm okay…"

"You've been shot. Edward come quick and help her."

Edward leaned over Melissa and took a hold of her hand in his own. His eyes were glossy and filled with tears. I stared from him to the sight of my wardrobe mistress and shook my head.

"No, no you can't let her die!" I pleaded desperately. "Give her your venom, Edward! Heal her!"

My husband closed his eyes and shook his head sorrowfully. "I can't – it will have no affect; not with this injury. Wolfsbane is very deadly to her kind; there is no amount of venom that could help her now."

A sob escaped my mouth as I struggled to fight back tears.

"Bella," Melissa said weakly, her breathing becoming very shallow. "It'll be okay. I'm not afraid – I am ready for this."

I shook my head as tears trickled down my cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me you were a...whatever you are."

"A werewolf," she smiled. "Too many secrets are a burden to a young girl. Believe me, I know." Melissa squeezed Edward's hand and swallowed thickly. It seemed she was mustering up all of her last remaining strength to speak. "Edward, I always said I would repay you one day," she coughed and spluttered. "Now we are even."

Edward moaned in anguish and squeezed her hand softly. "I never wanted this; your life is far too precious."

"I have lived for over two centuries on this Earth Edward, never aging, never changing. I vowed before I died I would set you free from the chains by which I bound you," she glanced over at me and smiled. "I have done my duty. You have a beautiful wife and the whole world at your feet," she gasped as the breath caught in her chest again.

Edward shook his head and growled, "I never wanted you to sacrifice yourself, Melissa. If only you knew how much you meant to me."

Melissa chuckled weakly and raised her hand, cupping his cheek in her palm. "My dear Edward, you have been the closest thing to a son to me – and I love you with all my heart. I knew what I had to do, and I have done it willingly." She glanced over at me. "You are Edward's reason for living, Bella, and it is with honor that I give my life to you."

Tears streamed down my cheeks. I sniffled loudly, stroking her one free hand in both of my own.

"Look after yourselves and each other," she croaked as her final breaths left her. "Don't let my….gift…be….in vain." Her eyelids flitted closed and slowly, her chest's movements grew slower and slower until they stopped completely.

I pressed my lips together as a sob escaped my mouth. Edward was beside me then, his arms around me, and he pulled me into his chest. I coiled my arms around his neck and held on to him for dear life. He kissed my hair, my forehead, both my cheeks and then my lips. The war, or whatever this had been, was over; the threat of the Count was no more, and because of Melissa we were now well and truly free.

~The End

_A/N _

_Thoughts?_

_I am tempted to go and hide now, because I fear some people will roast me for the ending to this story. But I didn't kill off Phantward and/or Bella, but I also didn't want a super cheesy HEA either. I wanted a bit of a shock, a bit of a kick perhaps. I hope you all enjoyed it. _

_Let me know what you think, reviews really do help a writing out even if it is just a sentence._

_The Epilogue will be posted soon!_

_PS:_

_I am working on another Edward/Bella story, called Bel Ami, I think you can guessed what it is based off. Keep a look out for it in the future!_

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN! _


	12. Epilogue

The Phantom Vampire

Epilogue

BPOV

_November 18th 2011_

The crowd in the Majestic Theater stood and applauded joyously as I took my final bow of the night alongside the rest of the opera cast with the director and the conductor. We were all smiling at the audience before us from the stage. The curtain fell, and I ran quickly across the stage to the back, hugging members of the chorus and the director of the theater as I went. I made my way down the backstage corridor to my dressing room and collided with the short, pixie-like figure of the wardrobe mistress as she launched herself on me in a hug.

"You were amazing!" she cried excitedly.

"Thank you, Alice." I said, smiling as I hugged her back.

She broke away still beaming at me, her blue eyes sparkling. "Your manager is waiting in your dressing room," she said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. I grinned and thanked her again before sprinting down the hall. I reached my dressing room and practically burst it open, charging inside and slamming the door behind me.

My manager was waiting for me, leaning against the vanity in a crisp black suit and tie, his half mask covering the top half of his face. I squealed excitedly and pounced. He chuckled and caught me swiftly, wrapping his arms tightly around me in a hug.

"There's my girl," he cooed against my shoulder, pressing his lips to my neck. "You were sublime."

"Are you sure? It's your opera, and I was so scared of disappointing you." I said in a high breathless octave.

Edward nuzzled against my shoulder and hugged me tightly. "You were wonderful, Isabella, and I am very proud," he smirked. "I taught you well."

There was no denying he had indeed taught me well. After my 29th birthday when I became a vampire like we had agreed, my singing voice had altered a great deal. Edward had spent a decade training me in gaining back my ability to sing again. We both knew there would be complications when I was changed, but we had never anticipated I would lose my voice. The process had not been an easy one; the arguments and the battles on the subject had driven Edward to the brink of despair. It had taken him 10 years to gain a grasp over his bloodlust. He had feared he wouldn't be able to control me, and that we'd both relapse into the old ways. Somehow and I wasn't sure what I had done, but I managed to assure him enough, and he gave in.

Throughout the years after I was changed, we had traveled extensively around the globe, spending several years in Norway reconnecting with Edward's roots. My bloodlust was moderate in comparison with other newborns; it seems I had acquired the ability to shield my senses, thus enabling me to control myself successfully enough to reside in human society. 

We ventured the scope of Europe and the new world now known as America. For the time being, we had lived in England while I was performing in a musical at _Her Majesty's Theater in London_, and then moved on to the Royal Opera House Covert Garden in the premiere production of Edward's new opera. The modern times had enabled him to conceal his scars with make-up, but he still enjoyed his masks from time to time. Now we were in New York City, where Edward's opera was being performed – a successful triumph adored by critics and public alike.

Our life together had been a successful and relatively happy one thus far. Edward was a composer and occasional performer, but he preferred to stay out of the limelight. I was singing for six months out of the year, while the rest of the time Edward and I would travel across the country. Whenever he would compose, I would write stories. I had made a career of writing short novels under a pseudo name, Melissa Swann. Despite being married, I enjoyed having my independent income and career, and Edward was very supportive every step of the way.

"Did you ever imagine us being here back when we were in Volterra all those years ago?" I asked as we lay in between the sheets on a lazy Saturday afternoon in our bedroom – the windows securely covered to block out any light.

"I always knew you would do very well for yourself. I wanted to make sure of it." Was his reply, his gaze serious on me.

"Well, you did a very good job." I grinned at him.

Edward smirked as he strolled naked around to the other side of the bed. His back was turned to me, and I had the greatest pleasure in admiring his perky, tight backside. Each cheek coming swiftly up to meet the other with every step he took. My mouth went dry as I watched him; I licked my lips and a low growl rumbled from my chest. He tilted his head and glanced back at me, his lip curling into a teasing smile. It was as if he knew what I was thinking, even though he still couldn't. The crack lines on the side of his face creasing somewhat as he looked over at me. I wasn't exactly a pretty sight, well not in my own eyes anyway. Edward thought I was being hard on myself, but I digress. He had always been somewhat biased about my looks, even after I had been turned into a vampire over a century ago.

As I languished in bed, my eyes propped open, I watched him move quietly around the room, and I smiled lazily to myself. It had been a long, complicated journey for us to get to this place, and I wasn't going to miss one single second of feeling the cool steel of his body against my skin, of kissing his mouth, claiming him, just watching him exist.

Edward quietly slid open the curtains, letting the late afternoon light invade the room. It bathed his body in soft, warm light, highlighting the cheeks of his naked backside. I bit my lip as I ran my eyes along the length of his tall frame, drinking in his broad shoulders, the big muscles of his back, his masculine hips, and the tantalizing glimpse of his sack between his hairy thighs. There was no denying it; my husband was made for sex. Of course, one could say I was being biased. After all, I had been married to this vampire for over a hundred years, battled against the odd and overcome many challenges.

My mind wandered back to the previous evening to when we had kissed for the first time in a week, the first time we lay our hands on each other's naked skin again; when we made love, raw and desperate, hungry for each other, needing each other, taking each other. I had watched our reflection in the mirror, watched our bodies move together, and watched his ass as he drove into me, claiming me over and over again.

As I watched him absorbing the view from our bedroom window, the erotic memories of our love making teased my consciousness; taking a bath, sex in the warm soapy water until the floor was swimming in bubbles; wrapping my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist as he took me hard up against the wall; how he pinned me to the bed with his weight, making me writhe and groan his name; grabbing his hair and pushing his face into the most sensitive region of my body while he conquered my body with his glorious tongue.

In many ways Edward was my weakness, my downfall and my triumph. I was unable to resist the lure of his naked body, my erotic thoughts teasing my mind. I slipped silently out of the sheets and crept slowly down the bed. I sat up on my knees and leaned forward, my fangs extended as I gently bit down his right shoulder. Edward groaned quietly in pleasure, clenching the muscles of his back and moving his hips slightly at the feel of my skin on his.

He turned slowly, allowing me to drink in his physique.

"I thought you were resting" he murmured, brushing my cheek with the side of his finger. I looked up at him, catching his black eyes in my gaze as I ran my hand slowly downwards from his torso to his stomach lightly dusted with reddish-blond hair.

"It's hard to rest when you're completely naked in front of me," I whispered, my hand traveling down lower.

He smiled, his eyelids heavy with lust, and entwined his fingers roughly in my disheveled dark hair, pulling my head closer into his face.

"Would you like me to put on some clothes, pajamas perhaps?" he murmured, brushing his lips against mine, his tongue gently sweeping over my bottom lip.

I growled, pulling away from his mouth, grasping his shoulders and pulled him down onto the bed. I rolled over and crawled on top of him, aligning our bodies together, pinning him to the bed. I kissed his lips hungrily, tugging on his bottom lip.

His arm coiled around my back, his fingernails tracing along my spine making me shudder against him. My mouth trailed down to his jawline and his neck, suckling and nibbling on his skin. I felt his shaft harden against me my thigh, and I grinned against him.

"Isabella," he moaned, his muscles tensing beneath me. We were suddenly interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. We both groaned in frustration, and I rolled off him to lie on my back.

"Too many interruptions," I sighed heavily as Edward scrambled off the bed and walked over to the far end of the bedroom. He pulled on a pair of black jeans and wandered lazily out the door. "I'll be back. Just wait there and don't bother putting on any clothes."

"Who's at the door?" I asked, calling back at him.

"No idea. Probably Alice with new costume ideas I expect," he muttered as he went downstairs. I frowned in spite of myself and sat up, crawling to the edge of the bed and slipping off. I retrieved my dressing gown and wrapped it securely around myself before hurrying out of the bedroom.

I reached the bottom of the staircase just as Edward opened the front door. "Get back up stairs, Isabella," he snapped.

"Why? Who's at the door?" I asked, looking at him in shock.

He swung the door open and stopped dead at the sight before his eyes.

T-thin and more muscular than before, Carlisle Cullen stood on the threshold dressed in a heavy, black overcoat and hat. He looked from me to Edward and then back again, his peculiar golden eyes twinkling. "Hello," he said, quirking a smile.

Edward bared his fangs and lunged forward, but I caught him by the shoulders and held him back.

"I mean you no harm. I swear it," Carlisle assured us seriously. "Please," he held up his hands in surrender and took a step back.

"You are supposed to be dead!" Edward snarled. "I killed you."

"You did indeed kill me. I am dead in many respects, Edward Masen." He said coolly, narrowing his eyes at him closely.

"You're a vampire," I said in a voice of awed amazement.

Carlisle inclined his head. "Indeed I am, Bella. I know it wasn't your husband's intention, but he turned me."

"A common mistake that can easily be fixed," Edward spat, leering at Carlisle with pure loathing. "I could snap your neck in half and burn you into ashes. Remember those threats Count Cullen? Because I sure as Hell haven't forgotten them."

"I haven't come here to fight or kill you, Edward. I am came to apologize and to thank you," he inclined his head again and bowed. "Becoming a vampire has opened my eyes to this new world, a better world; my human self was arrogant, grotesque and despicable. You did me a favor by turning me, making me the monster I had despised so much. The change allowed me to see how wrong I was, and if I could go back and change my past human life, I would." His gaze was earnest and serious; a big part of me couldn't help but believe him.

"The fact you're alive is another failure on my part, and I am very close to redeeming my mistake and killing you here." Edward said in a voice drenched in hatred.

"Go ahead, it is the least I deserve."

"Carlisle!" a woman's alarmed voice rang out from somewhere to the side of him. Edward and I both gazed over the Count's shoulder to see a young, beautiful woman with auburn hair and golden eyes. She smiled nervously at us. "I warned him not come here."

"Esme?"

She smiled in relief. "Hi, Bella. I am sorry about all this. Carlisle insisted on coming here, and I did warn him not to."

"Are you a vampire as well?"

Carlisle nodded with a sheepish grin. "I turned her myself, and we were married shortly afterwards."

Esme grinned and held up her hand to reveal sparkling engagement and wedding rings.

I nudged Edward in the back and chuckled. "Isn't it wonderful?" I said, coming over to stand beside him.

"Quite," he said with a cold smile. "So you've come here to show how you've changed and become a new man since becoming one of...what did you call me - a product of the devil himself?" Edward glared between the two of them.

"I came to apologize to you and to Bella. My actions all those years ago was disgusting. I hate myself for them, and I am not asking for your forgiveness – that would be pathetic to say the least. I just thought…well, I don't know. All I know is I had to see and talk to you again." He said with a sad smile.

Edward cast his eyes to the ground and nodded, biting his bottom lip. "You have said what you needed to say, now I think it is best if you leave us. I've been through enough hardship and torture in my life not to be so forgiving and forgetful, but I will make an exception for my wife's sake. Leave us and never bother us again, and I won't kill you. Agreed?"

Esme and Carlisle nodded, taking a hold of each other's hands and turning away. "It was nice seeing you again, Bella," Esme called.

I nodded and forced myself to smile just as Edward slammed the door shut and locked it securely. He leaned against the door, breathing heavily and squeezing his eyes shut.

"I am proud of you," I murmured, pressing my lips to his shoulder and coiling my arms around him.

"I refuse to stoop to his level. Although, I am disappointed I didn't kill him."

"Why?" I asked, completely baffled. I turned around to face him, his back pressed against the door. "You turned a vampire hater and hunter into a vampire, condemned him into a life of living hell. You got your revenge, Edward." I said with a grin.

"You think so?" I He asked, looking at me closely, his eyes narrowed.

"Definitely," I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. "All those years of torture he must have gone through, it's made him more human now."

"Regardless, if he bothers us again I will kill him." Edward snapped, holding me tightly in his grasp.

"You're angry Edward, and you shouldn't be."

"I failed."

"No you didn't. You won, and you showed yourself to be a better man than he could ever be. Human or vampire." I hugged him tightly.

Edward smirked and leant forwards to kiss me softly. "I love you."

"And I love you more," I whispered, brushing my nose again his.

"Impossible…" he growled and scooped me up in his arms, carrying me back up the stairs towards the bedroom….

~The End.

_A/N_

_And that is it. The Phantom Vampire is finally finished! I hope you enjoyed this story and the epilogue. As many of you know I am a Carlisle girl at heart, blame Peter Facinelli for making me adore this character so much. Before you all go up in arms at how horrible the Count was hear me out, as a vampire Carlisle has become the canon Carlisle we all know and love. Sleazlisle was a human, but the vampire Carlisle is a lovely guy with his wife Esme. I had to give them both a happy ending; it's not just about Phantward and Bella. I hope you like how everything turned out in the end. _

_Credit to my beta A Jasper For Me for being with me all the way._

_To Wythanie, BloodOfYourLips, Roon0 & Kymbersmith90 for making this story possible, I came up the idea after I start having several dreams about Rob Pattinson as the Phantom of the Opera, with these wonderful ladies encouragement I was able to write this story._

_Thank you for reading, subscribing and reviewing. _


End file.
